Fire Among The Shadows
by lesmystiquestar
Summary: She is fierce, dangerous, feisty and a woman who can make men and guns turn and worship her. This is an AU and rated M for mature content, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm back once again into writing stories because I'll be spending four months vacation already. But this is my first try of an AU fic so please give it a chance. THANK YOU!

* * *

"Are you sure she's inside?" a feminine voice asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," a masculine voice answered back to her. "She's inside. A doctor will call you shortly."

"Good. I've been searching for her for the past years," the young woman replied.

An auburn-haired young woman and a chestnut-haired man were inside a hospital and in the mission of finding a certain woman. Currently, they were standing in the middle of the hallway and waiting for a doctor to signal them to come inside. They were looking for a person and the search was already over when they knew that she was living in this hospital.

"How do you feel that she's found, Madame?" the man asked.

"Truth to be told… It's goddamn overwhelming. The last time I saw her was when I was still a child," the young woman replied. "I'm goddamn twenty-four and this goddamn search should be over."

The young woman was standing about five foot-six inches in height and she had auburn hair that was tied in a pony tail. Her violet eyes showed anxiety and overwhelming feelings as they were talking about the woman whom she had been searching for the last sixteen years. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of brown pants together with black boots. Right now, she was with a magenta-eyed young man with chestnut hair who was currently wearing a black shirt and black pants together with black shoes.

Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway. The young woman and her companion looked up.

"Miss Ruki Makino? You can see her now," the doctor said.

The young woman, also known as Ruki Makino, nodded and walked towards the door. Her aid, Takato Matsuda, decided to wait for her in the hallway.

_Thank God… _Ruki thought as she walked in. _I thought I'm going to wait for fucking hours just to meet her._

Inside the room, Ruki felt her heart increasing in beat. She was going to meet once again the important person in her life that left her a long time ago.

_How does she look like? Will she still recognize me? _Ruki thought while walking. _It's been sixteen years since we last saw each other. Should I be mad at her for abandoning me and my grandmother?_

Then her violet eyes directed her to a woman who was sitting on the bed. Tears were about to build up but she decided to suppress them, knowing that crying would not elaborate the pretense happiness that she was feeling as of this moment. As she went closer to the bed, she decided to call the woman.

"Rumiko?" Ruki called. "Mother?"

The tan-haired woman who was sitting on the bed turned her head to Ruki's direction. Ruki could see a faint smile outline the woman's lips despite her pallor.

"Ruki?" the woman called out.

Ruki walked towards the older woman and the woman stood up from her sitting as soon as she was in close proximity with Ruki. Her violet eyes that matched Ruki's sparkled as soon as she saw the young woman.

"Ruki!" the woman named Rumiko said.

Eventually, Rumiko followed her sentence with hugging her daughter. Ruki was dumbfounded but at least, her mother still recognized her.

"I missed you so much, Ruki," Rumiko said with utter happiness as she broke off her grasp from Ruki. "I'm glad I saw you again. No words could express how happy I am right now."

Ruki was speechless. In reality, she did not know what to feel as of that moment. Her heart was still wrapped in confusion with what happened with her mother years ago.

_Happy? Oh come on, Mom… You're the one who left me and Grandma!_

Ruki was only eight years old when her mother left her. The abandonment occurred because her mother got engaged to another man and the man wanted Ruki out of the picture. It was just Rumiko solely. Since Rumiko strongly believed in romance, she made a compromise. She would leave her daughter with her mother so that she and the man could end up together. Seiko agreed and Ruki went into her care, believing that Rumiko would give money to her daughter monthly. But as months passed, nothing came.

"How's Mom?" Rumiko finally asked. She wanted to know what happened to Seiko after she left them years ago.

Ruki suddenly wore a dark look after remembering what happened to her grandmother. The look of hurt in her eyes was totally evident.

"Mom? Are you kidding me?" Ruki asked sharply. "You're asking me what happened to Grandma? How could you ask me if you were not there to care about us? All you cared about was about the guy you loved! You even left me for him! Left me and Grandma for him!"

Rumiko stiffened at her daughter's words. Surely that Ruki was hurting for the past sixteen years. But right now, she was in the hospital and she was paying drastically for the sins that she committed.

"I'm sorry, Ruki… I'm really sorry… I know what I did was wrong… I realized that being with him made me even more hurt than before…" Rumiko replied pleadingly. "I know that you still hate me for what I did but I just want you to forgive me."

Ruki was striving between anger and pity towards her mother even if she found her again just now. It was actually her mother's fault why she became as cold as ice and as tough as steel. She refused to look at her mother straight in the eye right now.

"That's all I need before I die, Ruki," Rumiko continued wistfully.

At this point, Ruki's eyes widened with shock. She only knew that her mother was confined in a hospital but not this. She was definitely surprised with what was going on.

"Mother?" Ruki asked, her voice gradually softening. "What is going on?"

"Hush, child… It's nothing to be discussed… My days are already decreasing and I've found my happiness when I saw you again…" Rumiko replied while she smiled for her daughter.

"Mother!" Ruki replied sharply because she could not understand what Rumiko was telling her. "What the hell is going on?! Tell me the reason why are you here in this goddamn place and why are you telling those to me?! What do you mean that you're going to die?!"

"I've got cancer…" Rumiko admitted helplessly.

Ruki's feelings had built up to her head when she heard her mother say those words. They were unbelievable. Rumiko had cancer?! For Ruki, it was hard to believe.

"Mother…" Ruki answered helplessly.

"Dear… I know it's hard to believe," Rumiko replied as she held her daughter's two hands. "I think this is God's way of punishing me for choosing between you and Hakuno. And I should accept that. The only thing that matters right now is you… I found you again…"

When they heard the door open, that was the time Ruki realized that she and Rumiko needed to talk privately. Right now, they were actually talking about casual things and Ruki's vulgar language might greatly disturb Rumiko's roommates in the hospital.

"Let's go outside so we could talk things out…" Rumiko replied and her eyes diverted to the open window leading to the terrace. "Or the terrace, perhaps…"

Ruki nodded, suddenly feeling guilty for snapping back at her mother when all along, her mother had a condition that required her utmost care and attention.

_Mother… I'm so sorry… I didn't know… _Ruki thought as she realized that her hatred would not take her anywhere.

Eventually, the mother and daughter left for the terrace. It was not far from the hospital room and the mother and daughter found themselves in the place in span of minutes. Ruki found a seat and made her mother sit down and she followed.

"Mother, I'm so sorry I raised my voice at you… It's just… when you asked about Grandma… I was so hurt…" Ruki explained her actions to her mother.

"What happened to Mother, anyway?" Rumiko asked.

Ruki wore a look of dismay as the mention of Seiko Hata came once again.

"Grandma died…" Ruki replied sadly. "She met an accident when I was ten…"

This and her mother were the utmost reasons to why she became as cold as ice. She became tough and took the new job as the queen of the loan shark business. And more over, she employed men ten times her ability. Ruki became the titlist of "Queen of the Loan Sharks" and "Princess of the Night" for that matter.

And back to the older woman, a definite sign of sadness washed over her face as her daughter mentioned about the grandmother's death. She could blame herself for choosing a man over her family and this caused her daughter Ruki to be alone for the remainder of the years.

"I couldn't take it so lightly…" Ruki answered sadly as she remembered the death of her only parent when her mother left her. "I didn't know where to go… I was so alone."

Rumiko's eyes let out the tears that she had been hiding for the past sixteen years. She was wrapped in severe depression and disillusion as well.

"What about you, Mother? What happened to you?" Ruki asked, curious of what her mother did when she married that guy who ruined their family.

Rumiko took a deep breath because it was a sore subject for her as well. After all, she had forgotten so long the guy who took her from Ruki and Seiko.

"After I stepped in his house, he showed me his true intentions. One time when we're alone, he wanted to have a child with me. But I didn't cooperate so he ended up beating me until I got bruised," Rumiko explained, somehow shuddering at the memory.

Ruki swore another vehement cuss when she heard her mother's gut-twisting tale. "Kutabare…"

"Ruki! Watch your words!" Rumiko replied in shock because of Ruki's foul language. "I can't believe this."

"Sorry, Mother… I just can't believe that he did that to you," Ruki answered, explaining herself. The truth is, she had been vulgar when she was sixteen and the time she had learned the custom of Japanese streets and as well as adapting the ways of being a loan shark queen.

"I know… Then I lived being his wife but with no child… Because I never cooperated whenever we… you know… that was the time he started bedding different women," Rumiko continued.

"Oh… He's going to get it! Where is he?" Ruki remarked as she cracked her knuckles. "Stealing you away from me so that he could have his damn wicked way with you then he resorted to bedding other women?!"

Rumiko only nodded. "I know… But I'm really glad I never had a child with him. He's an addict, a gambler and good for nothing. I really regret that I chose him over you. I got to suffer the consequences."

"So, whatever happened to that good old man?" Ruki asked snidely.

"He was killed by a fellow gambler," Rumiko replied cautiously. "Then I got the money he got from his gambling. Well, for the cancer… I guess, it's my time for me to leave this world. We can never tell when is our time when God calls out for us."

"Mom…" Ruki mumbled and her eyes were letting out tears. If there was one person she would show her tears to, it would be her relatives, no matter how what happens.

"Ruki… The best thing that's ever happened to me is that I gave birth to you…" Rumiko assured her daughter with a smile.

"Mom…" Ruki answered back.

Rumiko let out a hand and hugged her daughter. Ruki returned the hug to her mother and she buried her face on her mother's chest.

"Mom…" Ruki replied as she suppressed the tears that were ready to fall. "I'm really sorry for hating you and I forgive you for everything."

"Ruki… I understand what you feel. Don't be too dramatic… I know you missed me for long…" Rumiko replied with a smile as she and her daughter were looking at each other face to face.

"That's why I organized the search party, Mom. I wanted to spend my time with you… I want to make it up for the years that had been stolen by that stupid man," Ruki answered truthfully. "And now I know that you have cancer, I'll do my best to prolong your life."

The look on the older woman's face gave a start of worry and anxiety.

"But we cannot tell it, Ruki… How am I assured that you'll be fine even without me?" Rumiko asked her daughter honestly. "I can't bear to know that you're only alone for the rest of your life."

Ruki was dumbfounded with her mother's request. She could not process right now what her mother possibly meant.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Ruki asked as she was trying to get her thoughts straightened up.

"Ruki, you do already know that my life's getting short, right?" Rumiko asked so her thoughts were able to be stated clear.

"Yes, I know that… But what do you mean, Mom?" Ruki asked, impatience hinting in her voice.

Rumiko's face wore a smile. "I wanted to see you getting married before I die, Ruki."

At this point, Ruki's eyes were wide as plates as she heard it. Surely, her mother was not joking!

"Are you serious?" Ruki blurted out. She did not see it coming. She first thought that her mother was bidding her goodbye.

Marrying was not in Ruki's priority. Why? It was her mother's goddamn marriage to that man which caused her to detest getting married. Besides, in her opinion, all men were all the same. For her, men would only try and get a woman's virginity and run away like nothing happened. But luckily, it was not the case with her mother at least. But marriage still disturbed her to the point that she wanted to be a virgin for the rest of her life.

"Yes, my dear…" Rumiko grinned. Even for a woman with a lingering illness, she still had her sense of humor.

Ruki found it unusual for a woman with a terminal illness. "Why, Mother? Why getting married? You know that I detest all the men ever since you married to that pig!"

Rumiko let out a soft smile. "Don't worry, dear. Actually, I wanted you to do it so that you could see a different kind of man who would enter your life and give himself a chance to prove to you that his kind were not the same. Why don't you try, Ruki? Besides, I always dream of my little girl having her Prince Charming…"

Ruki decided to do it just for her mother. After all, her grandmother would say the same if she was still alive. _This is the only thing I don't like in being a woman. Getting married and __everything!_

"Please, Ruki…" Rumiko replied pleadingly and placed her left hand on her daughter's right hand. "The last thing I would leave you is love. What would happen when I'm gone? It's bad enough that we've been separated for sixteen years and I still haven't left a mark on you. And, who will take care of you when I'm really gone? You've been alone for many years because of me. Dear daughter, your happiness is all I long for before I die."

Ruki pondered on her mother's words. Her mother was right. She was alone for years now ever since Seiko Hata died in an accident. But she did not want to accept that she was alone. She was still seeing her mother in the flesh even if she was dreadfully sick. And, she was afraid to hear that painful thing: death.

"I'll think about it, Mother…" Ruki answered reluctantly, not really liking the suggestion fair enough. "There are a lot of guys out there who are foul-mouthed, vulgar and raunchy. Most of them act like damn pigs every single day!"

Rumiko only chuckled with her daughter's attitude towards men. She assumed that she got them because of what happened to them in the past.

"Dear, I'm sure that the guy you'll find won't be like the one I married. Just believe in yourself that you'll find a guy for you to love and… maybe have children with…" she added with assurance. "Besides, you're too beautiful! Surely, men are attracted to you in your current work if you do have one."

Ruki looked away for a moment at her mother's last sentence. As the queen of the loan sharks, she was not interested in her boss or her subordinates. Eventually, she suddenly remembered the purpose of her talk with Rumiko.

"Anyway, Mother… Now that I've finally found you, I decided that you go home with me. I want to spend time with you and maybe… we can treat your cancer so we can extend your life," Ruki explained, expressing her wish to make it up for the lost time.

Rumiko's face wore out a smile. "Dear… I can't believe this…"

"Mother… Please… It's the only thing that I'll ask you for now… Stay with me… in my house…" Ruki answered, making it sound like a request to her mother. "I'll help you treat your cancer… I've got the money… All I need is your cooperation."

Rumiko only nodded. "Alright… But don't get mad at me if the medicines won't work on me anymore."

"It will work, Mother. It will," Ruki assured as she placed her hand on her mother's. "I will. Let's believe in the power of the doctors who can help you."


	2. Chapter 2

This is the continuation of Chapter 1. Hope that you'd like this. Thank you.

* * *

The next day, Ruki was sitting at her loan shark office. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black slacks together with black shoes. Her mind brought back to her conversation with her mother and she was flipping a coin.

_Married? Holy shit. Married? Me?! God! Please! Who the fuck would prefer to marry a loan shark queen? Maybe Matsuda knows what to do with my problem._

With this, she picked up her phone and called all of her henchmen for a meeting.

"Hello, Matsuda…" she droned.

_"Yes, Madame?" _Takato's voice droned over the other line.

"Get your dirty asses in here as soon as possible. I have a meeting to hold with you freaks."

_"Yes, Madame. Anything else?"_

"Send me a report regarding the collections of the loan. Kobayashi might need it already."

_"Alright, Madame! See you later," _Takato Matsuda said from the other line.

When Ruki put the phone down, she instantly shook her head and decided of ways on how would she tell her men about what was bound to happen to her.

"Damn those chicken shits," she commented and resumed flipping the coin.

* * *

A young man was busy walking around the streets. He had midnight blue hair, a pair of tantalizing gray eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black pants and a pair of Japanese sandals. He was just finished with his regular sessions of Tai Chi.

"Hey, Jenrya!" a voice called out.

The young man turned around and saw his friend Hideki Murakami.

"Hey, Hideki! How's it going?" the young man, now identified as Jenrya Lee, replied pleasantly.

"I'm fine… Say, you're just finished with Tai Chi, eh?" Hideki pointed out.

"Yes, I am. It's one of the things I'd love to do, Hideki," Jenrya answered with a smile.

"Jenrya, I've known you for a couple of years but why don't I see you with a woman?" Hideki pointed out. "Ladies here say you're handsome but you're not committed with them! Why so?"

Jenrya got himself thinking. Why was not he committed to any sort of relationship anyway? Well, for starters, he was simply contented with what he was doing and women would only ask him out for a date then they would walk to their separate ways. That was just it.

"I'd prefer being single rather than a woman who only looks at my appearance," Jenrya answered casually. "I want to love someone whole-heartedly."

"That's deep, Lee. Have you ever tried blind dating?" Hideki asked Jenrya in which Jenrya only chuckled, which indicated that it was a no.

* * *

Back at Ruki's office, her subordinates came in and began to assemble in front of her. Her right hand man, Takato Matsuda, was with the spiky brunet Hirokazu Shiota and the green-haired Kenta Kitagawa. The men were wearing black suits while Ruki, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and pants, was seated at the couch with her papers.

"So, what is it that you want, Madame?" Takato started. He actually found it odd that his boss called for an unusual meeting. Typically, meetings were already identified prior to the calls.

"You're looking good, Madame Makino," Hirokazu commented as he noticed his boss, even if she sat in an unfashionable lady style, who looked stunning as if she was not running the entire organization.

Ruki looked up and gave Hirokazu a death glare. Ever since she started handling the loan shark business, her subordinates and even some men became attracted to her. For starters, she was still a woman, yet she was as tough as steel. And in her opinion, men are still pigs.

"Don't start with me, Shiota," Ruki threatened sharply. "Be thankful I'm in a mood today."

All the men looked at each other in amazement. Normally, Ruki would be only cold towards them and be professional with them. But in a mood? They certainly have to know.

"Madame?" Takato asked, wondering what was up. "What is it?"

"Yeah! And why did you call us up?" Kenta supplied.

Ruki took a deep breath, unsure of how her subordinates would take this.

"I have to get married," she stated simply.

And as expected, the three men raised their eyebrows. Ruki realized that she had enjoyed teasing her subordinates for the past years with the harsh truth but with this stunt, they might not live that down.

"Married?" Takato echoed. He felt that his mistress was joking.

Ruki snorted at Takato's words. "What's the big deal? Everyone does it. They do it as if they're like drinking water."

"That's new, Madame!" Hirokazu commented. He and the others knew how Ruki detested men but now, she was stating that she would be with a man.

"I thought you hated men, Ma'am!" Kenta added with curiosity.

Ruki scratched her head. If only her mother did not request of something as ridiculous as this, she would continue her life of celibacy as well. But her single life had to end.

"I know it sounded as fucking ridiculous. But will you just listen to me, you asses?" Ruki answered nonchalantly as she held some papers while sitting on the couch. "I want to get it over with this month. Get to it!"

"Madame! Are you sure?" Takato asked with his eyes as wide as plates.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Matsuda?" Ruki retorted.

"Of course not!" Takato answered with minute humor painted on his face. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Anyone here up for the task?" Ruki pointed out. _If that happens, who will step up?_

Eventually, Hirokazu choked on the coffee he was drinking. It was really ridiculous while Takato and the other two wore no expressions at all. Even the employees inside the office found it severely ridiculous.

"Chicken shits." Ruki shook her head.

"Sorry, Madame!" the three chorused.

Since she could not find any single idea from her men, Ruki stood up and placed the papers haphazardly on the desk.

"This only boils to one thing," Ruki remarked as she stood up from the couch. "Find me a groom! And quick!"

She was inches away from the men when Takato cleared his throat.

"Madame! Could you give us an idea of what you like?" Takato asked. "Or maybe the facial features, attitude, personality?"

"You can give me all the men you want me to meet, Takato." Ruki snorted as she prepared herself to walk away already. "Just make sure he doesn't look like you!"

Eventually, Ruki left the three men and shut the door. when their boss was completely out of sight, the three men looked at each other.

"We don't look alike, right?" Hirokazu asked as he held Kenta's face. "Right, Kenta?"

Kenta only shrugged as Hirokazu kept searching the green-haired man's face.

"I don't know about you, Hirokazu, but we probably should be going," Takato answered calmly. "We don't want to get fired just because we didn't do our job well!"

"What do you think she likes?" Hirokazu asked in curiosity. "We don't even know what Ruki really wants!"

"Then we might as well go out and search for clues!" Kenta suggested.

"Good going, Kenta!" Takato replied with a snicker. "Let's start the search!"

Outside the building, Ruki was standing and was trying to calm her mind and trying to process things. First, she saw her mother again. Second, her mother made a foolish request for her to get married. Third, she was on the brink of finding a groom though she hated men. She was doing that for her mother.

She decided to take a walk since she was expecting someone also to meet her at her building later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenrya was at the streets and he was walking just to pass the time because he was finished with his Tai Chi practices. For a bachelor like him, most people would wonder why he never had a girlfriend. Yes, he had the looks but from the start, he never bothered to use them for his personal gain. And that was why he almost ended up talking to Hideki for almost half an hour.

As he was walking, he was busy with his thoughts that he did not notice that a young auburn-haired woman was walking towards his direction. As a result, they collided into each other and both of them landed on the hard and cold cement.

Jenrya fumbled and tried to get up so he could apologize. However, he could not see the face because the head hung low. He mentally kicked himself for being so careless in his walking.

Ruki was taken by surprise when she fell to the pavement and saw a young man with blue hair. With this, she instinctively pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man with whom she bumped with.

"Who do you work for?" she asked sharply as she held the gun with her two hands and aimed it at the blue-haired man. She was still sitting at this point as well as Jenrya.

When the young woman revealed herself to him, Jenrya saw her face and he instantly got attracted to her. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, her long sleeved shirt was folded in order to make it into the length of a three-fourths shirt and her pants that wrapped her long legs. She was tough and beautiful at the same time.

"Do you want me to press the trigger? Or are you going to explain yourself?" Ruki asked him with a tinge of malevolence in her voice. "Answer me, you big buffoon!"

Jenrya was surprised because of Ruki's attitude. She was pointing a gun at him and her violet eyes were looking at him like mad. Ruki was gradually standing up and he did the same. He even dusted his pants.

"No… I'm sorry for being careless…" Jenrya explained calmly even if he nearly lost it due to the presence of the young woman in front of him.

Now that they were standing upright, Ruki suddenly found herself looking into the calm gray eyes of the young man. There was no magnetic force around them but she felt that she got attracted to his eyes. It went for some time to the point that she was lowering her gun and placing it back to its original place.

_He's… kind of… handsome… _Ruki thought as she memorized the features of the young man. _Gray eyes? Blue hair? Tan skin? Is he Japanese?_

On the other hand, Jenrya found himself staring relentlessly at the young woman's face. She had her violet eyes, her loose auburn hair which was floating in front of her eyes and her lips which seem to outline her somehow violent attitude towards him. He could not blame her for acting harsh towards him. Nowadays, crimes in Japan would multiply in rate and majority of them would be abusing or hurting people, particularly women.

_Maybe she's really protecting herself… _Jenrya concluded.

Ruki realized that she had spaced all throughout her encounter with the young man. She remembered that she had to see someone in her office as well.

"I… uh… Sorry too… But I have to go…" Ruki replied, her voice regaining the normal tone. Fortunately, she did not have jitters in speech or the young man would assume that she got hypnotized by him.

Eventually, Ruki turned around and began running away, leaving a confused and stunned Jenrya at the pavement.

"Uh… Okay?" Jenrya mumbled because of the woman who just left him.

At that very moment, Ruki was running from the man she bumped earlier. For the first time in her life, she was glued to the young man's gray eyes which seemed to be calm and collected as well. She was surprised because the young man apologized to her. Because before, when she bumped into guys, they would often make a pass at her. This was different though.

_He seemed gentle… and a perfect candidate for my list of husbands… Unfortunately, I didn't get his name… _Ruki thought as she remembered the mission that she was supposed to do.

Because of her cheetah-like speed, she eventually reached the building and went back to her office. As she reached her second floor, she could not help but think about what happened earlier in the streets.

_Gosh… I met a man who seemed to be nice… But don't be fooled by their looks, Makino… _Ruki thought to herself. _They are still pigs if you must know…_

As she reached the hallway leading to her office, she saw a spiky-haired man wearing a black suit standing in front of the doorway. Apparently, this was the person she was supposed to talk to today and just as she could speak up, the man turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey, Ruki. Fancy meeting you here!" the man with the spiky hair grinned at her. "It's a lovely day to see a lovely woman standing in front of me."

Ruki did not have to guess who the man was. The man was Ryo Akiyama. He was another pig and a total freak in her opinion.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ruki asked Ryo vehemently.

"Uhm… Going to talk to the loan shark boss?" Ryo replied jokingly. "Don't assume things, Ruki. I'll date you when I have the chance."

Ruki let out a triumphant smile. Apparently, Ryo did not know that she was the new boss of the loan sharks. She decided to play with him for now.

"Uh… Pardon for my rash behavior… Anyway, you're early…" Ruki replied with an evil grin. "Shall I let you in, Mister Akiyama?"

Ryo found Ruki's friendliness odd. But this was the only thing that kept him inspired in working for the organization: Ruki.

"Thanks, Ruki." Ryo grinned deviously. "Maybe after this, we could have a little alone time?"

Ruki felt a bulb light up in her mind. Maybe, Ryo could be Plan A for a while. After all, she only told Takato today and assigned them to find her a groom in such a short time. There could be many options and Ryo would be one for her. Right now, she wanted to play hard-to-get.

"I don't know about alone time… Maybe alone time with my fist, perhaps?" Ruki snorted as she opened the door and led Ryo the way.

"Oh… Come on, Ruki!" Ryo protested. "I was only kidding!"

"Maybe I won't be kidding when I hit you in the face, Akiyama," Ruki commented snidely.

Eventually, the two made their way towards Ruki's office. Fortunately, no one was in there since Takato and the others were busy searching for a man who could be Ruki's potential groom.

"Just wait for the boss, Ryo," Ruki commanded as Ryo sat down on the visitor's chair.

"Alright, Sweetheart," Ryo replied with a cocky grin.

The mention of the endearment sent Ruki's blood boiling. Oh, he was going to get it. Eventually, Ruki walked towards the empty room and decided to reflect on things.

Ryo saw the auburn-haired beauty walking away from him. He had admired the woman for many years since the organization was built. But he was afraid to ask her out since the woman would only cuss loudly at him or worse, probably reject him.

He was drowned in his thoughts when he heard Ruki's voice once again. but this time, when he looked up, he was very surprised.

"Ruki?!" Ryo asked in amazement. "What are you doing in Kobayashi's seat?"

This time, Ruki gave fits of evil laughter as she saw his face. "Are you blind? I'm the new boss of the loan sharks."

Ryo's eyes were wide as plates. "You? How? How is that possible, Ruki?"

Ruki smirked evilly. "He assumed the Chief Executive Officer of this organization so he passed the head position to me. Now, what do you say with flirting with me, you big old heap?"

Ryo tried to keep his composure. "I-I just thought you're still his assistant is all. I'm really sorry, Ruki. I mean, Madame Ruki."

"Damn right, Ryo…" Ruki answered as she inspected her fingernails. "I realized that you are going to be fired. But seriously… cut down with the fucking honorific, alright? That would be another ground for your honorable dismissal from the organization."

Ryo laughed raucously. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would," Ruki returned strongly. "Since you're about to be fired because of flirting with me, I have a proposition to make. I may be wicked but that doesn't mean I don't give second chances."

Ryo swallowed hard because of Ruki's statements. "Go on, Ruki. What is that thing you want?"

"I won't fire you… provided that you'll have to go on a date with me on whatever day you're free," Ruki answered casually.

This lit Ryo's heart and mind. Going on a date with Ruki was something he wanted to do for the past years.

"But… I have one condition once again…" Ruki added. "This won't be comprised of having a makeover."

Ryo smiled at that point. "You've got yourself a deal, Madame Ruki!" he added.

Ruki felt satisfied for now. "Very well… You choose the day and just inform me. And, please submit to me the results of the latest collection. So that Kobayashi can read them already."

Ryo stroked his chin. "When is he coming back anyway?"

"I don't know. The sooner he returns, the better!" Ruki replied coolly. "I don't want people going to me because they can't get to his back!"

Ryo only laughed humorously. Ruki found this quite disturbing.

"So you better get out of this and scat!" Ruki said as Ryo stood up from his seat.

"Sure, Ma'am! No problem at all!" Ryo replied with a mock salute and went outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the young man with the blue hair eventually made to his home. He was massaging his temples but all his mind could think about was the woman he met a while ago. He could not get rid of the violet eyes that seemed to seep through his soul and even if she was a bit angry at him, he still found her beautiful. However, a woman with a gun seemed to be a major bonus for him.

_I didn't get the reason why she's so angry, _Jenrya thought. _Or maybe it's just her time of the month, that's why. But she looked dangerous when she held that gun! I thought I was going to die!_

Jenrya decided to remove the thoughts regarding her. If he ever met her again, he would definitely ask for her name.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ruki was at her desk and pondered on what she requested Ryo Akiyama yesterday. Suddenly, she had the urge to back out. Maybe it was because she thought that she had made the wrong choice. But for her, Ryo was only an option. When the date with him fails, she can move to another.

_Gods… Help me… I need this to please my mother… If this is the only thing that will keep her alive, I'll give it to her now! _Ruki thought. _How I miss Grandma so much… _

Her thoughts were ruined when she heard her telephone ring. She picked it up at once.

"Hello?" Ruki acknowledged.

"_Hey, Ruki! I've decided!"_

"Damn good! What's the day?"

"_Are you free today for dinner?"_

Ruki checked her watch for the time. It was only two in the afternoon and she had hours to prepare.

"Maybe. Why?"

"_I just want to check out the Chinese restaurant downtown… if it's alright with you?" _

"Fine," Ruki answered without warmness in her voice. "Pick me up at six. If you showed a second damn late, then we might as well forget about this shit."

"Roger that!" Ryo said like he was a puppy obeying his mistress. "See you later, sweetie pie!"

At that point, Ruki's blood boiled. She did not care if someone heard her in the office because her subordinates were already used to her foul language and heavy cussing. It was normal for them to hear anything vulgar from their female and sultry boss.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, AKIYAMA!" Ruki yelled while holding the phone.

"I'm fucking myself as long as I'm with you," Ryo replied with a cocky grin. "Anyway, bye!"

This caused Ruki to grit her teeth in pretense anger. _Oh, he's going to get it! I'm gonna make sure this date fails before it even starts! Making a pass at me! Damn!_

Eventually, Ruki heard a knock on the door.

"IT'S OPEN, YOU DUFUS!" Ruki yelled while her legs were raised on top of the table. _Ryo teasing me with his words is bad enough. _

And inside came Takato Matsuda and a brunette wearing a red dress with red high heels. Ruki was surprised with what her right hand man brought inside.

"Hey, Madame!" Takato grinned. "This is my girlfriend Juri Katou. Will it be okay if we have a date today?"

Ruki was amused. But she had to make sure that Takato Matsuda would do his job very well while dating this somehow overdressed and whorish woman.

"Alright. I'll give you my permission," Ruki droned. "But make sure that you'll do the search very well."

Takato raised his right hand in honor of his master's words. "I promise, Madame Ruki."

Eventually, the brown-haired people went outside Ruki's room. When they were standing in the hallway, Juri was commenting about her boyfriend's boss.

"Your boss seems so nice. I even thought that she won't permit us to have a date together," Juri remarked.

"She's coarse on the outside but she's really good. once she gets angry, you will gonna device a plan to get away since she gets really bitchy when she's mad. The only man whom she mistreats as always is the legendary Ryo Akiyama," Takato Matsuda explained.

"I think I heard that name somewhere else. I think he's the owner of some clubs and hotels around Downtown Tokyo," Juri added.

"Yes, he is!" Takato Matsuda agreed and looked at his girlfriend goofily. "So, where do you want to go after our date?"

"You'll learn it afterwards." Juri grinned.

Noticing the grin that Juri had, Takato could not help but grin as well.

_I think I'm getting laid tonight! _Takato thought foolishly.

When her right hand man and his girlfriend were totally out of her sight, Ruki started typing the narrative report that she was supposed to start earlier if it was not for the crime that they had to stop in front of her building. In reality, Ruki was not just a loan shark queen but she was also a mob boss. The loan sharking was just a show in order for her to moonlight properly as a crime fighter in the streets. She developed a liking for fighting when she got orphaned after her mother and grandmother left her.

Her thoughts were ruined when she heard the door open once again. When she looked up, she saw Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa.

"Hey, Madame!" Hirokazu greeted.

"You sound disturbingly cheerful, Hirokazu. What's up?" Ruki asked, apparently surprised with the demeanor of her subordinate right now. "Have you found a guy to pay for me?"

"Not yet… But we found a long list of single men in the city!" Hirokazu answered while holding a notebook with his hand. "You can call them and…"

"And what? Take them and have a booty call with them?" Ruki completed.

"No, Madame! Maybe you could set up an appointment so that you'll filter the one that suits your type!" Kenta suggested for Hirokazu.

This made Ruki laugh raucously.

"That would make me a selective prostitute who knows customers beforehand!" Ruki exclaimed with dark humor in her face. "Are you out of your minds?"

"No, Madame! We're serious! That's not what modern hoes do!" Kenta explained.

"Yeah! Besides… That's what we got for today, Madame! We saw men today but apparently, they were making passes at women!" Hirokazu explained, feeling envious of the men's courage to do such things to the women in the block.

Ruki took the notebook from Hirokazu and began scanning them. She was amazed with the long list that her men had gathered.

"Well… I suppose I could use it for further reference. Or if they're not interested to be my date, then I'd rather hire them here in the organization. We're getting fewer each day and some of them already expressed their desires of resigning so they could concentrate on their families," Ruki explained.

"That's a brilliant idea, Madame!" Hirokazu replied and noticed something strange. "Where's Takato, Madame?"

Ruki suddenly remembered the chestnut-haired man bringing his girlfriend.

"He's with his whorish girlfriend…" Ruki answered nonchalantly. "And from the looks on their faces, I think that after their date that they'll be heading straight to the motel and fuck each other like savage beasts."

At that statement, the two men laughed. They were coping that Takato was dating but going straight to bed? That seemed to be as swift as an arrow!

"Takato? Going to bed with Juri? I thought he's taking things slow!" Hirokazu asked, somehow disbelieved. "I even thought he was a clean man! He could act as clean as sheet here but as dirty as the puddles in the bed!"

"I think Ryo taught him too much!" Kenta added. "Maybe Takato must be going to one of Ryo's hotels and do that… you know!"

When Ryo was mentioned, she smiled to herself since Ryo was also a pawn to her plan as well. But all that Ruki could focus right now is the balance sheet in front of her. She was not even paying attention to what the two men were saying.

"You two seemed to be more interested in Matsuda's sex life, huh?" Ruki asked with dark humor painted in her face.

"Naaah… We'd rather hit the brothels in order to be interested in our own, Madame!" Hirokazu sneered. "And this man-hunting or husband-hunting, Ma'am, would ensure that we'll have a boss who's male!"

"Are you questioning my leadership skills, Shiota?" Ruki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hirokazu and Kenta exchanged looks.

"No, Madame! We've been under an old male boss. If you get married, then we'll know how your husband would rule with you in this loan shark-slash-underground gangster crime busting bureau!" Hirokazu explained.

Ruki stroked her chin. "You seemed to be growing brains lately, Hirokazu. I salute you for that."

"You're welcome, Madame! Just doing our job!" Hirokazu answered. "Right, Kenta?"

"Yes, Madame!" Kenta agreed.

"I don't know about what you said, Hirokazu. I don't know what my future husband will react if his wife is a secret assassin or something," Ruki answered as she computed everything in the calculator. "That's why I organized also this search party. I want to filter the men who can understand what I'm doing here in Tokyo."

"Madame, you with a gun is a major turn-on for guys!" Kenta answered honestly. "Women lately are very rare. Some end up in brothels just like the woman Hirokazu and I saw earlier while we're gathering for the names of prospective grooms."

"Don't flatter me, Kitagawa," Ruki answered and pinched her nose. "Anyway, I need all of you out and I need this to submit it to Kobayashi once he gets home… if he gets home!"

The two men bowed before leaving. "Yes, Madame!"

Once she was completely alone, she was still amused that Hirokazu could even think of beneficial ideas aside from Takato. She had the great kind of henchmen, to say the least.

"Takato and Hirokazu could be dependable sometimes… sometimes," Ruki remarked as she continued typing the narrative report. "And I'll thank them somehow!"

* * *

That evening, Ruki was at her office and prepared for her date with Ryo. She was sure that Ryo would not be her husband since she knew of his philandering and he was not that much committed to such relationships. She just wanted to see if a date would be effective with him around. She wore her trademark black V-necked shirt and her white pants and her black boots. Plus, Ryo was her adoptive brother and the idea of him being her husband would sound like incest. It would definitely shake Jiro Kobayashi's nerve if he found it out. She retained her pony tail since she might have a hard time putting it back again.

Just as she was finished, she heard the door open and she saw Ryo coming inside. He was wearing a long sleeved and buttoned white shirt and a pair of black slacks. His hair was still spiky and his blue eyes told her that he was happy to see her. ruki looked at the clock and she could see that Ryo was right on time. It seemed that when it came to her, Ryo would always give his best.

"Hey, Princess!" Ryo smirked at her. "With make-up or not, you're really beautiful."

Ruki made a sarcastic smile. "Hi. You look bad yourself."

"Ready for our date?" Ryo asked teasingly.

"Just let me finish fixing the office and we'll have this stupid date started," Ruki answered with her tone as cold as ice.

"Or maybe we could have a side trip on one of my clubs…" Ryo smirked.

"Are you making a pass at me?" Ruki asked, disbelieved with what he just said.

"Of course not," Ryo answered with a grin. "I'm a gallant gentleman. My clubs would only resemble disco clubs, not the brothels that you'd imagine."

"What's with you guys and you like to mention brothels?" Ruki asked, somehow annoyed. "First, Kenta and now, you…"

"That's where women go when they go desperate," Ryo replied jokingly. "Desperate to get a piece."

"Wash your mouth with detergent, Ryo." Ruki snorted since Ryo had been implying something with his words. "And I swear today, a date is simply a date and nothing else… It isn't a thing to satisfy yourself and your blasted lower anatomy. Now let's go and we might be wasting time."

"Certainly, Queen of Loan Sharks." Ryo smiled. _She's really hot whenever she's mad!_

Then the two went outside of Ruki's room and locked the door. Eventually, they went out of the building and rode in Ryo's sleek black convertible.

"Thank you for your chivalry, Mister Akiyama." Ruki snorted. "I appreciated it."

"You're welcome, Ruki." Ryo grinned.

The traffic along Tokyo was not that heavy so the couple arrived at the restaurant at 6:30 P.M. They went inside the Chinese restaurant and Ruki felt that it had a fine ambiance.

"Wow… This is new… A Chinese restaurant…" Ruki commented. "Have you been here before, Akiyama?"

"Only once… Food here is great…" Ryo answered.

Ruki nodded as she and Ryo sat down on one table. Eventually, Ryo called a waiter and they stated the orders.

"We'll have fish and shrimp… and a bottle of tea," Ryo answered while smirking at Ruki and Ruki only returned a glare.

"Thank you, Sir," the waiter replied and turned to his heel so he could process the orders.

"What are you laughing at, Akiyama?" Ruki asked, noticing that the brunet never lost a single smile in his face.

"I'm just happy that I'm here with you on a date," Ryo answered with a subtle laugh.

"Not a romantic date, if I'm not mistaken…" Ruki corrected sharply.

"Why won't you let me ask you out or date you, Ruki?" Ryo asked honestly. "I won't treat you like a hoe, you know?"

This caused Ruki to laugh raucously in the first time today. That was really ridiculous.

"I'm not a match for you, Ryo," Ruki replied nonchalantly. "You're too handsome for me. I know you won't treat me like a hoe, considering what you've been doing lately but I'm more comfortable with you as this familiar. And besides, what future would we have? I'm a mafia woman and you're a club runner. That doesn't make any sense."

Ryo only laughed at Ruki's dry humor. It was this kind of humor that made him like her.

"But I'm also a freelance assistant to Kobayashi," Ryo supplied. "I can do both!"

"I'm so amused with your words, Ryo, but I don't imagine myself being tied to you," Ruki answered seriously. "This date is just a reminder that you're a good friend to me as well… with no butts and no glory. Plus, we're adoptive siblings. That would resemble incest, you idiot."

This made the brunet feel relieved. At least, he would not have problems regarding his camaraderie with Ruki.

"Geez, Ruki…" Ryo answered with a laugh. "Thanks for being honest with me. But that won't remove the fact that I like you for you."

"Thank you, Ryo," Ruki answered casually. "But you would still have to live with my profanity as well."

"Of course, beautiful." Ryo smiled. "You may hold guns but you're still smoking hot. Even if you're my sister from another bloodline."

For the first time, she felt conscious with herself. What if Takato saw her right now? Nah. He was with his girlfriend Juri so why would that be? Besides, Takato knew Ryo very well and they were also friends in the organization.

With this, Ruki walked towards the comfort room so she could freshen up. She was only quick because she did not want Ryo to think that she was totally not interested in him. She was just partially interested so she could get this plan over with. However, the time is running out and she needed to get married.

When she was finished, she went out of the comfort room so she could return to her companion. Just as she was about to reach her destination, she saw a familiar man only meters away from her. The man had blue hair that was swept to the side, tan skin and grey eyes and she could see that he was wearing a black suit and tie.

_He's here, _Ruki thought and remembered their awkward first meeting. _He's… handsome. I wonder if he recognizes me!_

Apparently, the young man saw her and remembered her. Jenrya was surprised to see her once again and he was amazed to see her in this Chinese restaurant. He wanted to ask for Ruki's name but his previous encounter of her with a gun made his tongue roll back to his throat.

_Say something, Lee! _Jenrya chided himself. _This is your chance to get to know her better!_

Meanwhile, Ruki became magnetized once again to the young man. It seemed that she wanted him to be a part of her test if he could accept the job as her husband.

_This must be the reason why I wanted this stupid date with Ryo to be over, _Ruki thought. _I'm seeing a prospective someone else. _

Since she was not yet eating with Ryo, she rushed back to where she was seated. The blue-haired young man saw that Ruki fled away from him once again.

_Now that I saw her again, she practically ran away from me again! _Jenrya thought. _When can I get to meet her without any hassle? She seems to be interesting from the way she pointed the gun at me yesterday._

Ruki returned to where she was seated with Ryo. She saw that the food already arrived and her stomach grumbled because she realized that she had not eaten for the past few hours.

"Hey, Ruki…" Ryo answered. "Food's here already."

"Thanks, Ryo," Ruki answered casually.

"You looked like you're running after someone, Ruki," Ryo replied, noticing that Ruki became a tint lighter than ever.

_I'm actually wanting to chase someone, _Ruki thought the opposite.

"Ruki?" Ryo asked.

"It's nothing, Ryo," Ruki answered. "I'm just confused with what's going on."

"Well you have your tentacles with you. That should do the trick!" Ryo advised cheerily. "Let's eat!"

_Goddamn it. This wedding thing started the confusion in my goddamn head, _Ruki thought as she remembered the real score behind her daze. "Yeah. Let's eat."

At that very moment, Jenrya was actually with some friends because they were scheduled for a dinner. However, his head seemed not to clear the woman he met once again.

_Could she be a rich woman? _Jenrya thought. _Maybe Hideki's right. I should give myself a try. But this violet-haired woman's distracting me._

His friend Hideki saw that Jenrya was in a daze. He snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Jenrya?" Hideki asked. "You seemed dazed. You lacking sleep?"

_Nope, _Jenrya thought. "No. I just saw someone. I know her face but not her name."

"Oh! So, you got hooked by her looks! That's a sign you should go out of your office one time and act like a real gentleman!" Hideki joked.

With that, Jenrya continued to pay attention to his friend. He would have to deal with the violet-eyed woman next time.

_Just you wait. I'll get to know you real soon, _Jenrya assured himself.

* * *

After they ate, Ruki realized that she could last a conversation with Ryo without any mutterings of curses. But she had to remember the notebook Hirokazu gave her regarding the single men in Tokyo.

"You know. Thanks for suggesting this date. I loved it even if you really put me in the friend-zone," Ryo chuckled as he and Ruki finished their date.

"You've been in the friend-zone ever since I met you, douchebag," Ruki droned.

"Ruki, that's nice." Ryo answered with a laugh.

"Stop that babbling of yours and let's get home. I don't want any other subordinates of mine think that we're goddamn dating or something," Ruki answered as she fidgeted for her cellphone. _I'd better call Matsuda and divulge this shit. At least, I accomplished one thing in my shit list right now. That is, if he's not in the bedroom with his whore._

"Ruki, I've been meaning to ask you this but why did you pop up the question regarding dating?" Ryo asked, curious of what the reason behind this date was. "Besides, I remembered your telling me that you are a man-hater."

"It's nothing, Ryo. I just wanted to give you a chance. But, I'm not meant to be as your girlfriend so I'd really express a huge THANK YOU on this one," Ruki answered back as they stood up so they could get to the car.

"You're welcome, Madame! This is rare because the next dinner I'd be going with you is the dinner with Kobayashi!" Ryo laughed.

The couple went outside of the restaurant so they could find the convertible that was parked nearby. Ruki could say that she had a great night of secretly torturing the guy.

_One down, hundreds to go! _Ruki thought. _Wish myself a good luck! I hope my mother's still here to wait for my idiosyncrasies!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Ruki was standing hear her office building last night's events kept playing in her mind. But still, she was not satisfied with what happened so she decided to resort to another.

Her thoughts were destroyed when she heard a voice. When she looked up, she saw that two thugs were coming towards her. Both wore all-black outfits and looked taller and more wiry than her.

"Oh look!" a thug remarked sarcastically. "Looks like we're lucky today, Makoto."

The thug smirked evilly and laughed. "Yeah, Akano… We got ourselves a bitch to lay!"

Ruki shook her head and thought of something. She realized that her gun was not with her and she was in between a fine line between life and death.

_Shit… _Ruki thought. _What am I going to do now?_

Seeing that he got Ruki off-guard, he decided to challenge her once and for all.

"Come on, bitch!" the black-haired thug remarked. "Want a piece of me?"

"Yeah! You're better off in a brothel!" his brown-haired companion added and began to grab her.

Adroitly, Ruki avoided the brown-haired thug's attempt of getting her. With this, she jumped up and kicked the man in the chest.

"You want a piece of me?" Ruki echoed the black-haired man's question. "Seriously, jackass, do you want a piece of me?!"

Since the man was planning of something to dodge her attacks, Ruki decided to kill them with her signature glare.

"Or, you want a piece of this?!" she asked violently, referring to her fist.

"You'll never win, bitch!" the black-haired man exclaimed sharply. His mind was on his companion because Ruki kicked him in the chest.

"Are you saying that because you don't know what it feels to be beaten by a bitch?" Ruki asked malevolently. "Do you?!"

At that very moment, the blue-haired Jenrya Lee was walking on the street were Ruki was in when he heard some shouting. He was witnessing the tussle and he recognized the figures as two men and a woman.

_They're going to corner that woman! _Jenrya thought and began to run towards the scene. _I must help her._

Jenrya had arrived when he saw that Ruki gave a roundhouse kick to the black-haired man.

"Had enough?!" Ruki yelled. "Or do you want some more?!"

But apparently, the black-haired man did not show signs of giving up. With this, Jenrya decided to step up for Ruki, causing Ruki to be surprised since a man had come to her aid.

_Wow… _Ruki could only think. _No man had ever done this before. Especially for me!_

Seeing that the man was charging at Ruki with his fists, he immediately took the aim and blocked it with his right fist. As his right fist held the charging fist firmly, he gripped the arm with his left hand and forcibly twisted the arm. At that point, the man gave a shrill cry of pain as Jenrya twisted the arm with the objective of placing the arm on the person's back.

"This is what you get for fighting with a woman," Jenrya said calmly as he held the arm firmly and strongly. "You should know better than that."

Ruki's eyes widened as plates as he saw how the blue-haired man held the thugs. This was the man she bumped two days ago and met again in the Chinese restaurant yesterday! And from the looks of him, the young man had skills of martial arts to the point that he could turn the man into a living pretzel. She gazed in admiration at the young man.

_He looked strong to suit me, _Ruki thought but she got distracted by the sight of the man twisted in front of her.

"Please! We're not going to hurt her anymore!" the black-haired man replied.

"I'll take care of this one!" Ruki answered and took the brown-haired man who was still weak with what Ruki just gave him.

"We give up!" the thugs cried out. "We surrender!"

"You motherfuckers better surrender or I'll have my men butcher you!" Ruki threatened harshly "You don't want blood pouring all over your places, do you?"

"N-No!" the men said in unison because of terror.

"Good." Ruki smirked evilly. "At least we do understand each other."

The two skilled persons let the thugs free. Seconds later, they were running in panic. When they were gone, Ruki dusted her fingers. Jenrya as well did the same. Since he found the opportunity to get to know the violet-eyed woman, he decided to ask her if she was alright.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Jenrya asked politely.

"Hell yeah…" Ruki answered rashly. "Anyway… thank you so much for saving my ass…"

"You're welcome," Jenrya spoke up. "Anyway, I'm Lee. Jenrya Lee…"

With this, the young man extended his hand to Ruki. Ruki felt her heart beating as the young man politely offered his hand to her. Since she owed her life to Jenrya, she decided to shake his hand as well.

"And I'm Makino. Ruki Makino…" Ruki replied as she shook the young man's hand as well.

Jenrya smiled because he finally knew the woman's name. But Ruki remembered that she had forgotten to check the names of the men that Hirokazu gave her. Maybe being with this Jenrya could do the trick. However, her thoughts were broken when she heard Jenrya clear his throat.

"Anyway, if you're not busy… maybe we can go out sometime…" Jenrya offered. "Just want to get to know you better. I first thought that you're going to kill me with the gun that you had when we first met."

Ruki turned crimson at that point and began to laugh devilishly. She had the penchant of aiming guns at certain persons when she met them and dared to mess with her.

"I thought you're going to attack me at that time," Ruki explained and decided to accept the man's request so that she could know if he could be another nephew of Satan or a guardian of Hades. "But I guess I'll accept your offer. I just don't trust anyone here in the block. Anyway, you're strong."

Jenrya smiled humbly. "Thank you. It's only martial arts and Tai Chi. Glad that I could help you with my skills."

This caused Ruki to be inclined to learn more about the young man. He seemed to be speaking sincerely and honestly. But she remembered that men had ulterior motives. She had to investigate by accepting his offer of going out with him. The only thing holding her back was Ryo Akiyama, who seemed to not get over her as of now but she only saw him as a friend and acquaintance.

"Anyway… I have to run," Jenrya replied with courtesy. "I'll see you around."

Ruki realized that if she was going out with Jenrya, she needed a place where that would happen.

"Where should I see you?" Ruki asked curiously.

"Maybe right here," Jenrya answered. "Since I always see you here in this street every day, so I'll see you here tomorrow at day. Or, lunch as you'd say."

"Fine by me," Ruki answered plainly.

When the young man went away, Ruki could not help but feel amused.

_I don't know why I'm doubting him but he seemed to be reliable, _Ruki thought. _Goddamn it! I can't feel anything other than hate towards men but why do I seemed to be amused by him!_

Eventually, Ruki decided to go back to her office so she could start her job once again. When she was back at the office, she found Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta chattering.

"What are you excited about, you asses?" Ruki asked. She noticed that the trio was damn excited about something.

"Madame! We found prospective women from the brothel! All thanks to Juri!" Hirokazu answered with a laugh. "Anyway, Madame, have you used the notebook that we gave you?"

Ruki suddenly forgot the notebook that Hirokazu gave her. But she proved that it was useless since she found another pawn to satisfy her pursuit of ultimate happiness. But because of her search for a future husband, she realized that she had no time to be with her mother who needed her care and attention.

"Uh… Not yet," Ruki lied. But the truth was, she chose not to use it for marriage purposes.

_Mom… _Ruki thought. _If you didn't give me this ultimatum, I would have been at home taking care of you!_

Speaking of her mother, Ruki had always seen Rumiko sleeping. Those must be the side effects of the cancer treatment. That required most of her energy so she compensated it through sleeping. Ruki wished that it was her who got sick. After all, hell must be waiting for her already because of her cussing, vulgar behavior and the people she had shot before.

_Just you wait, Mother, _Ruki thought. _You'll see me get married. I'm in a wild goose chase with these assholes around here._

Meanwhile, Jenrya was at his home and massaging his temples. Finally, he met the mystery woman with the gun! But he tried to remember her facial features: her violet eyes, her auburn hair, her fair complexion and face. It seemed like she was an angel dropped from the heaven but with a bad attitude.

_I'm really amused by her! _Jenrya thought. _But she strikes like an expert in tae kwondo… seriously!_

He got badly disturbed when he heard Hideki speak up.

"Say, Jenrya! You look like you're in cloud nine!" his black-haired friend spoke up. Hideki had been staying at the Lee home because his girlfriend kicked him out for the time being.

"Says the guy who got kicked out by his girlfriend because he slept with someone else," Jenrya countered.

"I don't know what happened! I JUST GOT DRUNK!" Hideki emphasized. "But at least, the woman's not a whore!"

"Whore or not, you still slept with her," Jenrya reminded. "Yumiko's really mad at you for doing that!"

"I know," Hideki answered and breathed hopelessly. "Do you even know how to talk to her?"

"Nope, I'm not the one who's engaged," Jenrya replied casually. "I'm not going to deal with a fiery woman for now. It's your call, Hideki."

"Right," Hideki ended. "Thanks for being a friend, Jenrya."

"No problem." Jenrya grinned.

* * *

The next day, Ruki went to the street in front of her loan shark building just like what Jenrya told her. However, when she told her subordinates about what would transpire tomorrow, she felt relieved of their reactions. But the conversation was entirely hilarious.

_"I found a man to play as pawn," Ruki said to her subordinates._

_Hirokazu, Takato, Kenta and the other men had their eyes becoming wide as plates._

_"Are you sure, Madame?" Kenta asked._

_"Who the fuck am I kidding?" Ruki asked. _

_"Who is he?" Takato asked. Being the right hand man, he had a damn to what would happen to Ruki._

_"What is he?" Hirokazu asked as well._

_Ruki decided to tell how he met the man. Besides, she would hit any of them who would laugh at what would she say. _

_"Actually, he saved me from two thugs earlier," Ruki replied nonchalantly. "He looked like a tough guy to me."_

_"Maybe he was a part-time detective, don't you think, Madame?" Kenta stated his theory._

_"What was the name, Madame?" Hirokazu asked._

_"His name is Lee. Jenrya Lee," Ruki replied. _

_"He sounded like a rich man," Takato remarked. _

_"He was the one who offered to get to know me," Ruki added._

_"That's rich! He seemed to have a lot of courage to ask you that!" Kenta added._

_"True. Basically because he twisted the arm of the one who attacked me supposedly," Ruki answered. "But enough about me, alright? I came to tell you that Phase Two of my plan would resume tomorrow."_

_"Who was the Phase One?" Takato asked._

_"Ryo," Ruki droned. _

_The three looked at each other. They thought that Ryo was the one who was hitting on Ruki._

_"Ryo? You went on a date with our club owner and Kobayashi's fan Ryo?" Hirokazu pointed out._

_"I tried, Hirokazu. But we don't seem to mix," Ruki answered nonchalantly. "We're like oil and water. And besides, he's just a level higher than a pig."_

_"So you're considering this Phase Two?" Takato concluded. _

_"Probably. I don't have much time, Takato," Ruki answered. "If this works out too well, might as well that I'll personally pick him. I hope I won't regret this, men."_

_All three bowed in front of Ruki. That signified that they trusted her too much to decide._

"That went well…" Ruki said to herself. "Of course it went well. They're robots, for fuck's sake."

Suddenly, she was interrupted with a voice.

"Penny for your thoughts?" it asked.

She looked up to see that it was Jenrya. Ruki found herself glued to the eyes of the young man.

"N-No," Ruki stuttered. _What was happening with me?! I don't normally stutter in front of everyone!_

"Then let's go," Jenrya answered. "Not far away from here, I know a Chinese café."

They walked towards the café. Like what Jenrya said, it was not that far. They went inside the café and sat down on the table nearest to the door. The café provided a nice Chinese ambiance and it seemed cozy for the patrons.

"So, aside from being a professional ass kicker, what do you do for a living?" Ruki started.

"I work at a corporate firm," Jenrya explained. "Corporate beasts try to skin us alive. What about you? Are you a mixed martial arts expert?"

Ruki became silent at that point. She did not know how to explain this to a man. Besides, she was running out of time. She needed to marry someone so that her mother would see it.

"I operate a loan shark business," Ruki answered casually. "And no, I don't expertise myself in MMA. Karate is what I always do."

Jenrya stroked his chin. "I only see few women handle that kind of field. Do you enjoy it?"

"Hmm… Yes," Ruki answered. _At least, he didn't laugh at me or something! I wonder how far this will go!_

"And I am the boss of fifty men," Ruki continued. "I have them because men are aggressive towards collecting loans."

"That's good," Jenrya answered. "At least, you won't have trouble with the people you're collecting with."

"What about you?" Ruki asked, curious of the young man's quiet demeanor. He looked too kind for her.

"Aside from being an employee in a firm, I'm a mixed breed," Jenrya stated.

Ruki found this astounding. "What are you? A dog or something to have two bloods?"

Jenrya laughed. This surprised the loan shark queen because he was amused by her.

"Nope. I'm not a dog," Jenrya answered, trying to compose himself. "I'm Chinese-Japanese."

_So that's why he looked like another nationality, _Ruki thought. _He has a Chinese blood! But how did he end up here in Japan?_

"But how did you get here?" Ruki asked. "If you don't mind my asking…"

"Well, my father used to be live in China and migrated here to start a new life. It was because he avoided an arranged marriage just because he disliked the woman," Jenrya answered.

_Shit… The plan was about an arranged marriage, _Ruki thought. _How am I gonna find a husband now if this fails? I don't have much time. _

"Then eventually, he found my mother and married her. They had four children including me," Jenrya replied.

"Where are they now?" Ruki asked.

"They're gone," Jenrya answered. "They died in an accident. Only my younger sister and I survived. But eventually, my younger sister died due to asthma."

Ruki felt sorry for the young man. He reminded so much of herself: orphaned by their loved ones. But still, she was lucky that Jenrya did not ask for her relatives.

"That's why I tried to master Tai Chi… the one I demonstrated yesterday," Jenrya answered. "Because it would help me if someone threatens my life."

"That's Tai Chi?" Ruki asked, amazed. _This guy's really powerful more than I thought!_

"Yes," Jenrya answered. "If you're interested, I can teach you how to do it."

"So that's why you liked Chinese things," Ruki remarked. "Because you are one."

"Yes," Jenrya answered.

Ruki only nodded. _He's quiet and placid… and insanely amusing. Guys like him are so rare nowadays!_

"Anyway, I haven't noticed this until today," Jenrya added. "You're beautiful and strong. I wish I could have a woman just like you."

Ruki became startled with the request. The statement was more like a wish rather than a tone of aggression.

"Are you single?" Ruki asked. _I hope he is. Damn. He really got me with his kind charms. Kind? Well… He's not just like any other guys out there! He really seemed like a gentleman to boot!_

"Yes. Why?" Jenrya answered. "I think I'm going to ask you that."

"No," Ruki corrected. "I'm still single."

Jenrya's eyes became wide with confusion. He thought that he could not stand a chance because of what he saw in the Chinese restaurant yesterday.

"I'm not surprised that I'm single," Ruki answered deviously. "My suitors are somehow afraid to get in touch with my fist and my gun."

"I guess I should make my move then," Jenrya replied with a grin.

"Don't press your luck, Lee. I may find you amusing but I'm still going to be treating you like shit." Ruki smirked.

"Then I guess I'm the luckiest shit in Tokyo," Jenrya countered back with a laugh.

This caused Ruki to laugh humorously. This was the first time this thing happened. None of her subordinates or any other guy could make her laugh. Jenrya definitely crossed her limits today.

_He really seemed to pass my personality, _Ruki thought as she looked at the young man. _I think he's the one I'm looking for. _

They had forgotten the time because of their amusement. Ruki could swear that she had found the one not because what her goal dictated but it was because of the pleasant company Jenrya was giving , what distracted her was the unusual race of her heart because of the young man.

"So, Miss Makino, can I see you sometime once again?" Jenrya asked formally. "If no, I'll respect your decisions."

"Just Ruki and not my goddamn surname. I must say that I'm thankful since you're not indifferent to my job," Ruki answered. "And I really liked your company. We should do that damn dating again."

"Thank you, Ruki." Jenrya smiled. "And if you liked my company, I liked you already."

Ruki realized that Jenrya and Ryo had differences when she went with them for the first time.

"Just to remind you, Lee… I'm not a whore to simply go out and have fun." Ruki snorted as she emphasized what she wanted to mean. "I'm not a whore that is born to fuck and party all night."

"Don't worry about that because I'm not into them," Jenrya answered with a laugh. "I've dated women but they only liked me because of external appearances."

That was what Ruki wanted to tell Jenrya earlier. And for the first time, she found Jenrya handsome and his tan skin complimented his masculine stature.

"Nice ego, pal." Ruki snorted.

"Thank you." Jenrya chuckled. "Glad you appreciated them though."

Ruki studied the difference between Jenrya and Ryo. Ryo wanted her because she was hot, beautiful and strong. Meanwhile, Jenrya was a man of few words but he was appreciative of her beauty and strength. Jenrya did not even mind if she was a loan shark after all. Besides, she made it clear to Ryo that they would be only friends and nothing more than that.

_Another date could help me find out if I'm eligible to get this Chinese man as my spouse, _Ruki thought. _  
_

When they got out of the café, Jenrya and Ruki started walking again.

"It's nice getting to know you, Ruki," Jenrya answered honestly. "Because I really wanted to know you during the time you aimed the gun at me."

Ruki stifled a laugh. "You seemed unable to live that gun incident down, are you?"

"Well. It's really remarkable for me," Jenrya replied with a chuckle. "Because that's how I met you. It's a kind of a stick-up!"

"Well, I'm honored, Lee." Ruki answered with a devilish grin.

"Just Jenrya and not Lee." Jenrya answered. "You're my friend already."

"Okay," Ruki said. "I'll see you if you want to see me."

Eventually, Ruki walked away with her usual kick-ass mode.

_This is making me nuts, _Ruki thought._ I should hate men but this man tried to bring me closer to him!_

Jenrya smiled for he was going to have a second date with her.

_Round One complete! _Jenrya thought. _Now for Round Two!_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Ruki was in the office and she was in front of her men who seemed more excited than her to learn the news.

"So, Madame! How did it go?" Takato asked. "Did he cause you problems?"

All were interrupted when they heard Ryo Akiyama coming in through the main door.

"Uh… Never mind…" Takato replied.

"Hey, guys!" Ryo greeted and bowed to Ruki. "Good morning, Madame!"

"Good morning, Ryo." Ruki droned. "For Matsuda's answer, I'd say that I enjoyed the date with Lee."

Ryo's eyes went wide as plates. He could not believe that Ruki was going out with someone else, a stranger for that matter.

"When did that happen?" Ryo inquired.

"The day after our date, Akiyama." Ruki snorted. "I enjoyed, Akiyama, but I don't want you sleeping with someone else under my turf."

Ryo puffed air. But what could he do? He had known Ruki as a comrade for years but she only saw him as a friend. Besides, Ruki was right. He could not settle for one girl. He would go clubbing and bar-hopping just to get a woman alone. He knew that Ruki disliked his philandering the most. And he had completely understood it when he and Ruki went out to a date for the first in the longest time. Plus, they could not be together because they were adoptive siblings. Jiro Kobayashi would have a fit once he learned all about this.

"That's nice." Ryo grinned. "So, was he good in bed?"

Hirokazu, Takato and Kenta stared at him in shock. They were surprised with Ryo's choice of words.

"Are you fucking kidding with me?" Ruki asked sharply. "Why would I do that? Am I an idiot to just give a whim of myself then play with it? Of course not!"

"Sorry. From the way you said the word 'enjoy', you seemed like you reached euphoria," Ryo explained.

"You're an idiot." Ruki snorted. "If not stupid, you're a dufus."

"Thanks, Ruki." Ryo smiled. "So, Madame… I have some news."

Ruki looked at Ryo with interest. "What news?" she asked.

"The White Sharks are coming to get us back. We have to return to our assassin states," Ryo replied gravely. "They didn't say when would they attack but we have to keep our eyes open. I think they're getting ready to eliminate us one by one!"

"How did you know about this?" Ruki asked. "Are you working for them?"

Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta casted a dark look at Ryo's direction.

"Ruki, I'll never betray the one who adopted us." Ryo laughed. "But it seemed that they want you in exchange for some goddamn information that you know. We have to be ready."

"Thanks a lot, Akiyama. I always knew I could count on you." Ruki smirked evilly. "You're not as bad as I thought you'd be!"

"With pleasure, Madame." Ryo bowed. "So, boys, who would want to go with me clubbing later tonight?"

"Count us in!" Takato answered for the men.

"Alright… I'll see you later tonight, guys!" Ryo answered with a laugh.

Ruki only shook her head. She suddenly thought of Jenrya Lee. As an assassin, she should not feel something related to attraction or affection. It was gross for her. But she felt magnetized to the young man. Was it pity that she felt or was it her idea to get hooked with a man just to fulfill her mother's last wishes?

"What about you, Madame? Don't you want to go partying?" Hirokazu asked his boss.

"I have something else to take care of." Ruki sighed. She was more worried with what Ryo told her. The rival of the organization had surfaced and it wanted her.

"Suit yourself, Madame!" Takato concluded.

"I need to ask you assholes something," Ruki stated. "Will you be mindful of the neighborhood later?"

The four men bowed down to her.

"Yes. We will!" they answered in unison.

Eventually, Ruki went outside of her room so that she could get out of the building. She was too stressed to deal with situations right now. It was also just like her mother requesting her to get married and the meeting of her potential suitor Jenrya.

Speaking of Jenrya, Ruki remembered that she would have a second date with him.

"Hmm… He didn't specify when the date would be," Ruki said to her.

Just as she was standing in front of the building, the devil she was speaking was already walking towards her. Ruki could feel that she was sweating. Why? Because Jenrya crossed the line yesterday and she did not know what to do right now.

"Hi." Jenrya smiled at her.

_Here we go again, _Ruki thought hard. _I wonder what he's up to this time._

"Uh… Greetings?" Ruki answered hesitantly. "Jenrya."

Jenrya only chuckled. This gave Ruki an unusual impression about him.

"You seemed too happy. After all what you told me yesterday, you're still happy." Ruki noticed the smile that wore on Jenrya's face.

"Even if I suffered too much, I have to move on. I have to be happy," Jenrya explained.

Ruki only shrugged. She could not feel the same way as him. She could not move on that her grandmother was dead for years and her mother was deathly sick. It was as if fate had conspired against her. She could not be happy that someday, she would be really alone. And her mother was right at one thing: who would take care of Ruki when she was totally gone?

"Right…" Ruki only managed to say.

"I still owe you a date, Miss Ruki." Jenrya winked.

Ruki could not help but feel awed by the young man's gestures. He was gentle, kind and nice towards her unlike those men who would like to make passes at her or probably wanted to bed her if it was not for her intervention or her subordinates'.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Ruki could only ask.

"What benefit would I get if I treat others badly?" Jenrya answered wisely.

"You're so deep," Ruki complimented. _Yeah. He's so deep. I wonder where they come from!_

"It's all thanks to my sensei. He trained me and it's because of him, I learned also the Tai Chi," Jenrya explained.

"Oh…" Ruki mumbled. "So, where do you want to go this time?"

"It's a surprise." Jenrya grinned. "Now come on!"

_Who does he think he is for making me guess? _Ruki thought impulsively.

Jenrya glanced at Ruki for a moment. He mentally laughed for she could not figure out where they were going.

_Don't worry, Ruki. I'm not going to kidnap you! _Jenrya thought.

"Do we have to walk?" Ruki asked.

"Yes," Jenrya answered. "It's not that far, Ruki."

They were followed by an awkward silence since Ruki was not that much of a talker and netiher was Jenrya. After a few minutes of walking, Jenrya and Ruki arrived at their destination. When they got there, they were actually seeing the park that had the tall trees with the cherry blossoms inside there. Ruki could not believe her eyes because of what she saw. The last time she had been here was the time she was still a child. And now that she was twenty-four, she had returned and saw this park once again.

"I've seen this park before," Ruki said in amazement.

Ruki remembered that this was the park she always went when she was still younger. Those were the days when Grandma Seiko was still alive.

"Really?" Jenrya asked her.

"Yes. It sure changed a lot," Ruki remarked, noticing that the park also had cherry blossoms with it. "Those flowers are beautiful… I loved these flowers… I always get one with my grandmother and stock it inside our house before."

"Maybe I should bring you often here," Jenrya teased. "You've had always a soft spot for flowers."

"Don't you dare mess with me, Lee," Ruki threatened. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I'm not messing with you. I'm just amazed that you used to go here," Jenrya explained. "It's okay to have soft spot. Everyone does that."

Ruki was surprised that the man understood her. She wished that he would always understand her rashness as well.

"What about you, Jenrya?" Ruki asked. "Have you been here before?"

"I've always visited this one with my family. But after they left, my visits had become less and less until I stopped," Jenrya answered. "Not until recently did I find my ability to return here. It's just a constant reminder of my happy memories with my parents and siblings."

"At least, you've got happy memories with your family as a whole," Ruki replied.

"Yeah. Now that I'm alone, I made a promise to myself," Jenrya answered back.

"What did you promise?" Ruki asked, her voice becoming softer for the man.

"That when I have the chance to get a girl, I'll bring her here during one of our dates," Jenrya explained and smiled at Ruki. "And you're that first girl to make me do this."

Then Jenrya turned his view to the green trees and the pink cherry blossoms.

_I'm the first girl, _Ruki thought. _Wow. I feel goddamn special. _

At that point, Ruki felt the blood go to her head and it spread along her cheeks. Now, she was blushing. If she would deny this, that would land in a total failure. So, all this time, Jenrya had been serious towards her during their dates! He crossed Ruki's limits, made her feel comfortable and treated her specially. That was a major bonus point for Ruki Makino.

"I…" Ruki cannot find the ability to talk.

"Don't mention anything, Ruki. I'm honored to bring you here." Jenrya smiled.

_Would he be serious just like this if I picked him to be my husband? _Ruki thought. _Now I realized that it's him who won the position._

"Thanks…" Ruki answered but smirked. "But you crossed the delicate line already."

"I'm sorry for that," Jenrya answered in his chivalrous manner.

"Don't be. I'm glad you're not like the other men I met," Ruki complimented him. "Other men would run around like dogs just for me."

"Thank you." Jenrya smiled.

"Anyway, how old are you?" Ruki asked.

"I'm twenty-four," Jenrya answered. "I've turned twenty-four ages ago."

Ruki was surprised. This man also belonged to the same age as her! That would settle the greatest compatibility with him in getting married.

_This is shit… _Ruki thought. _I've been around my subordinates who are the same as my age but him? At least… he's not older just like Ryo…_

Ryo was two years older than Ruki. They were both adopted by Kobayashi years ago. She remembered how she always got irritated with Ryo.

_"Sweetie," Ryo said to Ruki with a gleam in his eye._

_"Don't call me that!" Ruki yelled. _

_"But you're as sweet as honey, Ruki," Ryo teased. _

_Having enough of Ryo's pranks and jokes, she decided to call on to her foster father. _

_"Okaa-san," Ruki called her foster father, Jiro Kobayashi. "Ryo's teasing me!"_

_Then the black-haired man called on to the blue-eyed brunet. Ryo was laughing because he was amused by the girl._

_"Ryo… stop teasing Ruki… Be kind to her because she'll be your little sister from now on!" Jiro Kobayashi stated as he intervened before the two start a verbal tussle._

_"Okay, Okaa-san." Ryo smiled and returned to the girl. "Ruki… From now on, I'll protect you from any harm."_

_"You sure, Ryo?" Ruki asked. _

_"Definitely!" Ryo smiled._

"Yeah. I can't believe that asshole Akiyama used to be my adoptive brother even if both of us were adopted by the same man!" Ruki said to herself. "But that's another reason why I didn't want anything to be so much more."

Her thoughts were ruined when she heard Jenrya's voice.

"So, how old are you, Ruki?" he asked. "If you don't mind my asking…"

"I'm also twenty-four." Ruki snorted. "I can't believe it. We're coincidentally having the same ages!"

"I know." Jenrya laughed. "I also can't believe it too."

Ruki found herself looking at Jenrya's eyes. Goddamn it. She needs to say something or otherwise, her plan might fail.

_Ruki Makino! _Ruki berated herself. _Say something! _

Ruki took a deep breath and calmed herself. This is now or never in Ruki's words.

"I know you won't like this… but I have a proposition to make," Ruki said, offering the final plan to what she wanted originally.

Jenrya looked at her in interest. He was bracing himself for what he was going to hear.

"What is it?" Jenrya asked her.

Ruki let out a smirk. "I want to marry you."

For that moment, Jenrya could swear that it seemed like he would have been sent flying by Ruki's fist. Was Ruki out of her mind?

"Ruki? Are you serious?" Jenrya asked her, completely surprised. "You want to marry me?"

"Of course…" Ruki replied nonchalantly. "I liked your company so I think it would be nice to make that company permanent, you know?"

"Right…" Jenrya answered. "Are you sure about this? We've only known each other for barely a week."

"I'm sure about this," Ruki answered with confidence. "I'm not good at expressing feelings since I'm a loan shark and I'm literally a stone-heart so yeah… I'm sure about this."

"And we're only going out on dates for two days, Ruki," Jenrya reminded her. _But the truth is, I already liked her from the start. From the time she aimed the gun at me, I liked her already. _

"I know about that," Ruki answered honestly. "I'm not that easily romantically inclined but when I know that someone's interesting or there's something interesting around him, then I'll grab that chance. You're a very interesting guy, Jenrya."

Apparently, Jenrya scratched his head. He did not know what to do because Ruki had asked him into marriage. And both of them were single and had no idea about marriage.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ruki," Jenrya answered but he could not deny himself that he was really attracted to the young woman with the gun.

"And out of all people, you're acting like a real gentleman and I respect that," Ruki answered, quickly stating the reason why she picked him as well. She left out the details regarding her rushed marriage because she heard that Jenrya's father had been pushed to an arranged marriage in which the older Lee objected.

"I know it's embarrassing but I'll say it again. I liked you, Ruki," Jenrya answered back. "If you liked my company, then I really liked you from the start."

Ruki obviously figured out that the young man was into her and she could not help but loosen up around him. She was actually loosening up when she was with her subordinates but this was a different thing and a different person. She could not even guess why Jenrya could understand her!

"Thanks for liking me… At least, you didn't try and mess with me," Ruki replied with a grin.

"Why would I mess with someone as beautiful as you? Or as vindictive as you?" Jenrya teased.

"Because you're a guy and you're probably after something," Ruki explained casually. "I don't want that to happen. But gladly, nothing did."

Then the two returned their view of the landscape that was occupied by the green trees and the flowers. Jenrya felt his heart leaping because an opportunity for him to settle down came towards him and fast! Plus, he was attracted to the woman. That would be easy for him to take into account that he got married to her. He turned to her and saw that she was still looking at the view.

"So, what do you say?" Ruki asked as she returned her gaze to Jenrya.

That was it. He decided to agree to it since he wanted to figure out what was with Ruki and how would she live as his wife. His feelings for her were also a major bonus point.

_I like her, _Jenrya thought. _I don't know if this like will turn into something else. There's something special about Ruki, really. Perhaps by getting to know about her… I will be willing to accept her limits and probably… help her with them. _

And being the gallant person that he is, Jenrya smiled at Ruki since a more complicated gesture might offend her. Ruki saw Jenrya's smile and her heart had pumped once again.

_Curse this circulatory system of mine! _Ruki thought. _I can't feel something for him! But why does my heart act this way? This isn't right! I'm a gangster-assassin for fuck's sake!_

"Miss Ruki Makino, will you marry me?" Jenrya asked.

Ruki was surprised with what Jenrya just did. Jenrya had returned the question to her!

"Are you fucking kidding with me?" Ruki asked in utter surprise. "I asked you that then you'd return it as well. Are you insane?"

Jenrya smiled again. Oh, he was going to get it!

"Well… A man should do the proposing, not the woman," Jenrya answered. "And I just want to do the right thing so I asked you. Besides, this may have been rushed but I know that getting to know about each other could be something that you wouldn't expect."

Ruki only nodded in understanding.

"I guess I judged you once again," Ruki answered in embarrassment.

"Don't be." Jenrya smiled. "People make mistakes. And that's normal."

"Thanks for understanding me," Ruki answered. "I still don't get how you do it."

Jenrya only shrugged. "So what do you say?" he continued.

"Okay, Jenrya. Fine," Ruki replied. "I will marry you."

Jenrya only smiled at Ruki. For the first time, Ruki felt contented. Not only she satisfied the wish of her mother but she felt that she found someone to talk to or who would understand her. If she told him more about her shortcomings then, maybe she had won a shot at attraction and affection.

"So, shall we go home and announce to the others our engagement?" Jenrya teased.

"You're such an idiot, Lee." Ruki snorted. "Just because I'm marrying you doesn't mean you'll get everything you want!"

"I know I won't get anything," Jenrya answered with a laugh. "And that's why I'm trying to get you."

"You and your pick-up lines are going to be the death of me, Jenrya Lee!" Ruki warned. "I'm warning you!"

Jenrya raised his hands in complete surrender. "You're the boss, Madame!"

_I can't believe this. _Ruki groaned. _I think I'm going to be the one who's in charge of this marriage or something!_

"I have a question," Ruki answered.

"Yes?" Jenrya asked.

"When do you want us to get married?" Ruki answered. _I hope he answers soon._

"If you want, we can settle next week Saturday if it's alright with you?" Jenrya proposed.

That sent Ruki thinking. Her meeting with Jenrya had been as quick as lightning but she was glad he gave her a week to prepare. Besides, weddings are lavish occasions that needed to be prepared for.

"Alright. Saturday it is then?" Ruki answered and took her phone.

"Okay," Jenrya answered. "Is it okay for me to get your number so that we could fix things together for the wedding?"

"Yeah sure," Ruki agreed. "I was about to say that one."

The two exchanged phone numbers so they could easily get in touch with each other regarding the wedding matters.

"So I guess I'll see you," Jenrya said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Ruki answered as well.

* * *

That night, Ruki was at home and visited her mother in a house she made up for her. She was going to tell her about the engagement. She hoped that it would end well just like what happened in the office building earlier.

_"Idiots," Ruki called out._

_All of her subordinates including Ryo faced her. _

_"Ma'am?" Takato asked. _

_"I have big news." Ruki droned._

_"What is it?" Hirokazu asked._

_"I'm getting married," Ruki answered casually._

_All men had their eyes widening as plates. Ruki had found a man to be her husband?_

_"Seriously, Ruki? I thought you hated men!" Ryo answered._

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Ryo," Ruki answered. "I was actually finding a man who'll end up as my husband… and I succeeded!"_

_Ryo only grinned. He may have not been chosen but he knew that Ruki knew better than this. To him, the guy Ruki chose was really lucky. _

_"Congrats!" they chorused._

_"Thank you." Ruki smirked. _

_"So when will the wedding be?" Kenta inquired._

_"Saturday next week. Because of this wedding, you goons will have to prepare this for me," Ruki answered. "And Takato, make sure to get Juri. I need help with the wedding dress."_

_"Sure, Madame! No problem at all!" the four chorused again. _

"That really ended well," Ruki said to herself. "It's awesome. I could fool them all day!"

She saw her mother walking out of her room. Ruki went to Rumiko and hugged her.

"Hi, Mom," Ruki said with a smile. That was a smile that she would not show to anyone else.

Rumiko sat down on the couch and Ruki followed as well.

"You must have brought great news, daughter." Rumiko smiled at Ruki.

"Yes, Mom." Ruki smiled. "I do have."

"Then what is it?" Rumiko asked with interest.

"Mom," Ruki started. "I'm getting married."

This caused Rumiko to laugh heartily and hug her daughter once again.

"Really?" Rumiko asked. "You're getting married?!"

"Yes, Mom." Ruki smiled. _I am getting married._

"That's wonderful!" Rumiko said cheerily. "I always knew my daughter would get a guy who would love her!"

Ruki became silent at that point. Jenrya told her that he liked her. Could that be synonymous as love? Nah. That was not it. And it was very impossible.

"Yeah, Mom. I know," Ruki started. "I know."

"When's the wedding?" Rumiko inquired.

"Saturday next week," Ruki answered back. "I hope you'd come, Mother."

Rumiko smiled at her daughter. "Of course, I will! This is your first and last wedding, dear!"

"Thanks, Mother." Ruki sighed. "I just wish you'll still have a long time with me."

"Oh, daughter… Don't worry too much." Rumiko smiled. "I'll be here to support you in your endeavors."

"Thanks a lot," Ruki remarked. "Thank you so much for everything, Mother!"

"So, what is he? Is he handsome? Is he rich?" Rumiko asked consequently. "Is he your co-worker?"

Ruki swore that she wanted to be eaten by the ground because of her mother's words.

_Mother please! _Ruki thought in vain. _Watch your words!_


	6. Chapter 6

After informing her subordinates and her mother about her impending marriage with Jenrya, Ruki had pushed through with everything. Her subordinates planned the entire wedding together with Juri because the wedding itself was their gift to her after all what she did for them while being the gangster-assassin boss.

However, in the other side, there was more than it met the eye. Apparently, darkness was looming over them ahead.

One day, inside a large mansion in Tokyo, an old man was seen petting his Japanese bobtail when a younger man named Ryushin Uzaki came inside the door with his goons. He was one of the aforementioned White Sharks.

"Hey, Boss!" the young man greeted and bowed in front.

"What now?" the older man asked, apparently dismayed that his time with his pet had been badly disrupted.

"I heard that bitch Amethyst is getting married," the young man started.

The older man was surprised with what he just heard.

"Married? Amethyst?" the old man named Masato Neji asked.

"Yes," the young man continued.

With this, Masato laughed raucously. He felt that it was a joy for him that the powerful woman inside the rival organization was getting married.

_If she was, then there would be no stopping me in eliminating those fools! _Masato thought evilly.

"So, she's getting married," Masato stated. "This calls for a celebration."

"Should we send her a bouquet?" the young man asked.

"That's not good enough for her," Masato concluded as he rubbed the fur of his pet cat.

* * *

Then the very special day came. It was a Saturday morning and all of the people are getting ready for the Lee-Makino nuptial. Unfortunately, it would be a great surprise for those who did not know the reason why Ruki was marrying.

But the day might be destroyed completely because a van parked on the side of the church and its passengers alighted. They went to the back of the van and unloaded a carton full of paint cans. The man opened the paint cans and another man held a rope.

"You do NOT want to get caught, so do it right," Ryushin, the leader, instructed.

At that moment, Jenrya Lee was preparing himself in a room inside the church. He felt nervous because everything was rushed. Lately, he seemed to be losing his composure around Ruki and his heart would always go wild. It looked like that he found his match with her.

_Even if she doesn't know it, Ruki makes my heart beat twice in a row, _Jenrya thought. _I think I have feelings for her other than friendship. But I already asked her this so there's really no turning back._

Meanwhile, Ruki was in her room with her subordinates and Juri. She was stunningly beautiful because of her face that was covered with makeup. Her cheeks were rosy because of the blush-on and her eyelids were covered with lavender eye shadow while her long eyelashes had been tainted with black mascara. Her soft and pink lips turned into a deep shade of rosy red and her hair was tied into a bun. Her wedding gown was a simple white tube and it extended to her feet. She was wearing silver high heels which were lent by Juri.

Because of her appearance, Ryo, Hirokazu, Takato, Kenta and Juri were gaping at her. They never imagined that Ruki could look this beautiful.

"Hey, boss!" Hirokazu snickered. "Maybe you should get married everyday! You're looking beautiful!"

"Shut your pie hole, Shiota," Ruki threatened.

Ruki was still annoyed because the guests were mainly composed of whores and she did not like it a bit.

"You fuck-ups," Ruki began harshly as her veil was being fixed. "How come only nightclub whores are here? This ain't no club opening!"

Ryo felt guilty but he found the situation amusing. It was his fault that the guests in Ruki's wedding were composed of whores and the staffs in his clubs and hotels.

"Sorry, Ruki." Ryo stifled a laugh. "I just can't help it! And besides, I have to close five of my clubs just to get these girls."

"Admit it then, Ryo," Ruki pointed out. "One of those girls is your wife and the other is your mistress."

The five people only laughed heartily with Ruki's remark.

"Besides, Ruki, you said not to tell anyone on the outside," Ryo explained.

Ruki looked at her wedding dress once again and shifted her gaze at Juri. The brunette also had to explain to her.

"Did you pick out this dress, Juri?" Ruki asked.

"They say it was the best," Juri admitted adamantly.

"Look how low-cut it is," Ruki replied sharply. "Are you trying to make me look like you, Juri?"

"No!" Juri replied with her hands waving.

All were interrupted when they heard the door open. It was Rumiko with someone Ruki hired as a caretaker. Since no one should know about Ruki's background, they smiled as if they were Ruki's friends.

"Almost ready?" Rumiko remarked. "You're really beautiful, daughter."

Ruki smiled warmly. She knew that her mother was really happy today.

"Thank you," Ruki replied.

Then Rumiko had shut the door gently. When she heard that her mother was out of earshot, Ruki cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Now let's get this shit going!" she added.

With this, Ruki went out of the room together with her subordinates and Juri. Ryo, being Ruki's adoptive brother before she grew up as a rash and vulgar adult, helped her go down the stairs. In a moment in time, they were already standing near the doorway and the others dissipated to the door because of what Ryo had said regarding the White Sharks.

"Where's Jenrya?" Ruki asked softly.

"He's already at the altar waiting for you." Ryo winked.

"Shut the crap up, Ryo," Ruki whispered.

Meanwhile, the members of the White Shark gang were positioned in the upper deck. Their plan was to pour red paint on Ruki while she was walking towards the altar.

The wedding march was being played by a band and Ruki felt nervous. This would be the first time she would be doing such thing and the guests were already looking at her. She was also carrying the bouquet that was filled with red roses while walking on the red carpet and towards the altar.

From afar, Jenrya was standing and he could see his bride and friend walking towards him. He smiled because this marriage might be sudden but he knew that he would have more time to get to know about Ruki as well.

_She's beautiful… _Jenrya thought.

While she was walking, Ruki could see that Jenrya looked more handsome today with his black suit and his midnight blue hair was laid to the side. She could not help but admire him as well.

_He looked handsome today… _Ruki thought as well.

Rumiko was proud of her daughter for she saw her get married already. Despite her ailing state, she made it sure to attend to her daughter's special day.

_Oh, Ruki, _Rumiko thought wistfully. _You're really a grown up woman already!_

The four men and Juri went to their seats so they could look at Ruki marching towards her groom. While the bride was marching, Ryo sensed something fishy and that he whispered something to Takato.

"Looks like I sensed a saboteur in Ruki's wedding," Ryo whispered. "I saw a suspicious man while I was on my way here."

"Then let's go!" Takato whispered back.

Juri was surprised when Takato, Ryo, Hirokazu and Kenta quietly went away from their seats. She decided to watch the wedding while the four men went away.

_I wish they'd be okay! _Juri thought.

At that moment, Ryo, Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta were out of the church for a while.

"This wedding must have lured the White Sharks here, Ryo," Takato stated. "The opportunity to ambush Ruki seemed like gold to them."

"I know, Takato," Ryo replied dryly. "We need to stop this. We can't afford being caught, now that Ruki's mother is here."

"I forgot to take that into account!" Hirokazu smacked himself.

"What shall we do now, Ryo?" Kenta asked, feeling frightful for his boss whose wedding might be badly ruined by her enemies. "We can't act up, right?"

"We have to split up and search for traces of them," Ryo replied, feeling hopeful that they would stop the madness before it ended. "Let's go!"

Eventually back inside the church, Ruki arrived at the altar with a smile upon seeing Jenrya because the bride was supposed to smile at her groom.

"I forgot to tell you that you look wonderful today, Ruki," he whispered into her ear as he offered his left arm to her.

"Thank you," she whispered back and put her right arm in Jenrya's.

Now that the two were at the altar with him, the priest began his litany.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to bind these two individuals in marriage: Jenrya Lee and Ruki Makino."

The entire congregation witnessed the wedding ceremony as the priest continued his litany. At this point, Jenrya and Ruki were seated together.

Meanwhile, Takato and Ryo had decided to start searching the upper deck while Hirokazu and Kenta scouted the church grounds. They had to be quiet otherwise, they might disrupt the wedding of their fierce mistress.

With this incognito way of protecting Ruki, Takato and Ryo returned inside the church but this time, they took a different route wherein they would not be seen.

"I knew that someone had spied here," Ryo replied. "Ryushin must have sent his idiots here."

"Yeah," Takato agreed. "But I still don't get it."

"Takato, you have to get that the White Sharks are the fiercest enemies. They won't let a thing pass, including weddings!" Ryo declared. "Ruki had crossed the line one time and luckily, she made it alive. That's why our organization and the White Sharks are the worst enemies to date."

Meanwhile, Hirokazu and Kenta had found the culprits at the church grounds and saw the paint can in their hands. They gave them a roundhouse kick and followed it with some punches causing the paint to spill somewhere.

"Who do you think you are?!" Hirokazu berated them with his voice softer.

"Sorry!" the men said profusely.

"Better be glad that Ruki wasn't here!" Kenta warned as he sent the other guy a nice upper cut on his jaw. "She'll be killing you already!"

The men cowered in fright because of what they heard.

"Don't kill us! We're just doing what we were told!" the two heard them whisper.

"We'll be killing you just like what Ruki told us!" Hirokazu replied rashly.

At that moment inside the church, Ryo and Takato had made it to the upper deck and saw the perpetrators. When they heard the door, the men in black suits turned around and saw Ryo and Takato.

"Hey! Stay down!" Takato whispered and placed his index finger near his mouth.

The man did what Takato told them. Ryo was ready for an attack but Takato stopped him. But the thugs were unable to control themselves so they brought the paint cans with them and lunged towards the two. Ryo had kicked the first one in the chest and adroitly avoided the second one's punches by bending his body backwards.

Takato was lunged by the remaining two and he jumped up because he saw that the men came from opposing directions and he had a trick from his sleeve. As a result, the two men had bumped into each other.

_This is nuts! Have no they respect for a church?! _Takato thought as he and Ryo tackled the White Shark members together. It was tiring considering that it was two versus four.

_These idiots have no idea who are they messing with! It's lucky that Ruki's not here or otherwise, blood will be shed all over! _Ryo thought as he avoided the attacks at him.

The fighting went for some time. But this was not easy to be quiet. The fighting sent noise around the area and the sounds reached Ruki and Jenrya as well. Jenrya looked backwards but he decided not to do it at all.

_What's the noise all about?! _Ruki thought. _Are those idiots acting up again?_

Unfortunately, because of the noise, the priest was badly interrupted. But what amazed him was what he saw. Some men were fighting other people in the upper deck and they were hitting on the ledge.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We've prepared a special martial arts event today!" the master of the ceremony spoke up. "A never before seen event!"

Then the fighting continued because of what Takato and Ryo's doing. Worse, Ryushin entered the scene and Takato saw him. Ryushin attacked Takato but the latter dodged his blows and when Ryushin was already distracted, Takato punched him and Ryushin fell backwards.

"Uhhh!" Ryushin bellowed.

The priest's eyes widened as plates as he saw the commotion upwards. He never knew that such event would occur in a wedding! He decided to continue the wedding with the commotion.

"Uh…" the priest stammered.

"Such fantastic action!" the emcee exclaimed. "And now, you are witnessing the climax to this special performance!"

Ruki was oblivious to what was going on. Probably, her men were doing that just to protect her.

_I'll have a word with them later on, _Ruki thought.

Just like a climax in a story, Takato and Ryo were at the peak of their fighting. Takato kicked the man in the chest. Ryo had hit another guy with a punch in his face, strong enough that he was sending the guy to the walls and hitting his back.

"Yuuuuuh!" he exclaimed.

"Yay! They're giving it all!" the emcee exclaimed in amazement.

But what amazed the spectators was when Takato and the leader of the White Shark members fell. Right now, they were hanging at the ledge. Takato was nearly falling and he held on to the pants of the White Shark leader, causing him to expose the latter's boxers.

"Let's give a big hand to the performers!" the emcee urged and clapped his hands as well.

With this, the crowd gave a round of applause because of the show that was transpiring. Some gave fits of laughter as they saw the man hanging to his life.

_Goodness! _Juri thought as she saw Takato who was clinging to the man.

Because of this, Juri was amazed with what her boyfriend was doing upstairs and rushed to the band that was playing the music.

"Play something!" she urged on while she tapped the drums. "Quick!"

With this, the band played the tone of a winning wrestling match. Juri was totally amazed that such martial arts skill was demonstrated on the day of Ruki's wedding.

_Goodness gracious! What would Ruki say if she saw Takato fighting someone here! _Juri thought in panic.

"Amazing!" the emcee remarked. "Stupendous!"

The band continued for some time so that they want to see that everything was clear before doing stupid things in the wedding.

Feeling embarrassed for what happened, Ryo and Takato eventually brought the four men with them and went away. The four men were tied together with the courtesy of the ropes they found in the ledge.

"What are we going to do with them, Ryo?" Takato asked, wondering what they would do with the thugs they fought.

Ryo had a smirk in his face. "I got a better idea. Call Hirokazu. I think he also caught some!"

Takato then took his phone while he held his two captives. They were making their way towards the church grounds.

"Hello, Hirokazu?"

_"Yeah, Takato?"_

"Where are you?"

_"We're outside waiting for you!"_

"Okay! Just hold a sec and we'll be bringing you surprises!"

Not long after, the four men met with their captives. As soon as they saw their captives, they laughed raucously. Hirokazu and Kenta had caught two men and had paint cans with themselves.

"So, you guys are planning to ambush Ruki, eh?" Ryo asked with a smug grin.

"And pour her with red paint, huh?" Takato continued.

Hirokazu demonstrated the opening of the paint can and showed it to their captives and grinned evilly. Kenta also grinned evilly causing the captives to swallow hard in fright.

"Ryo, after we figured out what they wanted, we decided to buy paint but we'll do it to them!" Hirokazu said to Ryo as he opened one can. "Ryo, would you like to be the first?"

Ryo gave a cocky grin and took what Hirokazu gave him. "My pleasure, Hirokazu!"

After he said those words, Ryo poured the contents of the paint to the ringleader.

"That's what you get when you mess up with the Black Swords!" Ryo declared and laughed at the ringleader, now covered in red paint. "Your turn, Takato!"

Takato took one paint can and threw it to the two men. Hirokazu took another and splashed it to the other. Kenta took the last and the captives were covered in red paint completely.

"Who's covered in red now, huh?" Takato taunted.

The captives became speechless because they were tied up and covered in paint.

"So, who's the boss now?" Hirokazu snickered as he mocked the captives in red.

The remaining three only laughed with Hirokazu's comment and Ryo dusted his hands.

"Let's return. We still have a wedding to catch," Ryo declared.

Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta followed Ryo as they walked towards the church door. they left the helpless captives in red paint in order to send message to the White Sharks that Ruki's group cannot be messed with.

"What a group of losers!" Hirokazu added.

When they got inside, they were just in time for the exchanging of vows. Quickly, they walked towards where they left Juri.

"What happened?" Juri asked as Takato went beside her.

"We just took care of those thugs," Takato whispered.

The quintet resumed to watching the wedding. They were stifling a laugh because Ruki was not really a fan of affection and love.

"Will they do the kiss thingy?" Takato asked, feeling awkward for Ruki.

"She has to," Ryo replied, almost knowing what Ruki had in mind. "Her mom's here and she did not want her mom to be suspicious. She just wants her mother to know that she's still living a regular life as a woman."

Meanwhile, Ruki knew that the silence had ensued and there was no stopping here in these rites that she was about to undergo. The priest had started already the big questions.

"Do you, Jenrya Lee, take Ruki Makino to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Jenrya.

"Yes, I do," Jenrya answered and smiled at Ruki. Ruki did not know what to do at this part. She was never been kissed and she was really a virgin regarding these things.

"Do you, Ruki Makino, take Jenrya Lee to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked Rika.

"Yes, I do," Ruki answered and smiled at Jenrya. She promised that this would be the first and the last time she would be doing such things.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jenrya and Ruki looked at each other awkwardly. Then Ruki's lips began to whisper.

"Jenrya…" Ruki said anxiously.

"Ruki, if you don't want, I'll just kiss you on your forehead," Jenrya whispered.

"N-No," Ruki whispered, remembering that her mother was here. She had to kiss him genuinely to make her mother believe that she married for him because of love.

"Alright," Jenrya said in agreement.

"And don't fail in this, Jenrya," Ruki whispered and gave Jenrya the go-signal.

Jenrya moved towards Ruki and gently pressed his lips onto hers, urging Ruki to kiss him back. Rika's lips brushed against his and kissed him as well. It was simply a chaste kiss since they were not that really romantically inclined with each other. They had the urge to part because the audience was already giving them a big round of applause.

Ruki's subordinates were not surprised if she had to kiss someone in front of her mother. Ryo was actually right because Ruki not kissing someone would make her mother suspicious. They just applauded because of Ruki found her match.

"Awesome, Madame!" Hirokazu cheered. "Now we'll have a male boss, from now on!"

"That can't be," Takato replied. "Ruki wasn't even sure if she was going to tell her husband about our job."

At that point, Ruki felt a spark in her body after getting kissed by a man. She was frustrated for she allowed herself to have intimate contact with a stranger but she could not help but be amazed with it. It seemed like she felt completely brand new. This must be the reason why brides get flustered during their weddings. This must be what her mother felt when she got married to her father before.

_Why do I like this feeling? _Ruki thought as she unconsciously checked her lower lip using her upper lip. _He kissed me and I liked it… And, he's a good kisser. _

Jenrya looked at Ruki in the eye. He could not believe that he kissed Ruki of all women. He was amazed that he did not fail with this thing.

_When we kissed, it felt… right, _Jenrya thought. _I don't know what I'm feeling but it's real!_

Jenrya and Ruki eventually turned to face the audience who was happy for the two of them already and they smiled at them.

"I feel awkward, Jenrya," Ruki whispered.

"It's okay. We're both here in this situation either," Jenrya assured her.

Rumiko was clapping her hands because her daughter was finally married to a man she loved.

_Daughter, I wish you your happiness as well! _Rumiko thought wistfully as she saw her daughter and her man.

Ruki was torn. Everything became so fast and easy for her. She was given the task of marrying someone, she got married and now, she had to balance her life as a married woman and an assassin. That could be hard for her.

_If only I could tell him about what I do, _Ruki thought. _But I can't just betray my team._

The newly married couple arm-in-arm walked from the altar and they were making their way towards the door. All of the guests were cheering for them including her subordinates.

"Congratulations!" Ryo, Hirokazu, Takato, Kenta and Juri chorused.

"Thanks!" the couple said in unison.

"I just can't believe my guests were nightclub whores," Ruki said to Jenrya.

"Aside from my friends, I also can't believe I saw some of them here!" Jenrya commented. "But at least, we've got guests!"

"I think I will be agreeing you on that," Ruki replied as she smacked her new husband's shoulder.

"That hurts," Jenrya joked.

"Why? Afraid that your wife would be the death of you?" Ruki smirked.

"Sort of." Jenrya grinned.

"Okay," Ruki said with a smirk. "We have to escape this one so I could lay my rules and regulations."

The couple made their way towards the car while the crowd tossed white flower petals on them. When the couple had finally settled inside the car, they gave the driver the signal to leave the church.

"So," Jenrya began. "What do you intend to tell me?"

"Can we talk later?" Ruki proposed. "I've had a rough day with this wedding."

"I understand." Jenrya smiled. "Mrs. Lee."

_Oh shit, _Ruki thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The couple was already in their honeymoon suite while wearing their wedding outfits. Jenrya was wearing his still wearing his black suit while Ruki was wearing her wedding dress without the veil. She had removed the veil before the wedding party.

Jenrya was pouring a glass of red wine as he approached his wife who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Would you like a glass?" Jenrya offered as he gave the wine glass with the red wine to her.

Ruki looked up to see her husband giving her something to drink.

"Are you trying to make me drunk?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jenrya only laughed. "You're only thinking of that, Ruki. It's only an innocent drink."

Ruki impishly took it from Jenrya and held it for a while.

"I propose a toast for the fastest marriage ever." Jenrya laughed.

"I agree with you." Ruki snorted. "This had been a whirlwind marriage!"

Then, both of them raised their glasses in the air. They followed it with the drinking of their wine.

"So, what do you want to tell me while we're on the way to the reception?" Jenrya asked her as he was drinking his beverage.

Ruki remembered that she was going to lay down the rules of their secret marriage.

"Number one, no snooping of stuff," Ruki began because she did not know what to do if her husband found out her secret. "But since you're not that pushy towards me and you were somehow sweet to me, I'll trust you like how I trust my friends in my work."

"Thank you," Jenrya replied. "Anything else, Ruki?"

"Number two, no PDA outside of the house." Ruki snorted. "But I have to congratulate you, Jenrya. You delivered the show very well during the wedding. I think Mom believed that we're really into each other."

"I gotta admit, Ruki, that when you proposed to me the marriage, it was the time I didn't know what to do," Jenrya remarked with a laugh.

"Very funny, Jenrya," Ruki replied as she rolled her eyes.

"So, any other rules, Madame?" Jenrya asked with a laugh. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Hmm… We can sleep in the same bed, but we'll not be doing that…" Ruki replied but she meant straight to the point.

Jenrya raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Ruki, you don't have to tell me that. I won't push you if you don't want to."

That was the point that Ruki's eyes widened as plates. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Are you fucking serious?" Ruki asked. "If I said that to other men, they would even do their best to execute their beastly attitude."

"It's alright," Jenrya replied amusingly. "Don't be too fussy about that topic."

Ruki stroked her chin. "Well… That's cleared. What about you? Do you have anything to say so I won't cross the line if ever?"

"I'm all yours, babe," Jenrya teased. "Whatever you say, I will do it!"

Ruki snorted. "One more nickname and I'll tie you to the bed!"

_But when he said that nickname, it's not similar to the way Ryo says it, _Ruki thought. _He's really sweet and maybe I think I could trust him on this. _

"Just kidding," Jenrya answered humorously. "But I'm serious. I'll be at your command, Ruki, because married people will always have to compromise each other."

"You seemed to be expert at this," Ruki said in amazement because Jenrya seemed to get her more than she did. "How do you manage to know all that shit?"

"I always think of how my father treated my mother when I was younger," Jenrya answered wistfully. "He always told me that once I get married, his priority should always be the wife."

Ruki felt softened by Jenrya's words. "Jenrya…"

"And I will do my best to let my wife know that I'll be here for her." Jenrya smiled. "We may have known each other for such short time but I promise that my loyalty to you will always be for a lifetime."

And for the first time in all times, Ruki's heart fluttered against her chest.

"So, shall we call it a night?" Jenrya offered.

"I guess so," Ruki answered.

* * *

The next day, Ruki woke up and heard some shouts and bellows. Since she was in the honeymoon suite with her husband, she thought she was hearing things.

"YUUUUUUUUH!" a voice shouted. "HI-YUUUUUUUUUUH!"

But on the other side of the wall, she also heard some groans and moans. One of them belonged to a woman.

_The wall may be too thick but I still can hear some action going on the other side! _Ruki thought.

When she walked towards the terrace of their room, she saw one thing that stopped her. She was seeing Jenrya doing some martial arts while he was sweating profusely. He was wearing his white shirt and dark blue pajama bottoms. One thing that made her feminine side go wild was Jenrya's lean and muscular body as well as the six-pack abs which were showed by the sweat trickling down his body. That explained why he seemed to be strong during the day he protected her from the thugs.

_He's somehow… strong and muscular, _Ruki thought. _And he wakes up a lot earlier than I am!_

But just as she could speak, Jenrya saw her already and smirked at her. He looked delighted in seeing her as well.

"Good morning, honey!" Jenrya smiled. "Did I disturb you? If it's a yes, I'm sorry."

Ruki shook her head because the primary cause of her early waking was the couple fooling around the other side.

"No. The persons occupying the next room woke me. It seemed that they wanted to conquer days and nights doing that beast with two backs." Ruki laughed raucously but she tried her best to avoid her gaze at her husband. If it were to compare with Ryo, Jenrya was hotter compared to him.

Jenrya only laughed. "Anyway, I was just practicing my Tai Chi."

"Oh…" Ruki's mouth mumbled. "So that's Tai Chi. I've never seen that thing before."

"Just as I promised you when we're still dating, I'll teach you if you're interested," Jenrya offered as he grabbed the face towel so he could wipe his sweat.

_Even the dating is also important to him, _Ruki thought. _What did I do to deserve a husband like this? All I wanted was a guy to treat me right but this man was really as soft as cotton but strong as steel._

"Maybe next time, Jenrya," Ruki replied with a smirk of her own.

"Okay," Jenrya replied with a smile.

Ruki felt her inner body weakening because of her husband. He seemed to be the one melting her icy heart and rigid personality.

_Damn it! Why's he doing this to me?! _Ruki thought angrily. _He's the one making me feel this way even if it's just my second week of knowing him!_

_-•••••••••••-_

That same day, after she and her husband had changed to their normal clothes, Ruki was watching television when Ryo called up.

"Hello?" Ruki asked.

_"Hey, Ruki. How's your honeymoon? Did you get a piece?" _Ryo snickered from the other line.

Ruki turned a shade of red as blood came to her head. Ryo could be so damn perverted sometimes.

"Fuck you, Ryo. I'm trying to rest my ass here. What the hell is up?" Ruki pointed out. "This better be good, Akiyama!"

_"I have good news, Ruki," _Ryo replied._ "Jiro Kobayashi is back."_

Ruki's eyes widened as plates. "Oh my fucking ass. Be fortunate that my hotel is just nearby Tokyo."

She heard that Ryo laughed at her in the other line.

_"Yeah, you should. Don't worry too much and we'll cover for you," _Ryo assured._ "Take care and practice safe sex, Sis."_

Ruki only shook her head as Ryo kept babbling about sex and relationships.

"You should be the one doing that, asshole," Ruki berated her subordinate. "Seeing that you've got a lot of pussies fucked. Shut up and goodbye. See you around."

Ruki had dropped the call and placed the phone back to her pocket.

Jenrya approached Ruki. "Who's that? Is there something wrong?"

"It's Ryo, my comrade. We have to go home now because something came up. I don't want to miss it," Ruki explained.

"Alright," Jenrya answered back. "We'll be heading to my house."

"I wonder what happened to my old house. I always told Ryo to take care of the selling because I don't want to have some issues withheld from now on," Ruki mused.

_-•••••••••••-_

Meanwhile, back in the main city, a middle-aged man wearing an ordinary shirt and pants was seen coming out of the elevator and being greeted by his subordinates by bowing. Ryo and the other guys were bowing their heads to the great boss.

"Welcome back, Sir!" Ryo and Takato greeted in unison and Ryo added. "Or should I say, Father?"

Jiro Kobayashi had cracked his knuckles and opened his arms so he could hug his adoptive son.

"Thank you, my good lad!" he said after he enveloped Ryo in a fatherly hug. "Nothing better than a trip overseas!"

The entire entourage only laughed at their boss. Jiro knew that they were not mocking him because he had been expressing about his vacation for the past months lately.

"Don't I look great or what?" Jiro asked with a grin. "And as a gift to you all, I'm going to break a few knees. Who wants to be first?"

Sensing that the entire entourage was missing something, Jiro raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell is Amethyst?" Jiro asked sternly.

Ryo decided to answer, seeing that Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta would shiver in front of Jiro.

"She's at home taking care of few things," Ryo replied,. Besides, he promised that he would cover for Ruki because she just got married. _That was close._

"She's on her honeymoon," Hirokazu corrected and suddenly realized what he just said. _Fuck!_

Takato and Ryo looked at each other then at Hirokazu for blurting such information.

_Shit, _Ryo thought as he nearly froze in disbelief.

_Way to go, Shiota, _Takato thought as well.

"Honeymoon?!" Jiro echoed in disbelief.

"Uhm…" Hirokazu stammered because he did not know what to do because of his reckless mouth.

_-•••••••••••-_

On the other side of Tokyo, the married couple had just arrived in their house. Jenrya helped Ruki carry all the baggage so that she could get inside easily. They almost argued because Ruki insisted that she carry them because she was not that helpless.

"Ruki, what kind of husband would I be if I let you carry those heavy things?" Jenrya asked.

Now this was the time she had lost an argument with a stranger.

"Fine," Ruki answered. "Just tell me if you need a muscle reliever. I've got tons of them."

"My muscles will only ache if I got beaten up by some men," Jenrya replied pleasantly. "Don't worry much, Ruki."

Ruki only nodded and placed her bags on the couch. _Fuck! I still have to go to Kobayashi so I could tell what happened to the gang while he was gone!_

Ruki grabbed for her house phone and decided to call her adoptive brother what were the details of her adoptive father's return.

"Hello?" Ruki droned.

At this point, Ryo was outside of his club because he decided to have a drink for once.

_"Hey, Ruki! How's life? And why did you call?" _Ryo said from the other line.

"Do I have to make a courtesy call to Kobayashi?" Ruki asked, confirming her hypothesis.

_"I think so. He asked about you," _Ryo replied, leaving out the details that Hirokazu accidentally mentioned that Ruki was on her honeymoon._ "But it went well."_

"My goddamn thanks to you, Ryo. You could be as reliable as I thought you wouldn't be!" Ruki said in amazement.

_"Hey!" _Ryo protested._ "I'm reliable, Ruki! You just won't let me!"_

"Oh well… See you around, asshole. Oh, maybe one of these days I'd like to go to the clubs you own and thank every whore you invited for my wedding. It was really fucking sweet of you to do that!" Ruki answered with a smirk on her face.

"You're welcome, Sister dear! Actually, I was also gonna do that thanking thing for you," Ryo teased. "Sayonara."

With this, Ruki replaced the phone back to its cradle. Jenrya sat beside her.

"I hope you'll feel home here. It's just this had become lonely ever since my sister died," Jenrya said to her.

Ruki only nodded in sympathy. "I'll do my best."

With this, Jenrya stood up and walked upstairs to his room. ruki followed him with her eye.

_Should I follow him? _Ruki thought. _Or was he just going to concoct something?_

Eventually, Ruki stood up as well and followed her husband upstairs. When she came to the room, she did not see Jenrya as well. With this, she decided to go to the bathroom and do her personal necessities there.

_Wait for this, Jenrya, _Ruki thought with a smirk. _You'll see the wrath of Ruki Makino!_

But, when she entered the bathroom, she found something that she might possibly like. Jenrya was about to remove his pants when Ruki entered. And, he had nothing on top!

Ruki was surprised and stunned.

_Ruki! You better get out now! Don't look at his body! But on second thought, he really has a nice body that could make any other woman swoon over him. _

Ruki did not move after that. She was still unconsciously looking at Jenrya.

"Like what you see?" Jenrya asked slyly after discovering that Ruki has been looking at him.

Ruki was surprised with what Jenrya said and returned to reality. She gave him a death glare, turned around and closed the door.

_Goddamn it! He's really seducing me! _Ruki thought in frustration.

Ruki could hear Jenrya laughing. He eventually followed it will a yell. "Ruki! Don't take a peek!"

"In your face! I'm not looking at you! Besides, try locking the door next time, will you?" Ruki retorted.

Jenrya laughed again.

_Why didn't I move earlier? _Ruki thought in disdain. _He would assume that I am attracted to him! But in reality, I AM attracted to him._

* * *

The next day, Ruki woke up and sat up. She saw that her fake husband was sleeping soundly. Apparently, he seemed to be overworked with his Tai Chi practices yesterday morning and with the fact that he carried their baggage just for her. When she looked at him, it seemed like he was a real gentleman with a pure heart. She just hoped that he did not have an ulterior motive against her.

With this, she went out of the bed and decided to work herself out, seeing that she lost track of her training due to her plan of getting married. Luckily, she was already accustomed to working out without necessary outfit and she was wearing a white shirt and a pair of pale blue shorts. She went out of her room and went downstairs so she could start her personal training.

"I just hope my mother will have a good word to say to me once I come back to her and see her," Ruki said to herself.

She sent a roundhouse kick in the air and followed it with a big punch. She jumped up and demonstrated her karate moves. All of the training she wanted to do right now if ever she had to be called on secret missions during nights… if, her husband would not be spying on her during nights.

She was in the peak of her practice when she heard a voice.

"Good morning, Wife." Jenrya smiled.

Ruki slowly cocked her head to where the sound came from. It was Jenrya and he was crossing his arms with a smile on his face as he was actually watching his wife spar in the air.

"Someone's overslept today," Ruki taunted. "Did you get laid in your dreams?"

Jenrya only laughed. "Wish I was. But, I never had pleasant dreams until I married you."

Ruki felt silent in sympathy. If she had been through a lot, Jenrya must have gone in worse times.

"I guess…" Ruki answered.

"Anyway, I was asking you if you want breakfast," Jenrya answered. "All I see was ramen and bottled water."

Ruki wiped her forehead before thinking what she wanted to eat.

"I'll have ramen… just make mine seafood flavor," Ruki requested.

Jenrya eventually laughed. "You like seafood too?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ruki replied. "You like it too? I thought weird people only ate seafood."

"Takes one to know one," Jenrya remarked.

Ruki raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Nothing," Jenrya replied. "I'm just kidding."

"Don't you dare mess with me, Jenrya," Ruki threatened playfully. "Just because I like you doesn't mean you'll have to play tricks on me… or insult me as long as you wish!"

Suddenly, Ruki regretted what she just said. A blush crept through her cheeks.

"So, you like me…" Jenrya mused. "That's nice. Like I said, I already like you. Thanks for making it mutual."

"Just cook already." Ruki snorted.

"Right away, Madame," Jenrya answered with a mock salute.

When he sauntered off, Ruki slapped her face for she was an idiot for blurting things she was unaware of.

_Great! I told him that I like him! _Ruki thought. _He's not going to let me live that fuck down._

_-•••••••••••-_

That same morning, Ruki went to the headquarters while she wore her all black suit that she loved wearing ever since she started her kick-ass life. She saw her adoptive father who was busy cleaning a golf club.

"How was your trip, Sir?" Ruki asked as she sat down.

"Heard you were on a trip yourself?" Jiro Kobayashi remarked as he cleaned the club.

Ruki instantly looked down in embarrassment. Right now, she did not know what to do.

"Something came up," Ruki explained. How was she going to explain her whereabouts when Jiro arrived?

"You knocked up?" Jiro Kobayashi asked softly.

When Ruki did not reply, Jiro Kobayashi eventually stood up and placed the club on the table.

"Ruki? Are you alright?" Jiro Kobayashi asked since his foster daughter was not saying a thing. "That must be signs and symptoms of pregnancy."

Ruki shook her head and quickly denied everything. "No. I'm not pregnant, Sir. It's just I've thought about the things happening lately."

"You may be an assassin but you still have a life, Ruki," Jiro Kobayashi teased. "So, are you looking after the business? I heard White Shark's boys are rearing their ugly heads."

"They can't touch us, Sir." Ruki gritted her teeth. "And I'm doing my job as the leader, Sir."

Jiro nodded for he wanted to have peace with himself for now.

"Okay, Ruki. You can leave now," Jiro commanded.

"Yes, Sir." Ruki puffed air.

She then stood up and felt embarrassed with her meeting with Jiro. Her own adoptive father mistook her for getting pregnant? She never even got laid with Jenrya for Christ's sakes!

"Women! Can't depend on them!" Jiro remarked. "They go out and get knocked up!"


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Ruki was drinking with her subordinates in the club. Jenrya was not around because he was at work. The auburn-haired woman did not mind Jenrya's doing but she could not imagine him cheating on her. After all, he seemed to diplomatic to cheat on her. Or was he that diplomatic?

"Hey, lady! One more!" Ruki yelled as she finished a bottle of wine. _Fuck. Wine never had it this good. _

"Madame, I think you should slow down," Takato remarked as he saw the bottles on the table.

"Do you find me attractive as a woman?" Ruki asked nonchalantly.

"Madame, as far as I'm concerned… you're just like the rest," Takato answered honestly.

"Must be a pain working under a chick," Ruki replied flatly. _Such motherfucking idiots who have nothing except their motherfucking brains. _

"Madame! Tell it like it is," Takato answered in denial. "And, yeah… You should slow down because you're married."

"It's not even real. Everything was staged, Matsuda," Ruki answered wryly. "Not even Jenrya has a clue to what this shit was about. Only you fools are only capable of learning this shit on our own!"

"But even if it's not that real, it seemed that your fake husband had a genuine attraction to you," Takato pointed out. "I think so because he's nice to you. Even during the wedding. If he doesn't like you, then why did he kiss you?"

Ruki's cheeks turned bright pink at the mention of Jenrya's attraction towards her. But fortunately, she was drinking wine so the blush was not that obvious. And that hurt her because the blush proved that Takato was somehow right.

"How could you say that?" Ruki asked curiously. "I don't even understand you guys. You all think fucking similarly. Goddamnit."

"Let's call it a hunch, Madame," Takato answered while shrugging. "And I swear if that came true, you'd probably be thanking me for that information."

"That's shit, Takato," Ruki answered raucously. "No guy would ever be interested in me. Plus, they shouldn't because they would get hurt once they knew that I was a loan shark by day and gangster by night."

_Or is he really? _Ruki thought about her husband Jenrya. Maybe I should get home. I need some damn answers.

"Matsuda, bring me to my new house," Ruki answered as soon as she stood up. "I mean, NOW!"

"Yes, Madame," Takato said as he followed suit. "We'll go to your residence right away!"

The trip towards home was uneventful. Ruki had thought of what happened to her during the past weeks. She and Jenrya seemed to be getting along very well, mainly because he was the one would be willing to give way for her. She never had done something to him except to cuss at him. He only took her foul language well.

But they were alike in some ways. They were alone. He lost his family while she was about to lose her mother. Was the reason behind him marrying her was the fear of being alone and left again? Was this the idea of marriage trying to make her change her ways from a gangster to a normal housewife? That was something she had to figure out. Unfortunately, she had to get all the time to bond with her husband so that if Rumiko questions her about her Jenrya, she would be a lot willing to answer.

Not long after, Takato honked the horn, signaling that they had arrived at the Lee residence.

"Madame, we're now at your house," Takato replied slowly and reluctantly. "Are you going to get out now?"

"Of course, Matsuda!" Ruki replied crossly. "I'm going to go! What do you think?"

"Sorry, Madame!" Takato pointed out. "Too idiotic for your taste."

With this, Ruki alighted and walked towards her conjugal home. When she opened the door, she saw Jenrya who was sitting on the couch. He smiled at the sight of Ruki.

"Hi, Ruki," Jenrya greeted with a smile. "I thought I was late…"

"No. Pardon me for this. I'm the one who's late," Ruki answered as she sat down beside him and realized that her back hurt. "Ah!"

Jenrya looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You seemed hurt."

"Yeah," Ruki answered but felt for her back. "I have something in my back."

"I'll massage you," Jenrya offered. "Just for this night, Ruki."

Ruki was surprised with his offer. No one ever did this to her! Ever! Was the world coming to a close and this man became a lot nicer to her?

"Are you doing this just to bed me?" Ruki asked, trying to defend herself for Jenrya's motives. "Are you?!"

Jenrya only laughed at Ruki. "Why would I bed you? Unless, you really wanted me to!"

_God, I want to melt into the ground right now._ Ruki snorted. "You're an idiot. Just start the damn massage and I'll burn you to death if that fails."

"I'm at your command, wife." Jenrya winked. This made Ruki's heart flutter wildly against her will.

_Goddamnit! _Ruki cursed inside her mind. _Why was he doing this to me!_

With this, Jenrya placed his fingers on Ruki's back, sending shivers to Ruki's spine. But, after that, Ruki felt fine and relieved. Jenrya went to the pressure points of Ruki's back. ruki could not believe that she was letting him do this. She was also letting her guard down and letting him inside her world. Most probably, it was because of the But what would be his reaction if she told him about her past and what she did?

Jenrya, on the other hand, was feeling a pressure on his lower area as he was massaging Ruki. He had to fight it, otherwise his wife would castrate him before he knew it. He had to stop it.

"Uh…" Jenrya stammered. _Shit. I have to stop this before she figures this out!_

"Jenrya, what are you mumbling about?" Ruki asked and found herself feeling better. "If you're moaning as if you wanted to get laid with somebody, then go out and find yourself a whore."

"N-No, Ruki…" Jenrya replied, trying to cover up the truth. "I'm just suppressing my sleep."

Eventually, Ruki turned around so she could face her husband. She was somehow sleepy already.

"Jenrya, if you feel sleepy, just tell me. I don't want to have an improvised bag on my back," Ruki answered rashly. "Anyway, thanks for this. I feel better now. Maybe I should go sleep."

Jenrya nodded and the two stood up from their sitting. Ruki stretched her arms so that she could go straight to bed. and for some odd feeling, she started to get hot.

_Fuck this feeling alright! _Ruki thought. _But why do I feel this way? why do I appreciate everything he does for me, yet I haven't done anything to him at all?_

_Ruki, if only you knew how much I like you, _Jenrya thought. _What can I do to make you open up to me?_

* * *

The next morning, Ruki woke up and saw Jenrya sleeping next to her. She looked at him and she realized that he was smiling.

_Was he happy? _Ruki thought as she looked closer at him. _I swear, this man could be bipolar sometimes!_

Just as she was about to lean closer, Jenrya's hands began to grab her and hugged her tightly.

"Jenrya, I swear if you won't let go of me, I'll castrate you with the gun I have!" Ruki threatened. "Uggh! Let me go!"

But Jenrya did not flinch. He was only laughing and hugging Ruki at the same time. Ruki did not know what that was all about.

"Why are you fucking hugging me?" Ruki asked but ironically, she found the hug to be endearing to her.

"Why are you so mad?" Jenrya only smiled at Ruki. "Can't a husband hug his wife?"

"Yes," Ruki answered with a smirk of her own. "You can't hug me. You might crush me with your stupid strength."

Jenrya sat up and released Ruki from his grip a little bit. Ruki breathed in some air as she caught every breath that was lost from her.

"Sorry about that, Ruki," Jenrya replied with a smile. "I mean it

"You idiot." Ruki snorted as she sat on the bed with Jenrya because she caught some more air for her to breathe. "I thought I was going to die from all the tight-gripping you had on me!"

"Nah… I can't let the special woman in my life die," Jenrya replied reassuringly. "Do you want me to prepare something for you?"

Ruki once again became magnetized to Jenrya's gray eyes. It seemed that they want to get her and keep her for the rest of her life.

"Yeah," Ruki answered, surrendering to Jenrya's wishes. She would remember the food that she would only eat: ramen. _And of course, RAMEN WILL ALWAYS BE MY FAVORITE FOOD!_

Ramen became her favorite food when Jiro Kobayashi adopted her. it was mainly because the man did not cook and she had to live learning by herself. But because of her gangster attitude, she had forgotten what it meant to cook real food. And that was something she had not done yet when she arrived here at the Lee residence.

"Anyway, I'll cook you food and after that, I'll go to my office," Jenrya replied as he saw Ruki following him. "I need to attend a meeting at nine. I'm sorry."

"No need. Thanks for the favor you're always doing to me," Ruki replied back.

"My pleasure, babe." Jenrya winked. "I'll always do it for you whether you like it or not."

Ruki's face turned red as she wanted to find a way to reciprocate Jenrya's kindness to her.

_Why was he doing these to me?! _Ruki thought. _Is he an angel in disguise or something?! Curses!_

_-•••••••••••-_

At that moment, Jenrya was busy working in his office when Hideki came to him. Jenrya was somehow the head of the division so lots of paper works always come to him.

"So, you had done the deed?" Hideki asked his division head. "Don't say no, boss!"

Jenrya shook his head and laughed. "Nope. We barely have time for each other."

"What? Is your woman a whore or something? She works until late at night?" Hideki pointed out. "Or is one of you the most prude of them all?"

"No. She's not a whore," Jenrya answered with a chuckle. _Would she act like a whore if we did that someday? Nah. She's some sort of a prude because of her gun!_

"Then if she isn't, maybe you can host a dinner party tonight! What do you say?" Hideki teased. "So we can meet your wife for real?"

"I don't know," Jenrya answered. _Are they that shallow? Just because my wife goes home late at night means that she's a whore?_

"I'm just kidding, Jenrya," Hideki answered back. "But seriously, we want to get to know your wife more."

"Alright," Jenrya finally agreed. "But don't hit on my wife if you still wanted to get back your ass to your fiancée."

"Sure, pal!" Hideki answered cheerfully. "I'll live up to it!"

At that very moment, Ruki seemed distracted. She was wearing her white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants along with dark boots. She was confused with her emotions lately and she was on the brink of falling into Jenrya's clutches. As she was thinking with her feet raised on the table, she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Ruki answered the phone.

_"Uh… hi, Ruki." _

Ruki was surprised that Jenrya called her in her office and he was also stammering. That was something new.

"Are you okay? You sound tense, dufus."

_"Yeah… Listen, I promised some friends of mine that we'll be having a dinner in our house. I hope you won't mind."_

Ruki cackled a laugh. "No problem, Lee. I'll take care of it."

_"Thanks, Ruki."_

"Yeah yeah! Don't bother repeating the appreciation otherwise, I'm going to change my mind!"

_"Nah. It's okay. Take care, Ruki!"_

Ruki only nodded and dropped the call. Just as she was about to yell, she saw Ryo coming towards her.

"Hey, Ruks!" Ryo smiled. "So, was that your husband who called?"

"Goddamn right," Ruki answered flatly.

"Did he call so he could schedule an appointment with you in bed?" Ryo asked with a smirk.

Ruki could not believe what she was hearing from Ryo.

"Damn you, Ryo. And for your information, we never went to that point. Why don't you just get married so you could have a permanent pussy to fuck and stay out of my goddamn sex life?" Ruki berated him.

"Sorry. That'll ruin my reputation!" Ryo teased. "But I'm kind of interested in a blond waitress who works in one of my clubs."

"Now tell me more about it, dear brother!" Ruki snickered. "Is the most eligible gangster-bachelor ready to settle down?"

"Not quite. Her name's Alice McCoy. She was born in Japan but she's an American. Also orphaned," Ryo explained. "She was hired by the runner of my club and that's what I've been doing during the past two weeks."

"That's nice, dear brother. But at the look of it, she's gonna be sorry for meeting a guy like you!" Ruki replied truthfully. "I'd be the first one to bat it at her."

"I don't know about that!" Ryo answered with a shrug. "She's too timid for a girl like her."

"Since you're not that good enough to converse with me, how about I ask you something?" Ruki asked.

"What is it?" Ryo inquired already.

"Do you know of a particular catering company that we gangsters can afford?" Ruki asked. "I need it tonight. As in first thing in the evening!"

"A friend of mine owns that. Since I'm your adoptive brother, I think he could give me a discount." Ryo winked.

"That's fucking good!" Ruki answered with a smirk. "Call him then! I'll pay you when I got the money. You've been earning big from the clubs you've been running, eh?"

"I'm afraid to tell you but it's a no," Ryo teased. "That's why I told him that he gives discounts especially to his friends."

"Just make the fucking call, Ryo," Ruki demanded crossly.

Ryo had excused himself so he could talk to his friend. Not long after, Ryo had a smile on his face and gave Ruki a thumbs-up.

"Alright. He'll deliver those things at the evening!" Ryo answered with approval. "Anyway, just to deviate away from the damn subject, what did Father tell you?"

"Fuck that. He almost thought that I was pregnant!" Ruki cringed at the memory.

"Too bad. That's because he expected you to marry while he was away!" Ryo pointed out.

"And it did. I got married while he is away!" Ruki answered sardonically. "The problem is, our beloved daddy doesn't know about this shit. And it won't be long before he starts asking goddamn questions!"

"True. Maybe if you did get pregnant and show up, that'll make it easy for him to believe!" Ryo answered humorously. "Don't fret, dear sister. I'd always wanted a nephew or a niece!"

"Shut the fuck up, Akiyama!" Ruki scowled. _Goddamn it! My stupid adoptive brother and friend was talking about fucking! It's a sad thing he could not settle down because he's too picky with many women!_

-•••••••••••-

That evening, Jenrya arrived at home with his five bachelor friends. They were cautious because it was their first time to set foot in the Lee home. Jenrya was actually nervous with what Ruki had in store for them. Besides, his wife promised that she would take care of things.

"So, Jenrya!" a man named Kotaro replied. "What do you have for dinner?"

"I hope it's something we can eat!" Daichi remarked.

"Any kind of food seems to suit me… I'm starving!" another named Hideki said.

"Okay, guys! Just you wait…" Jenrya said as he was opening the door. _I wonder what Ruki got for us. _

When the door opened, they saw from the living room some food. Ruki apparently had the catering set up. Jenrya felt proud of his wife right now.

"Hello?" they said. "Is anybody home?"

Ruki appeared after hearing the voices and greeted them. Her hair was tied into a neat pony tail. "Good evening…"

"Good evening…" the men replied, apparently attracted to Ruki.

One man snickered to Jenrya. "That's your wife?! She's hot!" he whispered.

"Yes… I forgot to tell you, Toshio…" Jenrya answered calmly. "Uhm… Ruki, these are Kotaro, Hideki, Toshio, Daichi, and Hashi, my former officemates… Guys, this is Ruki… my wife…"

"Ruki…" Ruki said after being introduced. "Ruki Makino-Lee."

"Hi…" the men returned. Some were drooling over Ruki's slender figure. They could not believe that their boss snagged a hot woman just like her.

The men eventually sat on the seats. All of them were struck by Ruki's beauty so they were speechless. Jenrya expected that this would happen so he gave a low giggle and Ruki noticed this.

"What's funny, Jenrya?" Ruki whispered seriously. "You laughing at me?!"

"Nothing… Don't worry about it…" Jenrya answered.

"Don't worry because I won't…" Ruki whispered slyly.

With this, Jenrya nodded and smirked. He then returned to his friends so they coul

"Alright, gentlemen! Let's eat since dinner's on me, right?" Jenrya replied. "Feel free to get many and eat."

All of the men went towards the dining room. They wordlessly sat and waited for Jenrya to sit as well.

"You won't join us, Ruki?" Jenrya asked as he was picking some food. "There's a lot more to eat."

"No, thank you, Jenrya. I'll be fine while sitting on the couch!" Ruki answered and took a small plate of tempura and yakiniku and placed it on her plate. "Just go ahead and I'll be fine."

Jenrya nodded. Then he started a conversation so that his friends would feel at home.

"Ruki, you're lucky that Jenrya's a good boss," Hashi remarked. "He really does take care of us."

"Yeah! He always makes it sure we do out work well!" Kotaro added.

"So where do you work now?" Toshio asked Ruki.

"I still work at a call center downtown…" Ruki lied. _If these dweebs figure out my position under Kobayashi's company then I'll never hear the rest of it!_

Jenrya only stifled a laugh with Ruki's answer. She never failed to amuse him every time.

"Nowadays, you can't find a boss whose age is the same as Jenrya…" Kotaro remarked. "They don't practi

"Yeah… Because they're not even getting any younger because of work…" Ruki commented.

All of the men laughed because of Ruki's comment. They were laughing humorously

"Rika, you got a killer sense of humor!" Hashi remarked. "Where did you get that?"

Ruki only shrugged and returned to eating. She just watched the men wager everything what they had in their hands.

_-•••••••••••-_

After they had eaten, the friends bid the couple goodbye and good night. Jenrya closed the gate and saw Ruki standing near the doorway.

"Is it their first time to see a chick in a man's house?" Ruki snorted with her arms crossed. "Because they certainly have bad manners, by the way!"

"I'm afraid so…" Jenrya chuckled. "All of them are certified singles… Except Hideki, he's engaged."

"It shows…" Ruki answered sarcastically.

Jenrya only laughed with his wife's dry sense of humor.

"So, you're done with the dishes?" Jenrya asked. "If no, I'll help you!"

"No… I'm not done…" Ruki said as she went inside the door.

Jenrya followed Ruki and closed the door. He was inhaling Ruki's scent composed of wild cherries. He could not get fed up with the way his wife smelled. However, he wanted Ruki to trust him and open up, at least around him.

"Okay…" Jenrya answered. "Just tell me if you need help."

When Ruki went to the kitchen to clear the dishes, she saw Jenrya who walked inside as well.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked while washing the plates. "Why don't you take a rest?"

"Like I said earlier, I'll help you…" Jenrya said and grasped for a plate and smiled at Ruki. "As married couple, we have to help each other."

Ruki could not help but smile as well. She felt happy that a man never bossed her around.

_Because of his kindness to me, I'm still hoping that he feels the same way for me… _Ruki thought and suddenly shook her head. _What are you thinking, Ruki?! You're an idiot! You should hate him!_

"Thanks, Ruki." Jenrya smiled as he cleaned the plates.

"For what?" Ruki answered. _Why's he thanking me? I'm wondering._

"For setting up the catering. I didn't know what to say when they asked if we're going to have dinner in here," Jenrya answered gratefully.

"It's just a payback for making me feel better last night," Ruki answered and realized that she said an innuendo. "And don't give a damn meaning to that. I'm just happy that you did me a favor despite all things I said to you."

"Don't worry, dear wife. I know things when they get serious!" Jenrya answered with a smirk.

Ruki only laughed raucously because of her husband. "I know you do and I know your boundaries."

Jenrya only claimed a plate and started cleaning it as well. Ruki then decided to be nice to him just for now.

"Anyway, when are we going to visit 'Mom'?" Jenrya offered. "I know you miss her."

Ruki felt her heart sink as she realized that she had forgotten about her mother. She missed her so bad.

"Can we do it once we get free from our work?" Ruki asked hopefully. "Will that be fine with you?"

"Yeah. Sure," Jenrya answered pleasantly. "No problem at all!"

_Mother… _Ruki thought. _I missed you so much. I wish you'd get well by the time I come back!_


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later, Ruki was at the hospital because Rumiko was scheduled for a checkup with the doctor. Her husband was with her while she waited at the hallways. Ruki had never looked this worried before and Jenrya became worried with his wife's antics.

"You okay, Ruki?" Jenrya asked. "You seemed depressed."

Ruki sighed ruefully. "I don't know. I don't want to know about my mother's decreasing days. It's going to kill me before her!"

"Don't worry, Ruki," Jenrya pacified his wife. "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

"I just don't know what's worse, Jenrya… Is it the fact that I'm being alone or is it the fact that I'm just about to lose the very special person in my life?" Ruki pointed out.

Jenrya caressed Ruki's hand and kissed it. "You're not alone, Ruki. I'm with you. I'll always stay with you. I will live with you until the day I die."

Ruki immediately shivered after hearing that Jenrya could possibly die. She had learned to like her new husband, thanks to his gentle ways and kind deeds he was showing her. It was as if she was living in heaven because of his good attitude. She wished that men would be more like Jenrya.

Yet, she also realized that they were married. They kissed, yes, for the sake of the wedding and her mother. Jenrya would often hug her during their slumber at home and he loved kissing her hand to show her that he respected her. However, one thing had entered her mind. Can Jenrya become a horny man whenever he wants to?

"Jenrya," Ruki said to her husband. "Jenrya!"

"What is it, Ruki? Are you okay?" Jenrya asked.

"I'm fine," Ruki answered. "I'm not okay regarding my mother's status. I just…"

"Ruki, you're the strongest woman I know. You can overcome with this. I'm with you," Jenrya assured. "I know you feel alone. That's why I'm here."

"Fine," Ruki answered, resigning to Jenrya's statement. "You've already earned the 'Ultimately Good Husband' award, if you ask me."

Jenrya only laughed, hoping to make it contagious for his wife to laugh as well. He had heard her laugh but it was only because she was laughing at him. But right now, he knew that she could not laugh because of the situation she was in.

_I hope she won't be upset anymore, _Jenrya thought. _She's more upset than any other person I know. _

-•••••••••••-

Later that day, Ruki and Rumiko were riding a car en route to the Lee residence. Ruki had a plan in mind that her mother would be staying at the marital residence so they could ensure Rumiko taking her medication seriously.

"Ruki!" Rumiko called out. "Ruki!"

This caused the auburn-haired woman to turn to her mother. She was wondering what was up.

"Mother, what is it?" Ruki asked gently. "Are you feeling anything?"

"I'm getting worse, aren't I?" Rumiko asked, apparently the tone of her voice being reduced from mirth to depression.

Ruki did not know how to answer but with the reply the doctor had given her earlier about Rumiko's possible recovery, she was full of optimism.

"Of course not. The doctor says you're doing better," Ruki answered with a smile on her face. "You can come and stay with us. It will be nice to have you there."

"I see," Rumiko answered as she turned her view towards the window. "I see that I can see better days."

Not long after, the trio had arrived at the Lee residence. Ruki had assisted her mother in walking to their house while Jenrya had carried Rumiko's belongings inside. He even went to the guest room located at the ground floor so that Rumiko would have easy access to every point in the house.

"Mom, feel free to move around here," Ruki said to her mother so that she would not feel discomfort. "Me and my husband will cook food for you shortly."

Rumiko smiled because of her daughter's "wonderful" relationship with her new husband. She wished that she could see their bundle of joy before she could pass away. At the same time, Jenrya appeared at the living room and went towards Ruki.

"Come on, dear husband. We'll have something to do!" Ruki answered as she grabbed Jenrya's hand firmly and went to the kitchen.

_Ruki, I wish you to have an everlasting marriage, _Rumiko thought with a smile as she saw Ruki and Jenrya going together. _You're really perfect for each other._

But inside, the two were at loss in what to do. They did not have any single idea on what to get for Rumiko being that she was having a terminal disease.

"Any ideas?" Ruki asked with a shrug. "You are familiar since you told me before that you cooked for an aged patient ages ago."

"I know Chinese soup. Want me to make one?" Jenrya offered. "Do you know how to cook?"

Ruki snorted. Just because she was a gangster, she was often mistaken of having no experience at homemaking.

"Of course, you idiot! I know how to cook!" Ruki protested. "You're just assuming that I'm just all guns and that! You men are stupid sometimes!"

Jenrya only laughed. "I'm sorry, Ruki. But that's because I prefer to cook for the special woman in my life."

With that, he added his last statement with a wink. Ruki's heart rate had doubled once again and she smiled a genuine smile.

_Oh, Jenrya, _Ruki thought as she remembered his sweet gestures. _I don't know what I'll do without you. I'm too foolish to believe that you're liking has something to do with your intentions with me. But now, it's not. I think I'm right about one thing: trusting him._

Jenrya began slicing the ingredients for the soup while Ruki was gathering the ingredients for her own. She wanted to show her husband that she could cook without being helped.

_Nice try, Jenrya Lee but you can't outsmart the great Ruki Makino! _Ruki thought with a smirk on her face. _I am undefeatable!_

Ruki then focused on cooking the dish she learned when she was living with Ryo and Jiro. She wanted her mother to taste something different this time. Unfortunately, Jenrya was the weakest link in spoiling her fun.

"Have fun, Sweetheart!" Jenrya teased. "I'll be at the other kitchen when you need me!"

_Curses! _Ruki thought as she began her work. _Curse him and his lousy idiosyncrasies!_

All this time, she had been in the kitchen for an hour because she wanted everything to turn out the way she planned. Because she was busy with it, she did not notice Jenrya coming inside. Jenrya saw that Ruki was really busy with everything.

"Is everything done, Sweetheart?" Jenrya asked Ruki who was busy mixing the ingredients in one frying pan.

"Isn't it obvious, Jenrya?! Sheesh!" Ruki replied curtly. "And since when did you start calling me names, huh?"

"Since the day I married you…" Jenrya chuckled. "I called you names because you're my wife. And, whatever I call you, that reminds me that you're mine."

Ruki blushed but eventually fought it. She eventually gave Jenrya a death glare and continued what she was doing. Jenrya only laughed at his wife's reaction.

"I'll see you inside, Ruki…" Jenrya said while walking towards the dining room.

"Yeah yeah…" Ruki answered. "Buzz off, husband."

Eventually, Ruki finished her work of art. She had called it the spicy tempura, the meal that matched exactly her personality. If only she could explain why she did it then, she would see that it was important in one part of her life. Jenrya barged in and saw that Ruki was about to bring it to the table.

"You done?" Jenrya asked. "I laid the table, by the way!"

"Of course. Now be a gentleman and call my mother. She could be famished!"

Jenrya did what he was told. The two were seated and Ruki brought her signature dish to the table and sat down.

"Thanks a lot, Jenrya," Ruki answered with a smile. "Now let's eat!"

Rumiko only smiled as she sat down with the couple.

_This is very interesting! _Rumiko thought. _I wonder how they look like when they eat!_

While they were eating, Jenrya was busy eating with Ruki. Ruki was looking at her husband through her eyeballs rolling.

_Even if this was for show, I know that Jenrya still cares a lot for me… as a friend… _Ruki thought. _But this means different because… we're husband and wife… in front of my guardians and his parents…_

"Mom, why don't you eat some more?" Ruki asked as she attempted to make her mother eat more. "There's a lot more to get here."

"Don't mind me. You should be more attentive to your husband," Rumiko replied in request. "It's a pleasure for me to see you smiling like a newly married couple!"

With this, Ruki grabbed a dumpling and placed it on Jenrya's plate. Jenrya happily ate it. Then he decided to put on the ruse.

"Sweetie, just eat a lot, okay?" Jenrya smiled as he placed food on Ruki's plate. "You need to be healthy!"

_You've got to be kidding me! I can't finish this in one sitting! _Ruki thought as she saw the plenty contents of her own plate.

As Ruki saw her mother, she saw a look of happiness in her face.

_You're enjoying! I might get indigestion because of Jenrya! _Ruki thought in disdain.

"Sweetie…" Jenrya said to Ruki with a smile. "Just eat, okay?"

_Sweetie your face! _Ruki thought with disgust and gave a sarcastic smile to Jenrya.

Ruki saw that Jenrya has a spoon full of rice and dumpling and secretly, her eyes widened at him. Yet, Jenrya only smiled at Ruki. Ruki also looked sideways to see her mother who was obviously enjoying at the sight of the couple in front of her.

_This is bullshit. _Ruki snorted in her mind._ Total bullshit. Good lord._

Ruki again smiled at Jenrya sarcastically and opened her mouth wide to accommodate the food that was on the spoon and Jenrya fed her all of it.

_Oh my goodness! It won't fit my mouth! You are such a baka, Jenrya Lee! _Ruki thought as her cheeks protruded with the food inside her mouth.

Ruki then took food from her plate. She made it sure to get as many as she can and had some vegetables on the side. She placed it near Jenrya's mouth and smiled slyly. Because of that, Jenrya had nothing to do but to eat it and he did not accommodate them all because they were too many.

Ruki wordlessly took it and placed it inside Jenrya's mouth and smiled at him.

_Hahahaha! What are you going to do now?! _Ruki thought deviously. _You're such a fool to think that you won over me in mealtime, eh?_

Jenrya could not even chew them because they were too many. _Ruki!_

Because she got overwhelmed by the young couple, Rumiko spoke up at last.

"Watching both of you so happy is going to help me get better." Rumiko smiled.

"That's good to hear," Jenrya agreed.

Ruki was only silent. She was too amused with the show she had put on in front of Rumiko.

-•••••••••••-

After they finished dinner, Jenrya and Ruki went to the kitchen to clear up the dishes that were laid on the sink after letting Rumiko relax on the couch by herself. And like what they did, they had to argue once again who would do them. Their friendly atmosphere at the hospital was replaced with a playful fighting stance.

"So, you're done with the dishes?" Jenrya asked. "If no, I'll help you!"

"No… I'm not done…" Ruki said as she went inside the door.

Jenrya followed Ruki and closed the door. He was inhaling Ruki's scent composed of wild cherries. He could not get fed up with the way his wife smelled. However, he wanted Ruki to trust him and open up, at least around him.

"Okay…" Jenrya answered. "What am I going to do right now?"

When Ruki went to the kitchen to clear the dishes, she saw Jenrya who walked inside as well.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked while washing the plates. "Why don't you take a rest? Or talk to my mother?"

"Like I said earlier, I'll help you…" Jenrya said and grasped for a plate and smiled at Ruki. "As married couple, we have to help each other."

Ruki could not help but smile as well. She felt happy that a man never bossed her around for the second time.

"Jenrya, I have to admit, you're not so bad as I think at all!" Ruki smirked. "But you have to remember that I'll be killing you with a gun if you fool me for some matter!"

"Of course, Ruki!" Jenrya answered and hugged her from behind. "Now let's get starting!"

With the two of them working together, it was not that difficult to finish the task. They decided to go to Rumiko so she could be aware of the guest room. Ruki actually had the plan to accompany her mother in the guest room. With this, Jenrya and Ruki led the older woman to the guest room so she could unpack and the young couple returned to their room.

When they returned, Jenrya closed the door while Ruki sat on the floor.

"You're really an idiot for almost killing me with food!" Ruki berated her husband. "And you almost killed me with that hug of yours!"

"But you enjoyed, right?" Jenrya teased.

"Screw you!" Ruki yelled. "Screw you until the world ends!"

But both were silenced when they heard Rumiko's calls from the outside.

"Jenrya? Ruki? Are you guys okay?" Rumiko asked. "Can you open the door?"

Jenrya's eyes widened so he immediately grabbed Ruki and put her on the bed and ran towards the door so he could unlock it. Ruki was surprised with what Jenrya did but she took it as a signal to start the game.

Jenrya unlocked the door and ran towards Ruki's side.

"Hey, Mom! It's not locked! You can come inside now!" Jenrya called out.

Jenrya wrapped his left arm around Ruki's shoulder after he said those words. Ruki only blushed with Jenrya's arm touching her shoulder.

Rumiko Makino entered the room and found Jenrya lying on the bed with Ruki.

"Jenrya?" Ruki's mother called out. "Jenrya!"

"Hey, 'Mom'! Ruki was just snuggling at my side!" Jenrya answered with his voice raised to a higher pitch. "What's up, 'Mom'?"

"Anyway… I'm just bidding you lovebirds goodnight," Rumiko explained with a smile. "Pleasant dreams to you!"

"Okay, 'Mom'…" Jenrya said while placing his arm around Ruki. "We don't mind being alone!"

"So, it seems that you guys must be having fun while on the bed…" Rumiko grinned. "Oh well… I'd better go… Enjoy yourselves!"

Jenrya and Ruki blushed with the old woman's comment. They certainly did not know what to do regarding this.

When her mother left and closed the door, Ruki glared at Jenrya and smacked him with a pillow.

"Ruki? What was that for?!" Jenrya asked Ruki while rubbing his head.

"That's for you not to say lies, Honey!" Ruki sarcastically said as she stepped out of the bed and took some stuff from their closet. "I'm going to sleep on the guest room whether you like it or not!"

"Okay! Have it your way!" Jenrya said, shrugging. _What did I do now?_

As he saw Ruki settling on the floor with her blanket and pillow, he asked her once again.

"Are you sure you want to sleep there, Ruki?" Jenrya asked with certainty.

"Yes, Honey!" Ruki said sarcastically. _Oh my gosh! I called him 'Honey' two times! Aaaargggggghhhh! Why did I do that?_

"Okay…" Jenrya said, relenting to what Ruki said to him. He was seeing her walk away from their room and went towards the guest room.

-•••••••••••-

At the guest room, Ruki saw her mother and went beside her. Her mother was sitting on the bed, with no intention of not yet sleeping.

"Mother, I wish to retire here with you," Ruki answered as she sat down with her mother.

"Does your husband torment you?" Rumiko asked.

"No. I just want to sleep today in this room," Ruki explained. "It's the first time you're here with me. Nothing more, nothing less."

As they laid down on the bed, Ruki could not help but think over what transpired earlier at the hospital.

"My little Ruki has grown breasts." Rumiko smiled as she felt Ruki's chest bump against her back.

This caused the younger woman to cover her bosom in embarrassment.

"Stop teasing," Ruki said as she was still covering it. "I never wanted them actually. They kinda hurt at the end of the day."

"I know you're still embarrassed for having one, but there are perks!" Rumiko winked.

_I love you so much, Mother, _Ruki thought as if her life depended on it. _I wish you don't have to go. _

"Ruki…" Rumiko turned to Ruki so she could talk to her.

"What? What is it, Mother?" Ruki asked. _I hope it's not something illegal. I'm already a bad ass here in Tokyo, for fuck's sake! _

The next question was something the gangster woman did not expect.

"Don't you want to have a baby and become a mom?" Rumiko asked her daughter.

Ruki could swore that she was already cussing in her mind right now with what she learned. She could not even believe that this thing was what she was hearing right now.

"A mom?" Ruki echoed. _It's not illegal but it seemed impossible!_

"Yes. I've always wanted to see you have a child," Rumiko explained.

_A child?! A child?! _Ruki thought. _In order to make the child, I must-_

"So, were you and Jenrya doing the beast with two backs?" Rumiko asked, remembering the right choices of words.

_Now Ryo really had to throw a fit regarding that kind of shit, _Ruki thought. _And Mother's the first one to mention it! Goodness!_

"Or was it just a form of practice I'd seen earlier?" Rumiko teased. "You newlyweds can't seem to get enough of each other, can you?"

_Oh, fuck, _Ruki thought once again. _And here I thought Ryo was the perverted one. It's my mother! Luckily, I didn't get that kind of shit from her._

Ruki felt that the ultimatum became too much. Her mother's dying wish was her getting married and now, this? This certainly was a blow on her gangster career.

_But if I had a child, what would happen to it? _Ruki thought as she reflected on the possibilities. _I'm not the mother type and I typically cuss all the time._

And that night, Ruki felt sleep dawning towards her. However, the dream that she was forming in her pons was not that good.

_I think I'm going to have a word with my fucking adoptive brother first thing in the morning! _Ruki thought in her dream. _He has a lot of brains regarding this stupid topic actually._


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Ruki was at her office trying to contemplate about something. Her mother had given her the worst ultimatum ever. And right now, she was seeing her adoptive brother and her right hand man. Of course, both of them were probably talking about their experiences regarding sex. It was a good thing that Hirokazu and Kenta were not here, otherwise she could imagine a room full of people having an orgy.

"And that's the point you're going to get in and ride on her!" Ryo remarked with a gleam in his eye. "Then you do the dirtiest trick ever."

"I agree with you. I could reach the apex of my happiness when I do it with her!" Takato exclaimed. "I wish that she's not really faking it."

"Of course she won't be faking it. She's your girlfriend and probably a hopeless romantic for a classical worker of a restaurant," Ryo answered.

_Motherfuckers, _Ruki thought with a snort. She was actually annoyed with what she was currently hearing right now.

"Hey, Ruki!" Ryo teased. He was the only one who could call her Madame and Ruki at the same time.

"What is it, asshole?" Ruki asked as she was fidgeting something in her fingers. She was pretending to be examining them so she could show that she was thinking of something.

"So, did you and Jenrya saw each other naked?" Ryo asked, trying to stifle his laughter for his adoptive sister. "Or, Ruki must have forced Jenrya to get naked in front of her then apply the things she loved the most."

Ruki felt embarrassed but she did not show it. To Ryo's answers, Ruki and Jenrya never saw each other naked.

"Fuck off, jackass!" Ruki berated Ryo. "What I and my fake husband do is none of your fucking business! You have nothing to do wuth everything I do. Do you get it?"

Ryo only laughed because of his adoptive sister's peculiar behavior. Surely, something must be up!

"You're getting defensive, Ruki," Ryo teased. "Why is that?"

Takato decided to intervene as well. "Yeah, Madame. Why does it seem that you're defensive, Madame? Are you falling in love with him?"

At this point, this had set Ruki's silence. During the past days, she did not know what to feel towards Jenrya anymore. She enjoyed his kindness, his devotion and loyalty to her. However, she only did nothing but insult him and rebuke him sometimes. More often, she would cuss at him and yell at him but he only laughed at her and made her feel like a queen in their house.

_He's too kind for me,_ Ruki thought. _I guess I'm an idiot to always yell at him with curses. I'm such a vulgar woman with a machine mouth. _

Ryo noticed that she got silenced at Takato's words. He found the opportunity to discover Ruki's weakness.

"Oh… The great and amazing Wonder Woman of Black Sword Organization is going soft because of a guy!" Ryo smirked. "Should we have a bottle of wine?"

"If that happens, I'll answer the wine!" Takato joined in the laughter. "That's completely new, Madame Amethyst!

"You guys better shut the fuck up," Ruki answered irately. "I'm not going soft because of a guy."

"Oh really?" Ryo teased. "Well, what about the time I saw you two laughing at the park? Don't you dare deny it, Ruki. I saw it with my two eyes!"

_Goddamn it, _Ruki thought as she also remembered what transpired that day. But that was the very fateful day that made it quite remarkable for her.

_Ruki was at the park when she ran into Jenrya who was walking as well there._

_"Hello, Babe." Jenrya smiled. "Fancy meeting you here!"_

_"Oh, it's you!" Ruki said, startled that Jenrya saw her at the park. "What are you doing here, you fool? Don't you have work?"_

_"I do. But my boss sent us home for a change," Jenrya replied with a smile. "What brings you here?"_

_"I came here to think," Ruki answered. She was currently sitting on a bench. _

_Ruki actually went there to think about her and Jenrya's current relationship. Right now, she was not sure if there was something but the way Jenrya cared for her, she felt like as if she was falling into a trap and never be freed. Sure, they had a like-dislike relationship because everything was only staged for her mother but the way he smiled at her and cared for her made her heart beat thrice in a row._

_"What about it?" Jenrya asked, sitting beside her. "Is there something wrong?"_

_Ruki sighed. "I just don't know how to classify us. Our relationship… It seemed too fast for me."_

_Jenrya also nodded. "I also have to admit that we're way too fast. I'm just shy to tell it to you. now that you brought it up, I suddenly found the freedom to say it."_

_"It's alright," Ruki answered. "I-I…"_

_"What is it, Ruki?" Jenrya asked._

_"I'm sorry…" Ruki said. Suddenly, she was surprised with what she said. And worst of all, she said SORRY!_

_Jenrya was surprised also with what Ruki said._

_"Did you just say sorry?" he asked her._

_"Yeah. Why?" Ruki asked. She was not surprised if Jenrya asked her about her apology._

_"Nothing… But the reason is, for what?" Jenrya asked._

_"I practically dragged you into a mess because of emotions going bullshit on me," Ruki answered. "Because I liked your company."_

_Jenrya only placed his hand on Ruki's hand, which was lying on the bench, affectionately. _

_"I also have to apologize for saying yes immediately. But then again, marrying you sent me to a new adventure!" Jenrya assured her that marrying her gave him no regrets. "But that's all because I like you so much, Ruki."_

_"How could you like me, Jenrya?" Ruki broke down her curiosity at once. "I'm not even a good woman. I aimed a gun at you on the first time I met you."_

_"But I know that despite your bad aura as you say, you have something good within you," Jenrya answered. _

_Ruki felt moved by Jenrya's words. She smiled at him for understanding her so much. _

_"Thanks, Jenrya," Ruki answered._

_With this, Jenrya took her in his arms and embraced her. Ruki found the act surprising but she found comfort in her husband's arms. Right now, she had a big problem with trust issues. She found herself hugging Jenrya as well._

_"You're welcome, Ruki," Jenrya answered. "I appreciate also everything. Even you love calling me with insults and what's your favorite word? Shit, jackass…"_

_Ruki instantly broke away from Jenrya's grasp and began to laugh._

_"Oh yes. You're much of a jackass!" Ruki replied with a laugh._

_"Of course. I'll be forever your shit and your jackass." Jenrya laughed as well._

_Not far from where she sat was a brown-haired man with blue eyes and he was smiling contentedly. He was definitely hearing the laughter from the woman and her husband._

"You saw that?!" Ruki asked, surprise was evident in her voice. _How the hell did he see that?!_

Takato also was laughing. Ruki, falling for a guy? What happened to their fierce man-hater that they used to know?

"Of course, dear sister." Ryo laughed. "Looks like we'll be having a new boss in this goddamn organization! A boss who will rule alongside Ruki!"

"Wow. So much for the organization, Akiyama." Ruki snorted but decided to explain as well. "I don't know what's happening to me lately, Ryo. I feel like shit whenever I'm with him. He's not like those guys out there."

"What did Jenrya feed to Ruki?" Takato wondered. "Have any ideas, Ryo? She's as romantic as we thought she wouldn't be!"

"Matsuda!" Ruki berated her right hand man. "My mind has nothing to do with that man!"

"Ruki, we're just trying to help you understand that you're also a woman and you also need love," Ryo reminded. "We just wanna ask you something. Why did you ask me on a date?"

"Or Jenrya?" Takato asked. "As you would say, it's just a friendly date. Then it led to a marriage just a week after."

Ruki was trapped in the hot seat by these two hooligans. She could not believe that they were not talking about things related to gangsters. Now, they were talking about the deadly thing called love. She only ate her words because in the previous years, she was man-hating.

"Or, why did you even search for a husband anyway?" Takato continued. "We almost thought that you hated us men to a certain degree."

Ruki placed her hands on both her temples. This was hard to explain. After all, she did not want to get involved in the problem of her family. But the truth was ready to go out and she did so much in covering it.

"You do have an idea that my mother was dying, right?" Ruki answered. After all, she would have to tell this to her men sooner or later.

Ryo and Takato's eyes were wide as plates. Ryo had no idea while Takato had barely because he was with Ruki when they went to the hospital.

"What does your mother have something to do with your marriage?" Ryo asked while Takato was solving the puzzle as well.

"Don't you jackasses get the picture?" Ruki asked insolently. "I married because my mother was the race against time."

Ryo was disbelieved with what he heard. Was this the entire thing all about?

"Your words are bold, Ruki," Ryo answered. "Care to explain?"

Ruki took a deep breath and decided to explain everything from the start until the end.

"After I found my mother in the hospital, she told me that she was dying. And her last wish was that she wants me to get married," Ruki explained. "And to grant her wish, I was forced to marry Jenrya. But, I think I'm starting to like it. Starting's the word, fuckers."

Ryo and Takato finally got the picture. That was why it seemed like a rush to her as well.

"Sorry for our pressuring you. We didn't have any idea that it's all that," Takato replied apologetically. "The only thing I know is that your mother's in the hospital."

"My apologies, Sister," Ryo answered as well. "But seriously, Ruki, are you having feelings towards your husband?"

"Specifically, fake husband?" Takato added. "But on the case of Jenrya, I think he likes you so much."

Ruki breathed deeply as she remembered her past adventures with Jenrya. "I think so. He's not like any other guys. Believe me, once you take him outside and go to a club of yours, he won't do any such things. I don't even understand why I felt this way but that's a thing I'm sure of."

"If you like him, then that's nice," Ryo supplied. "Your feelings are becoming mutual. Make it more so you could be like real-life husband and wife!"

"He told me that he likes me. Of course, that's because we're friends," Ruki answered, rebuffing the fact that her husband has romantic feelings for her.

Ryo began to laugh. "You're really a one tough chick, Ruki. I think you have to settle for a date with your partner before things get serious."

"We've been on a date," Ruki pointed out. "Once. And I think that's enough!"

"It's not enough, Madame." Takato laughed. "You have to date as husband and wife!"

_Ugh! I can't believe that I'm having advices from these two dweebs! _Ruki smacked her face mentally. _Should I smack myself because they know things related to that crap?_

"Takato's right, Madame Amethyst!" Ryo replied with a smile. "You need to take a break off. When you got married, I promised to cover for you but still you showed up to Jiro. Now, you have to show your spouse what a nice bitch you really are!"

Ruki only smirked at Ryo's words. "Of course. I'm a super bitch. I killed innocent lives because they threatened mine as well! I think I'll be taking your advice, dear brother. And I suggest that you also do the same with your new girlfriend Alice!"

Ryo only smiled. "At your service, Ruki Makino-Lee!"

_Ruki Makino-Lee, _Ruki thought. _I never realized that I'm also taking his surname as well! Why didn't I think of that?_

Eventually, she showed the gun as well. They were enveloped in a brief period of silence until they heard a door open. When the trio looked up, it was Hirokazu as well.

"Hirokazu! What an unpleasant surprise!" Ruki greeted sardonically.

"Unpleasant indeed!" Hirokazu added. "Because we learned that White Sharks are coming!"

"When did you hear this?" Takato asked, apparently taken aback with the information. "Why don't we know about this?"

"Just a while ago. We just beaten up a White Shark member," Kenta answered for Hirokazu.

"That's life-threatening, Kitagawa," Ruki answered. "And life-fucking as well!"

"I wonder what's their next move now!" Hirokazu mused. "Now that they had totally conquered the next building!"

"Probably splash us with gasoline, the least!" Kenta added.

"That's idiotic!" Ruki remarked sardonically. "Totally idiotic!"

But deep inside Ruki's mind was a plan on how to return back Jenrya's kindness. She had eben thinking of that for some time now, but it never commenced.

_Yes, I married him… _Ruki thought. _And it was for a goddamn show._

Suddenly her thoughts were ruined when she heard Hirokazu asking something from her.

Meanwhile, Jenrya was busy preparing a narrative report. Today, he was wearing a blue buttoned down shirt with long sleeves along with a pair of black slacks together with a pair of black shoes. Suddenly, he remembered that he was not yet eating.

_What if I ask Ruki to go out for lunch? _Jenrya thought. _Would she refuse me?_

When he dialed the number, he waited until she answered. The phone had a click and was followed by a young woman's voice.

_"Hello?" _It was Ruki's voice. _"Jenrya? Is this you?"_

"Hey, Ruki!" Jenrya greeted pleasantly.

And from the other line, Ruki's face was tainted with shock. She was surprised since it was Jenrya who called her. Her heart had increased its beating since she already was talking about Jenrya together with Ryo and Takato.

"H-Hi, Jenrya…" Ruki stammered because she was embarrassed being seen by her right hand man talking to her husband. "Why'd you call?"

_"I just want to ask invite you for lunch," _Jenrya answered. _"I hope it's going to be fine with you."_

Ruki looked at the clock in front of her. It was already 11:15 A.M.

"What time?" Ruki asked. _Oh I don't know about this one._

_"Twelve noon?" _Jenrya answered. _"Are you free?"_

Ruki finally agreed to Jenrya's invitation. "Okay. I'll see you. Where are we having lunch, anyway?"

_"The Japanese Dish," _Jenrya answered. _"I hope you'd say yes."_

At the tone of Jenrya's sweet and husky voice, Ruki could not help but smile a little.

"Oh… Okay. I'll be there," Ruki answered, ending the call. "See you."

_"Okay. I'll see you, Ruki," _Jenrya answered and hung up as well.

Once Ruki had hung up the phone, she could swear that she was feigning unusual feelings in her chest. Ryo was looking intently at her and was smirking evilly.

"So, who's that? Is it Mr. Ruki Makino?" Ryo smirked.

"I think you know more than anything than I do, Ryo," Ruki answered, not straight to the point. "And I can't believe that I involve you two freaks into this fucking mess I made unintentionally."

"Don't worry, Ruks," Ryo answered with assurance. "Your secret is safe with us!"

"Because we are loyal to each other and to Jiro Kobayashi!" Takato supplied. This caused Ryo to cackle with laughter.

"Oh, I believe you, Takato!" Ryo said with a laugh. "I strongly believe your sayings!"

-•••••••••••-

Later that day, Ruki went outside her territory and walked towards the outside of the building. When she was already outside of it, she saw the blue-haired Jenrya Lee standing not too far away.

"Hi, husband," Ruki snorted as she walked towards him. She could not help but remember what transpired earlier in her office.

"Hello, wife." Jenrya grinned. "What took you so long?"

"I just finished sorting all the reports in my desk. It was a mess!" Ruki explained. Well, not exactly. She was singling out Hirokazu because of the mess he made in her desk.

"Hungry?" Jenrya asked.

"Yeah!" Ruki answered simply. "I'm famished, actually. And that is because of Ryo and my fellow comrades at work."

"It's okay," Jenrya said. "We're not that far from the restaurant actually."

When the two were far away from the building, Jenrya's left hand grasped Rika's right hand and walked so they could scout for the mentioned nearest restaurant. Ruki tensed up at the contact but immediately relaxed since Jenrya was with her. She had nothing to worry about because they were married. At that very moment, they saw a Japanese restaurant from afar.

"There's 'The Japanese Dish'," Jenrya said as he pointed with his left finger. "We often eat here."

"Alright!" Ruki answered again. "Now let me at it, Lee."

The two walked towards the restaurant. When they got inside, they felt that a warm aura surrounded them. They saw an empty table for two and sat on it. A waitress went towards them and handed them separate menus while she stood there to take note of their orders.

"I'll have yakitori," Jenrya said. "What will you order, Ruki?"

"Same as yours, Jenrya," Ruki said nonchalantly. "Same as yours."

"Okay!" Jenrya smiled. "Two orders of yakitori."

"Okay, Sir!" the waitress said and went off. "Coming right away!"

Not long after, the food arrived and the couple began eating their lunch. While eating, Jenrya felt the need to tell Ruki something.

"Ruki…" Jenrya said to his wife. _I hope she doesn't get mad with me saying this. _

"Hmm?" Ruki mumbled. Her mouth was full for her to talk. _Is this a date?_

"You look beautiful today," Jenrya replied with a smile. "But you're really beautiful at any day."

Ruki's blood went to her face as she heard those words. He was the one who only told her about her beauty seriously. And she wanted to be honest with him in every single day.

"Thank you," Ruki replied as she ate. But then again, she was losing concentration because of the man in front of her. She only decided to stick to eating, otherwise she would get into Jenrya's eyes.

"Ruki, about what I said previously, I'll do whatever it takes to be loyal to you," Jenrya answered.

Ruki felt extremely guilty. Jenrya must have felt that she thought that he was not loyal to her. Probably because he was just cleaning conscience in front of a woman. But she had to change that mindset for now because she was obeying Rumiko's wishes towards her.

_You don't have to do anything, Jenrya. _Ruki swallowed while thinking. _Just keep up with your personality. I like men with your demeanor and I don't know that of all guys that I'd go with, it'll be you._

"Fine," Ruki replied as she gathered her composure. "I know that you'll be bound to me forever."

"Of course, Ruki!" Jenrya only laughed at her. "I always know that."

But the talk last night with her mother reminded Ruki that they should have a child while Rumiko was still around.

_It looks like that he's not that committed to raising a child yet,_ Ruki thought. _We're not really most couples. We're just bound by law and living in one house. Maybe the dweebs are right. I should do what normal couples do. But then again, my job as a gangster might stand in my way._

"So, how long have you been working there?" Ruki inquired, trying to start another conversation. "I mean in your office. I never asked you that even if we're still dating at that time."

Jenrya swallowed first her food before answering Jenrya's questions. She composed herself before saying something.

"Two years. I've been there since I graduated college," Jenrya explained. "It happened that my librarian was a friend of my current boss so she recommended me to her."

Ruki only nodded. She began to ask more questions.

"Good thing you liked your job," Ruki remarked. "Nowadays, people would end up being mad because they didn't get what they want."

"I know the feeling too," Jenrya answered with a laugh.

Then the two continued eating as well. They were enjoying the meal while they were exchanging some infromation regarding themselves.

"I think we should do this next time, Jenrya," Ruki stated. "It's like a date or something!"

"Of course, Ruki-san. We're going to do it over and over again," Jenrya replied back. _Ruki-san? I hope she doesn't get angry at me!_

_Ruki-san?_ Ruki thought. "Ruki-san? Why did you call me that?"

"Of course," Jenrya answered with a smile. "You're my special woman, right? You're my Ruki-san and I can be your Jen-san."

This made Ruki stiffen. "Jenrya, if there's something I could repay you for being kind to me, then tell me."

"No. None at all," Jenrya assured. "Just stay with me all times. I have no one but you. You're all I have right now, Ruki."

_I as well. _Ruki drank her water. _I still have my mother but I don't know when will that hateful day happen. I don't want to lose my mother right now. Please. I'm begging you. _

Ruki mentally smiled at herself. Maybe having a husband like Jenrya Lee was not so bad after all. She trusted him already so what about giving her space in intimacy, right? Because they only have a commitment but no passion. It was completely just a companionship between them.

_Oh Ruki, _Jenrya thought. _I wish I could tell you what I'm really feeling right now. I think I'm in love with you already._

_I hope you won't change, _Ruki thought as well as she pondered on Jenrya's words. _Because men like you are hard to find nowadays!_

"Thanks for being loyal and kind to me," Ruki answered honestly. "To tell you the truth, this was really my first time to end up in a house with a man. And I'm sorry if I'm really awkward with you. I never got to meet people aside from my mother and grandmother."

The two were already finished with what they were eating. Jenrya grasped for Ruki's hand affectionately.

"It's alright," Jenrya assured with a smile. "We still have a lifetime to show each other what we're really about."

Ruki realized that she had only one thing to clear with: her gangster attitude and to grant Rumiko's last wish about having a child. Her mother must be mad but because of her condition, she had to understand.

_This must be getting harder than I really thought, _Ruki thought as well. _Welcome to the new age of gangster and marriages! Goodness! Can somebody help me here?_


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later, Ruki was at the Lee residence with her mother and they were finished with breakfast. Jenrya was early to go to his office because he had important things to attend to.

"Ruki?" Rumiko called out. "Ruki!"

"Yes, Mother?" Ruki asked.

"As I have said a couple of nights ago, don't you want to have a baby and become a mom?" Rumiko asked, expressing her thoughts clearly this time.

"Why did you ask that?" Ruki asked. _I've been puzzled that night and I haven't even thought of that plan so far._

"I'm so scared that we'll live like this," Rumiko stated. "And then just disappear from the face of this earth. There will be no part of us to carry on. I wish there will be someone ten, no twenty years from now who is a part of us."

Ruki realized that this was also bound to happen sooner or later. She did not expect that the idea of parenthood would go towards her directly.

"Besides, I really want to see you and Jenrya's child already," Rumiko added. "You two look wonderful together!"

Ruki only hugged her mother and the latter did the same. _Mother._

"I promise you that I'll have a little girl who looks just like you," Ruki added sincerely. "But you have to promise that you'll be around for it."

With this, Ruki broke away from her mother's grasp because she had to report to work as the resident gangster.

"I need to go to work, Mother," Ruki said. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Take care, dear," Rumiko replied with a smile.

-•••••••••••-

Later that day, Ruki arrived at the organizational building while all the men were greeting to her by bowing in front of her.

"Hello, Madame!" they all chorused. "Good morning."

"Hello yourselves, idiots," Ruki droned.

"Madame, White Shark's boys are starting to get restless," Takato replied as if he sounded a warning.

"One of them came to our club and caused a big commotion," Ryo finished.

Ruki felt a look of alarm but clenched her fists in her sides. She had to be calm because she was already the bad ass of the organization. If she had done something the group would not approve of, then it could be the end for them.

"Ignore them until the construction is finished," Ruki ordered vehemently. _No gangster would hinder our plans as well!_

With this, Ruki went to her room so she could think of everything. She hoped that she was not overlooking her job as a gangster while she was keeping her secret marriage as well.

_That's strange, _Ruki mused. _I'm making a big deal over this stupid marriage and this child thing. Good Lord, please help me! I'm a gangster, for fuck's sake!_

Just as she was about to type something, she saw Hirokazu going inside her office in a panic. She raised an eyebrow with what Hirokazu was doing.

"Madame!" Hirokazu added. "Madame!"

"What is it, Hirokazu?" Ruki asked, finding Hirokazu's panic annoying.

"The White Sharks!" Hirokazu exclaimed. "They're here already!"

Ruki cracked her knuckles and stood up from her seat.

"Let's get those asses kicked!" Ruki bellowed.

Hirokazu and Ruki had arrived at the ground floor and they saw members of the White Shark organization. At the same time, Takato, Ryo and Kenta arrived at the scene.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Masato's cowardly bastards!" Ruki smirked evilly. "What brings you here to out humble abode? Didn't you have enough of ambushing me for a moment? Or does my wedding ring a bell to your goddamn minds?"

The members of the White Shark organization were standing still as if they were launching an attack towards Ruki and her men.

"Oh… So you cowards are going to get it!" Ruki yelled and attacked the main leader Ryushin.

Ruki jumped up and kicked the man in the chest. Her men followed the same.

"YUUUUUUUUUUH!" she bellowed as she delivered a roundhouse kick to him.

"You fools stay down for a minute, alright?" Takato instructed.

The man did what Takato told them. Ryo was ready for an attack but Takato stopped him. But the thugs were unable to control themselves so they brought the paint cans with them and lunged towards the two. Ryo had kicked the first one in the chest and adroitly avoided the second one's punches by bending his body backwards.

Takato was lunged by the remaining two and he jumped up because he saw that the men came from opposing directions and he had a trick from his sleeve. As a result, the two men had bumped into each other.

_This is nuts! How are we supposed to defeat them?! _Takato thought as he and Ryo tackled the White Shark members together. It was tiring considering that it was two versus four.

_These idiots have no idea who are they messing with! But luckily, Madame's here so she could avenge what happened during the wedding. _Ryo thought as he avoided the attacks at him.

Just like a climax in a story, Takato and Ryo were at the peak of their fighting. Takato kicked the man in the chest. Ryo had hit another guy with a punch in his face, strong enough that he was sending the guy to the walls and hitting his back.

"YUUUUUUUUUUH!" he exclaimed.

Hirokazu and Kenta had tackled the thugs seriously and aimed their permanent injuries. They gave them a roundhouse kick and followed it with some punches causing them to go out somewhere.

"Who do you think you bastards are?!" Hirokazu berated them with his voice softer.

"Sorry!" the men said profusely as they got beaten into pulp by the diminutive duo.

"Better be sorry now that Ruki's here!" Kenta warned as he sent the other guy a nice upper cut on his jaw. "She'll be killing you already after what you did to her in the wedding!"

The men cowered in fright because of what they heard.

"Don't kill us! We're just doing what we were told!" the two heard them answer.

"We'll be killing you just like what Ruki told us!" Hirokazu replied rashly. "And now that Ruki's here, we'll have no doubts about eliminating you through your thick skulls!"

The fight continued for some time until the rival organization members surrendered. Ryo and Takato eventually brought the four men with them and let the thugs sit down. Hirokazu brought a sturdy rope so that they could imitate what they did during Ruki's wedding.

"What are we going to do with them, Ryo?" Takato asked, wondering what they would do with the thugs they fought.

"Why don't we tie them?" Hirokazu added evilly. "I have some rope here!"

Ruki felt satisfied with what she heard. "Good job, Shiota. You're not as bad as I thought you are!"

"At your service, Madame!" Hirokazu added with a salute.

Ruki cleared her throat. "Listen up, you bastards. You thought that you'll get through me by ruining one of our business? Then fucking no! The Black Swords will never collapse! Send my message to White Shark."

The thugs cowered in defeat. They did not know what to do right now. Luckily, Ruki's other men arrived and they volunteered to take the thugs back to where they belong.

"Thank you very much and have a good day!" Ruki remarked sardonically.

-•••••••••••-

Meanwhile, at his office, Jenrya was looking at his wedding picture with Ruki. He often looked at it because the picture of him and his wife together always inspired him. He often wondered when would be the day that they would have an additional at home. But how would they do it if both of them would do nothing but sleep on their bed?

The thought of him and Ruki in bed doing wicked things a normal married couple would do sent pressure on his lower anatomy. He may have dated few women before but it never led to the home run. He had the idea of sex after marriage. It was not the type of him to do it during dating.

_I can't afford to schedule that sex day with my wife, _Jenrya thought. _Man, it sounded a lot perverted. I'll just wait if she's ready._

Later that day, Ruki was in her office when she received a phone call.

_"Hello, Ruki?" _Jenrya asked.

"Jenrya!" Ruki said with unusual cheer in her tone, but she realized that her tone was loud. "I mean, what is it?"

_"What time is your out?" _Jenrya asked. _"So that we can go home together…"_

"Five," Ruki answered.

_"Okay. So I'll see you at five?"_ Jenrya said.

"Alright," Ruki said. "At the lobby…"

_"Okay. See you!" _Jenrya said._ "Bye! Take care."_

"Bye," Ruki managed to say while holding her cellphone.

Not long after, Ruki headed towards the outside of her building so she could meet Jenrya. But just as she just got out of the main door, she saw a woman who was with Jenrya and apparently moving closer towards him and she became shocked. She could not believe what she was seeing.

At the same time, Jenrya did not know what to do. His former girlfriend was clinging towards her but he was already married to Ruki. She should have known better when she left him for another rich man.

"Yumika, we can't be together," Jenrya pointed out. "I'm already married to the person I love."

Jenrya remembered what Ruki was capable of. _And you don't know what Ruki's capable of either._

"Jenrya, I can be your mistress," Yumika replied seductively. "Just take me back, please."

"No," Jenrya answered vehemently. "I love my wife and I certainly won't be getting back with a gold-digging whore just like you."

"What do you see in her, Jenrya?" Yumika asked. "She must be a plain and boring housewife."

"I'm sorry, Yumika, and I have to go," Jenrya said, gently removing the woman from his body. "She's waiting for me already."

And for the first time in her life, she felt unusually numb. She wanted to kill the woman, tear her part by part and eviscerate her. But she was only moonlighting as a gangster-assassin. She could not let anyone know her other secret because there are lots of people who were using the road she was stepping in.

_Shut the fuck up,_ Ruki thought as she saw that the woman was trying to get Jenrya into her pants. _What is this? A fucking porn show?_

Ruki felt really hurt. She felt like she was stabbed in the chest when she saw Jenrya hugging some woman. She even trusted Jenrya that he would not cheat on her. And now, look what she was seeing right now.

_Karma's really a fucking bitch, _Ruki thought as she could not explain the feeling she was experiencing right now. _Bullshit!_

Just as she could think further, she saw a call from her phone. It was from Jenrya as she could see. He still had the nerve to call her after all this shit that she saw?

_"Hello?"_ Jenrya said. _"Where are you?"_

"Uh… Sorry, Jenrya… I changed my mind… I decided to go overtime," Ruki lied. She was new to this feeling she was experiencing. It was somehow taking over her.

_"Overtime? But you said that you won't have anything to do earlier!" _Jenrya said.

"Well… Something came up at the last minute and I decided to finish it…" Ruki said plainly because she knew that no guy could ever be the one that would break her.

_"Okay… You sure are okay?" _Jenrya asked. _"You don't sound like yourself at all."_

"I'm fine, Jenrya… Trust me," Ruki said. "I have to go now. Bye."

Ruki ended the phone call, much to Jenrya's dismay.

_Fucking shit! I trusted him and this is what I get in return?! _Ruki thought. _I should have known better! Men will always be the same! They will never change and luckily, I still have my virginity intact. Wait a minute…_

Jenrya wondered what happened to Ruki. He sensed something odd about her today. Was she suffering from PMS? If yes, then he would have to cross the bridge when he got home.

At that very moment, Ruki was surprised when she saw Kenta.

"Hey, Madame! Are you okay?" he asked.

_What the fuck does it look like? I trusted him! _Ruki thought. "Yeah! I'm fine!"

"You sure?" Kenta insisted.

"I'm okay, Kitagawa… Don't bother checking me out," Ruki said dully. "I can handle myself on my own."

"If you say so!" Kenta said and sauntered off.

When Kenta finally left, Ruki decided to take a taxi so she could go to a club that was owned by her adoptive brother.

"I need a drink… I haven't drunk a thing for the past weeks!" Ruki mused.

-•••••••••••-

When she arrived at the bar that same day, Ruki immediately spotted her comrade Ryo.

"Whoa! Hey, Ryo!" Ruki exclaimed. "What's the fuck is up?"

"Ruki!" Ryo returned the greeting. "What brings you here all alone?! You want to party?"

"No, Idiot," Ruki interjected. "I'm not here to party. I'm here to regret what happened to me."

"What? about being you as a gangster?" Ryo pointed out.

"Shit's getting real, Akiyama," Ruki pointed out. "Men are still the same! They never change!"

"That's way below the belt, Ruki," Ryo teased. "I'm a guy and I changed…"

"For the worse, Ryo," Ruki supplied. "… I need a drink…"

"You sure do!" Ryo said and chuckled. "Because you're the only one I know here, you can put it on my tab!"

"Since when did you become so generous?" Rika sneered.

"I'm always generous, Rika!" Ryo chuckled. "Because you're my sister and my first love."

The bartender asked Ryo will what they would have.

"Two glasses of vodka," Ryo answered. "Vodka, Ruki?"

"I'll get whatever you get, jackass," Ruki answered insolently.

The bartender immediately got them two glasses of vodka. The two raised their glasses so that they would have a toast.

"Like I said, you're my sister and my first love," Ryo answered.

Ruki's eyes went wide as plates. "Seriously? That's fucking incestuous, Ryo!"

"Of course, I know that," Ryo answered with a laugh. "But I couldn't help it. You were beautiful during the first time I saw you."

"Glad that I got adopted by your foster father," Ruki remarked sardonically. "Because I don't know what I would become that time."

"Do you still have a grudge against your mother?" Ryo asked. After Ruki's confession regarding her sudden marriage, she also told everything including her mother's past.

"Sometimes, I do. Sometimes, I don't…" Ruki answered insolently. "But whatever that is, she's still my mother. I just don't get the reason why that bastard husband of hers left her… as well as my fucking biological father."

"And that made you the greatest man-hater of all time, eh?" Ryo pointed out in which Ruki only nodded.

Later in the evening, Ruki glanced at her colorless vodka and began drinking it hard a couple of times already. However, vodka never made her drunk, no matter how hard she drank. She remembered that she also had a hard liquor kept at home. She just wanted to numb herself by drinking because of what she saw and what awaited her in the future.

_Bullshit seems to be my favorite word for today, _Ruki thought. _And yesterday was just a lie!_ _What a mess you had involved yourself with, Makino!_

"Ruki, you have a problem?" Ryo asked, noticing that Ruki had been quiet for many minutes.

"No… I'm fine!" Ruki replied harshly. _What was my problem anyway?_

"It doesn't sound like you're fine!" Ryo added.

"Fine! Maybe it'll give a way for you to stop asking me!" Rika answered bitterly.

"Okay. Start!" Ryo replied.

"I don't know what came over me after I saw my husband with another woman," Ruki answered.

Ryo shook his head but eventually laughed. "Looks like someone's green with jealousy!"

"No and I'm fucking not!" Ruki replied indignantly.

"You are jealous, Madame Ruki Makino Lee." Ryo smirked. "Who would be in the right mind to give a damn regarding their spouse's lady?"

"I'm not jealous, Akiyama," Ruki insisted. "He promised me that he'll always be loyal to me because he likes me. Then I saw him stringing with some hooker along the streets? What is the thing that dictates his feelings? His dick?"

"You know, Ruki. You may deny everything but one thing's for sure: you like him," Ryo advised. "Tell it to him and he'll understand you more than I do."

"I don't know, Ryo," Ruki answered. as she massaged her temples. "I feel like shit all over. Even I'm not yet drunk, I wanted to go home now. I'm saving myself for a battle tomorrow morning."

Ryo felt sympathy for Rika. But he decided to support her at least.

"I'd better take you home… so you could rest," Ryo answered. "Even if you're not that drunk, it's really delicate for you to walk at the road at this ungodly hour. Besides, Jenrya won't like that."

"He'll just laugh at me… He doesn't care about me and I certainly don't care about him now! I'm not giving a damn to anyone not even him!" Ruki replied harshly but the truth was actually the opposite of what she said.

With this, she already stood up from her sitting position and began walking angrily. Ryo scrambled through his pockets for his money so he could pay his drink and Rika's.

"The vodka and the beer. Thank you!" Ryo said, left the bill and ran to catch up with Ruki. "Ruki, wait!"

-•••••••••••-

Meanwhile, Jenrya was busy traversing around the city while he was calling Ruki's cellphone. He wished that she got home safe. When Ruki told him that she would be going overtime, he did the same as well so he could spend the weekend with his wife in peace.

Not long after, he reached his residence and saw that one of the lights is opened. He knew that it was his wife because Rumiko never wanted the lights to be opened especially at night. With this, he was fortunate that his wife was finally home.

_Who brought her home? _Jenrya thought. _Was it Ryo? Or was it Takato? But whoever who took her, at least, I'll be thanking him or her. _

He walked down near their gate and quietly, he opened the door so he could see his wife. When he did, he saw Ruki was nursing herself while standing up with a bottle that she was holding. Also, she was dancing with herself.

"Ruki?" Jenrya asked while he was standing at the doorway.

There was no answer. Apparently, she was enjoying herself too much to the point that she never answered to any calls her husband had made.

_Ruki? _Jenrya thought as he saw his wife being hostile to the bottle of wine. _Is she drinking? I mean, drunk?_

Ruki on the other hand was testing herself. She never got badly drunk even if she was with her subordinates. This night would be the first witness to her first ever drunken stupor.

"Ruki? What are you doing?" Jenrya asked even if it was already the obvious.

"I'm having fun, bastard!" Rika said unaware that she was already talking to her husband while dancing. "Get lost!"

_You really are drunk, Ruki…_ Jenrya thought. "Come on. I'll get you upstairs!"

"Don't go near me, you motherfucker!" Ruki yelled as her husband tried to step towards her. "I'll get my gun ready. Bastard! Asshole! Prick! Dumbass!"

He saw the bottle being held by Ruki while she was swaying.

"What did you do and why did you have to drink a lot?" Jenrya questioned as if Ruki was sober enough to answer him.

"None of your motherfucking business!" Ruki berated, waving her hands as if she threw something.

"Ruki, please stop cursing," Jenrya answered. "Your mother might hear us."

"Why do you care?" Ruki asked dejectedly. "You've got a woman who wanted to get in your pants already."

_Did she see me with Yumika? _Jenrya thought and panic was in his system. Ruki must have thought that he cheated on her.

"Ruki, I don't have any women. You're my wife," Jenrya assured Ruki. "I swore my loyalty to you, remember?"

"As if I believe you," Ruki droned.


	12. Chapter 12

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT 18.** This is **STRICTLY FOR MATURE AUDIENCES** and this chapter is another reason why I have to rate it that way. If you're **NOT** that open-minded, please **LEAVE**. Thank you very much.

* * *

"Ruki, I don't have any women. You're my wife," Jenrya assured Ruki. "I swore my loyalty to you, remember?"

"As if I believe you," Ruki droned.

Ruki lifted the bottle up to her lips as she tilted her head back. She swayed again with the music that played softly in the background.

_Let's see what he's going to do with this one! _Ruki thought once again.

She was working on her fifth bottle and she was now completely drunk. She was still sober when she came home and she tried her best to numb herself through drinking. Vodka was her friend but the hard liquor that she had right now would become her greatest enemy.

_Fuck everything, _Ruki thought. She was quite challenging her current husband. _Fuck you, Lee. Go fuck yourself. _

"Ruki, why are you doing this to yourself?" she heard Jenrya ask.

She turned and saw Jenrya who was already inches away from her. She frowned and brought the bottle back up to her lips. She took three large gulps, her eyes were never leaving his. With that, she was also sending Jenrya a silent message, daring him to stop her. Then Jenrya reached for the bottle.

"Ruki, this isn't healthy for you. Give me the bottle," Jenrya said calmly.

She backed away from him and held her bottle close to her.

"Ruki," Jenrya warned.

"Why don't you go fuck your woman, Lee?" Ruki snapped. "And leave me alone."

"I already told you. I don't have a woman. You're my wife now, right?" Jenrya pointed out.

"Shut up, bastard," Ruki replied. "I don't believe in what you're goddamn saying."

Apparently, Ruki's inhibitions seemed to send deadly curses at her husband.

"I'm sure you have some whore or girl at your disposal," Ruki spat. "Go to her."

Like Hell she was going to let him take her only solution away from her.

"Ruki, you can tell me your problems," Jenrya said calmly. "Liquor won't be helping you either."

She looked confused for a moment before she shook her head and turned away.

"Tell me, Ruki. I'm your husband," Jenrya prodded her.

He knew something was wrong and he was somehow guilty of it. And with the way she looked at him definitely told him that she wanted to kill him limb from limb. He walked over to her and hesitantly, put his hands on her arms. He made sure that his body was a good distance away from her.

"You can tell me," he said, softly. "Is it about what you have seen earlier?"

She trembled in his arms before she hung her head.

"I trusted you, Jenrya. I thought you like me and you swore your loyalty to me," she said lowly. "I thought you're not like the guys I know."

He instinctively, wrapped his arms tighter around her and held her close. He closed his eyes and let his chin rest on her head, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He slowly rocked back and forth, feeling her shake a little in his arms.

He had another problem at hand now. He knew that prying away from the bottle would likely cause more problems and he would have to fight her thus, making her even more upset.

But then again, drinking herself silly is not that great of a solution either. They had to talk this out as husband and wife.

"Ruki, I may have known you for some time but what you saw was an accident," Jenrya answered. "I only saw Yumiko and she demanded me to get back with her. I told her that we're married and I'm committed to you. I'm sorry with what you saw but apparently, it seemed to be my fault. I can't cheat on you because I like you as well. We may be husband and wife on papers but I still want to work out on a relationship with you."

He added his explanation with a kiss on her forehead. Ruki felt that definitely.

"You really suck at me, do you?" Ruki asked, somehow her humor had restored.

"As long as it's about you." Jenrya grinned. "Anyway, we have music, we have alcohol and lots of room. Wanna dance?"

Ruki looked back at him. "But you don't fucking dance. I don't as well. I'm just swaying my hips. Let's just drop the fucking act."

"I know how to and I'll teach you," Jenrya answered with a smile. "It's not that complicated, wife."

"But…" Ruki stammered.

"Come on, babe. It's just me and you here. Nothing would interrupt us," Jenrya answered with a smirk. "Not even your mother."

Ruki placed her hands on Jenrya's neck while Jenrya placed his on her waist. The woman, albeit drunk, felt an odd beating of her heart. Now she had a conclusion regarding her behavior: she must like Jenrya and she hated to admit it, not even to her husband or to her adoptive family.

"You know, Jenrya," Ruki slurred. "You're a really nice guy. I can't even believe that I, Ruki Makino and the queen of all those goddamn motherfuckers, managed to get a guy like you. Dating you was a whirlwind."

"Like a whirlwind romance, honey." Jenrya grinned. "And I'm the whirlwind, willing to sweep you off your feet."

Ruki leaned back away from him, breaking their embrace. She drank from the bottle again, her eyes never leaving him. It was second time she did that but she had a new look on her face. as he was seeing this, Jenrya felt pressure building in his groin. Playful eyes and a sultry smile laid across her features as she took the bottle away from the lips. Jenrya told himself not to be turned on by Ruki's actions.

She put the bottle down on the table and started to sway in a suggestive way. Her hands went slowly up and down her body, lifting a button from her long-sleeved blouse Jenrya bit his lip as he felt himself slowly harden. She beckoned him over with a finger as she danced. He slowly walked over to her, watching her every move. She put her hands in his, making him dance with her.

"Do you do this with your men?" Jenrya asked jokingly. "You look hot while doing this, babe."

"Nope. They haven't received a piece of me." Ruki smirked evilly. "I'm not interested in their cocks. Besides, I'm comfortable with you. You made me feel special and alive."

He smiled before he pulled her towards him. She spun into him and rocked for a moment. Her butt rubbed up against the fabric of his pants, causing him to harden. She turned her head so that she could look at him. Noticing that their lips were only inches away from each other and that it was too much temptation for him, he spun her out.

She tripped over her foot and fell over, heading for the ground. Jenrya quickly caught her before she hit the floor. She looked at him and smiled.

"You always seem to catch me when I fall," she commented with the act.

"Well, you do the same for me." Jenrya chuckled.

"You're my hero and I'm you're heroine, I guess." Ruki shrugged.

_More than you know, _Jenrya thought. _I'm completely in love with you, if you know that._

"I wanna sit," she murmured as she lowered herself towards the ground. He let her go when she was on the ground and joined her. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned a button of his shirt. She smiled at him seductively and leaned closer to him.

"You are so hot," she breathed. "And sexy. You do take care of your muscles very well."

He laughed, sheepishly, "You don't mean that."

She climbed onto his lap and leaned towards him, "Yes, I do. I've seen you practice your martial arts topless and that makes me attracted to you."

Jenrya's eyes widened as she did. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," he said, trying to keep his voice from squeaking.

He slid her off and stood up. He gave her his hand and helped her up. She purposely ran into him and wrapped her arms around him. Her lips rested against his neck, apparently making the kiss a lot feverish than ever.

Jenrya froze as he felt her breath caress his skin, "R-Ruki?"

"I want you," she whispered before she softly kissed his neck.

Jenrya whispered as he struggled against his instincts.

"We-We shouldn't do this," he stuttered.

She continued to kiss and lick his sensitive neck as if she didn't hear him, "You know you want this."

Jenrya shivered in pleasure and almost caved in but he quickly, realized what he was doing again and stopped.

"Yes, I want you… but not like this." He pushed her away again.

He wrapped an arm around her and turned back to the door, ushering her to the hall. In the hall, everything was fine. She did not fight or struggle because she just smiled.

Suddenly, from out of the blue, Ruki jumped him and, forcefully, pushed him up against the wall. She placed her lips on his, capturing him in a feverish kiss. Her hands travelled up and down his chest, chest trying to fell through his clothing.

Instinctively, Jenrya wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back just as passionately. His tongue darted into her willing mouth, tasting her. She tasted better than he ever dreamed, making him want her more.

Her hands started to unbutton his shirt, ripping a few of them off. His hands went under her shirt, his calloused fingers touching her soft, smooth, silky skin. Ruki moaned into his mouth as his hand cupped her breast, making her press her body closer to his. She raised her hands to his head and ran her fingers through his tresses, gripping it here and there. Her lips left his, moving them to kiss his cheek, to his jaw line, to his neck. He sighed as she continued her attack on his neck.

He wanted this. Not, he _needed _this, more than anyone or anything. But he knew this was wrong. And he knew that he was about to cross the line. If he did not stop now, he would have her and take her for all that she is.

With as much strength as he could muster, he said, "R-Ruki this… isn't right."

One of her hands slipped down to the zipper of his pants and placed her palm on his hardened member. He sucked in a sharp intake of breath as he felt her hand massage him.

"I _want _you," she hissed, sensually.

That set him off.

Ruki had abandoned all thought of resistance as he pushed her back towards the other wall, with a thud. She let out a groan as she hit the wall but it quickly turned into a moan when Jenrya attached his lips to hers.

Her womanly scent filled his nose, driving him senseless. His hands roaming all over her, touching, groping, and squeezing everything he could touch. They found the back of her knees and hooked around them, wrapping them around his waist. He pressed himself closer to her, letting out a growl here and there.

Ruki could not believe all the pleasure she was feeling. It was so gratifying and yet she wanted - _craved -_ more. She pulled at his tie, loosening it completely and wrapped it around her hands, pulling him closer to her.

Jenrya started to walk towards her room, stopping every now and then. He loved touching, kissing, and holding her. He never wanted to let her go for one second. They made it to her room and barely made it to bed. He laid Ruki down on the bed, not once breaking the kiss.

Ruki pushed his shirt off in dire need and then, reached down to pull his undershirt up. She got it off and threw the article of clothing across the room before pulling him further onto the bed as he slipped his shoes off.

Jenrya reached down to her pajama bottoms and slipped into the sides of it. He broke the heated kiss and practically ripped the pants off of her, her scent growing stronger now that it was released into the air. He came back up to her, placing his body in between hers and kissed her again.

Ruki turned them so that she was on top of him. She grinded against him, increasing the massive amount of pleasure they felt. He placed his hands on her hips and moved with her causing her to moan.

They continued this for some time before Ruki reached for the bottom of her shirt and lifted it above her head, revealing her naked breast.

Jenrya stared for a moment before he slid his hands up her sides to cup them. With her nipples between his ring and middle fingers he massaged them, causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure.

She tossed her head back and closed her eyes as his ministrations on her breast pleased her. Instinctively, she moved against him causing him to harden more, if that were possible. Jenrya growled and sat up, his hands leaving her breast and attaching his lips to hers. Her hands found the back of his head and pulled him closer, tugging his hair once again.

His lips trailed away from hers and travelled to her left breast. He ran his tongue over the nipple a few times before he completely engulfed it, while his right hand raised up to massage the other. Her moans increased in volume as he bit and sucked at her breast, turning on more. But Jenrya took his time, not in a rush to get what he wanted. He moved over to her other breast, kissing his way over through the valley between her breasts.

Ruki's hands travelled down from his neck to his belt buckle. She, slowly, unbuckled it as he continued to nibble at her nipple. She got it free and pulled it off of him, disregarding it as if it were a mere piece of trash.

She unbuttoned his pants and placed her hand once again on his hard on and massaged it. Jenrya growled again before he turned them over so that she was on her back and he was over her.

Ruki's fingers slipped up to the top of his boxers and pulled them down. She struggled when she couldn't go down any further but Jenrya was quick to help. He took off his pants as well as his boxers, kicking them off to some part of the room.

He turned back to her and smiled like a predator seeing its prey for the first time. Her eyes hazed over with lust and ecstasy. Her breast, lit by the silver moonlight, moved up and down as she breathed.

He leaned down and kissed a spot below her knee and moved his way up. He kissed her thigh as his hands slid up and down her body. As he moved further up her breathing became more labored. He smiled, pleased with her reaction, and moved from her thighs to her stomach. His fingers hooked into the sides of her lacy, black panties and gently started to pull them down.

He got them off and turned to her. He placed his body in between hers, kissing his way back up. Ruki gasped as she grabbed his face to bring him up to her. He smiled and moved up from her stomach to her lips. He kissed her passionately, positioning himself at her opening.

Bracing himself, he thrusted in as hard as he could, causing her to let out a painful scream. Jenrya, realizing that she _was_ a virgin, attached his lips to hers while trying to muffle her screams of pain. He then continued to slowly thrust into her.

Ruki let go of his lips and bit her lower lip, trying to ease the pain. Her nails dug into his back, leaving a red tint to his skin. The pain was almost unbearable; to the point where she was wondering why people liked it so much. But as time passed, her hisses of pain became moans of pleasure. Her grip relaxed as well as her teeth retracted away from her lip.

Jenrya smiled in relief as he moved, increasing his pace a little by little. Each thrust harder than the last. Beads of sweat coated their skin as they sank deeper into their pleasure. Jenrya groaned as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

She was just… _so _tight and it drove him crazy. But he was one of those stereotypical guys because he refused to release first.

His pace increased considerably, causing her to moan louder. Her body clenched, her nails raking his skin once again, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him into her. Her head was swimming and felt as if there was no way she could feel a pleasure better than this.

But then he hit it: her G-spot. Her eyes widened before they closed again as her moans became screams of complete and utter pleasure. He hit it over and over again as his hips met her bucking ones.

Jenrya gritted his teeth, letting out a groan and growl here and there. He lifted his head from her neck and looked at her.

She was so beautiful and angelic. Her hair was splayed across her pillow, creating a halo looking effect. The sweat on her pale white skin glistened in the moonlight. Her naked breast shimmered in the silver light as they moved up and down.

He kissed her strongly, while his hands moved from her back to her shaking hips. He released them and let his lips travelled down to her breast, sucking on them once again. Ruki shook violently with each thrust. Her screaming had turned into cries. Her walls clenched and contracted around him as she got closer and closer to her climax.

He rammed into her, desperately seeking release from the both of them. One hand slipped down from her hip to her butt, gripping it. He buried his face back into the crook of her neck again, kissing it here and there thrusting and ramming himself in and out of her.

With a scream she finally came, sending him over the edge as well. She arched her back as her juices wrapped around his member. Jenrya let out a struggled groan as he filled her, still thrusting into her.

Their movements slowed and stopped as they basked in the sexual high they were in. Jenrya came up from her neck and kissed her, softly and sweetly. He, slowly and shaking, came down and rested on her bosom, listening to her labored breath.

Ruki panted, bringing her arms up to hold the back of his head as he felt her hands scratch and massaged his head. His hands raised up and wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

They laid like that for a few moments before Jenrya finally found the strength to move from off of her. He slid himself out of her and laid on his back. Ruki turned with him and moved so that her head was resting on his arm. Her arm stretched across his stomach, her fingertips touching the hairs of his happy trial.

Struggling, he reached down and got the blankets at the foot of the bed. He pulled it over their naked forms before resting his other arm over her stomach. She smiled before she closed her eyes and went into a peaceful slumber.

She was so far gone that she didn't hear him whisper, "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Later on that night, Jenrya stirred awake. He sighed as he felt the silk sheets on the soft plush bed underneath him and the naked form of a woman in his arms. Yes, they were in the matrimonial bed but they were always sleeping with clothes on. He could not believe what he was seeing. The person next to him shifted slightly and sighed. He sighed again and opened his eyes to find out who it was.

"Ruki?" he whispered. Suddenly, all memories from earlier came flooding back to him.

His heart strained in guilt, instantly saddening him. He and Ruki slept on the same bed but not like this: stark naked. There was a conclusion he came and it was painful: he slept with her. With this, he hugged her closer to him, needing some sort of comfort. He looked at her sleeping face and saw the calm, peaceful smile that laid there. He raised his fingers to her lips and gently caressed them.

_That's going to go away when she wakes up, _Jenrya thought. _She must have known nothing!_

His heart tugged at him as he remembered that she was a virgin. Tears welled underneath his eyes as he thought about it all.

_What kind of man I am? I had sex with my wife while she was drunk! _Jenrya sadly thought. He hugged her tighter as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Jenrya whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She moved in his arms, turning so that her back was facing him. he moved over to her and softly kissed her shoulder. she shifted towards the action but did not wake. Jenrya sighed sadly before he, slowly and carefully, moved out of the bed and went to get his clothes. He put on his boxers and his pants and picked up his other bits of clothing. All the while he cursed himself.

How could he lose control like that? He was sober and he jumped on her like a starving man would to a steak. How could he?

He was the pacifist and calm but why the hell did he lose them in just one night. He just had sex with the one he loved the most and took her virginity while she was drunk.

He walked to her door and looked at her one last time before he walked out the room with a sad sigh.

_I don't know what to do anymore, _Jenrya thought. _I had sex with my wife and she's not that ready for it. Why did I do that? How could I've been so cruel?_

* * *

The morning soon came and Ruki did too. Of course, she woke up with a headache due to the hangover but she also noticed a pain in her nether regions. She sat for a moment and wondered what happened.

The memories of the night before did not come to her. all she remembered was she saw Jenrya with another woman, having a blast of vodka with Ryo and she got drunk and there was something about Jenrya that stuck right inside her head.

She shrugged, not really wanting to concentrate on it, and got up. She noticed that she was naked but that was what occurs to her when got drunk. she decided to go and grab a towel for the long shower she was going to take.

Jenrya was unusually quiet. Gone was his cheery self after he discovered what he had done. He had done the unthinkable without the permission of his wife. A dark cloud hovered over him and he felt that his life was taken from him. The guilt from last night's events quickly got to him and it was only a matter of time until he told her. His peculiar behavior was seen by his mother-in-law.

"Jenrya?" Rumiko asked, apparently reading the young man's thoughts. "Did you and Ruki have a fight?"

_I think we're going to have one, _Jenrya thought silently.

"Is everything alright?" Rumiko asked. "I can talk to her if you want."

Jenrya felt electricity shock him. Talking to Ruki might even make the problem worse.

_God, help me, _Jenrya thought. _I've done a misunderstanding and a crime to my wife._

Rumiko was about to say something when she heard the door close.

Jenrya looked up and felt his heart wrench. There was Ruki, walking with a bit of limp and somehow she was in pain. She winced with each step, no matter how slow or gentle she went.

The blue-haired man was silent. He was very ashamed of himself. He knew from his father to always respect a woman. But he just defiled her and took her innocence in just one temptation.

"You okay, darling? You're limping," Rumiko said, concerned for her daughter. She did not like that the couple was in some sort of pain without her aware of it.

She only nodded, quickly holding her head due to her throbbing headache.

"I'm just sore. I don't know why though," Ruki answered. "I think I've overdone myself with the vodka and absinthe last night."

With this, he stood up and walked from the dining table. The two women were surprised with what had happened.

"Were you here early last night?" Rumiko inquired. "I've heard the door open and lights were somehow turned on."

"Yeah," Ruki answered. She also wondered what caused Jenrya's gloomy mood today.

"Didn't Jenrya come in early last night?" Rumiko resumed.

Ruki thought about it, shifting through fuzzy memories. She remembered something about Jenrya: something small. She saw Jenrya standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face and then, him asking for the bottle.

"I don't know about this. I think he did," Ruki answered clearly.

"Do you remember if he's upset or something?" Rumiko pushed.

"No, not really," Ruki said as she shook her head gently, minding the hell of a headache she was having right now. _I don't even know if he does upset!_

Ruki pursed her lips and remembered the night before. She wanted to know what was wrong with her husband and why was he unusually quiet.

Jenrya sprinted to his room as he got into the hallway. Once there, he shut and locked his door, and then leaned up against it.

He breathed for a moment before he did something he had done after so many years: crying. His shoulders shook as short, quick and harsh sobs came from his throat. His hand found his face and covered his eyes to catch the tears. His hand moved from his face to his hair as he slid down the door.

To say he felt guilty would be an understatement because he absolutely loathed himself for what he did. And seeing her walking with pain this morning was heart breaking. He did worse than any other guy could do to her, even worse.

A round of knocks came from behind him, interrupting his moment of self-pity. He moved his hand to wipe his eyes.

"Yeah?" he hollered, trying to sound normal yet he failed miserably. _This can't be good._

"Jenrya?" the familiar voice said. "Are you okay?"

Jenrya's heart sped and his breath hitched as he heard the voice. He quickly stood up and tried to compose himself.

"Yeah," he repeated. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

There was a pause. "I don't believe you. Your emotions are way opposite to what I see you in the mornings."

He snorted sadly. "Then why'd you ask?"

Ruki was about to say something but decided against it.

"Can you please open the door so that I can talk to you?" he heard her say.

He was hoping she would not say that. He knew that the truth would come if he saw her. Either it was the pain of the guilt that would conquer and kill him alive. He would rather experience Ruki killing him with a gun rather than the truth would dawn upon her already. Yet he still could not say no. he sighed and opened the door and his heart continued to ache as his eyes laid upon the fallen angel.

"That's better," she answered as she noticed him. "Jenrya…"

She paused for a moment, trying to gather her words. Her fingers had found each other and began to twist in unusual nervousness. She was never this way. Because she was the vindictive woman everybody would know. She was courageous and would often beat criminals into a pulp.

"Thank you for whatever you did last night," Ruki answered calmly. "I think I overdid everything with my words and I'm sorry."

Her words were shocking his ears. She said something in appreciation and a sorry at the same time. The time was ticking and it would matter much how he would express it.

He knew very well that she had no memory. Not even a shred of what happened last night registered in her brain. He felt his eyes fill with hot tears and quickly closed his eyes. He sucked back a sob as he placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose.

Ruki was surprised that she was seeing a new form of Jenrya in front of her. They were too negative and he was never this down, so upset and depressed. She knew something was wrong but the young man would admit there was nothing.

"Look, Jenrya, whatever's wrong you can tell me," Ruki assured. "You said we're married so we can tell each other about things that trouble you."

"That's just it." Jenrya sighed. "I can tell you. I should and I need. But I don't want to."

"I don't understand." Ruki raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand what you're saying."

He sighed again and lifted his head up. He opened his eyes and revealed the red pools surrounding the gray pupils.

Ruki was very surprised. If Jenrya took her curses personally, he must have been crying because of them now. She instantly felt remorse with the way she treated him sometimes. But she needed to know a thing with what has happening.

"Ruki," Jenrya started, exhaling heavily. "Last night…"

Jenrya took a deep breath so he could compose himself. He could not believe that he would end up getting into trouble with this act that they did were unaware of doing.

"Please hear me out on this. I swear on my family's graves that I didn't plan, intend, or even want this," Jenrya answered, silently pleading to Ruki that she would listen to whatever would he say.

"Jenrya, what the hell is this all about? What the hell are you even saying?" Ruki asked, trying to sound calm as possible. "And can you explain what really happened last night?"

He sighed again. "Promise me that you'll listen to everything I say."

"I promise." Ruki raised her right hand.

"Last night… I came here and found you drunk. I tried to take the bottle away from you but in the end I decided to let you have it because you thought I was cheating on me."

"I remember that," Ruki answered. "You even cleared everything that you have some sort of feelings for me."

"Yeah well… so I stayed with you. I made sure that you didn't do anything stupid or hurt yourself. And we're fine for a while, having some damn innocent fun and…" Jenrya trailed off.

Jenrya did not know how to express himself further.

"Then things changed… You started to get a little too friendly," Jenrya stated awkwardly.

"What do you mean by that crap?" Ruki asked. "Are you alright or something?"

"You said that I was hot and you climbed on my lap."

Ruki was surprised that she did that. _Me? I jumped on him?!_

"I refused you and told you that you needed to sleep. I got up and tried to help you there and…"

He paused once again, annoying Ruki. She really wanted to know what transpired that night.

"You began kissing me," Jenrya replied, feeling awkward of the situation. "And at first, I resisted a lot. Very painfully, I resisted. But when we got to the hallway, you sort of tempted me very much. And one thing quickly lead to another and…"

He paused again, trying to hold back the tears that were ready to fall. "Let's just say that I'm the reason why you're sore."

As she was searching her brain for answers, Ruki's eyes widened in shock. She remembered pushing him against the wall, tasting his skin and lips. She remembered lying on the bed, eager to get his shirt off. She remembered how she climbed on top of him and grinded with him. She remembered how excited she was to get his pants off and how she was excited to have him.

_So, something happened between us? _Ruki thought as she processed with what Jenrya told her.

She stood there, only stunned. She had remembered a big deal of the events last night. Jenrya shook with fear and anxiety as he was unsure of everything that would happen in this room right now.

"Ruki, I swear that I didn't mean to lose control," Jenrya supplied, stepping towards her.

She flinched away from him, turning her back to him. And unfortunately, she remembered something that would send her crying in her dreams.

"You were goddamn sober," she said, preparing for a possible outburst. "YOU WERE SOBER, WEREN'T YOU?!"

He put his head in shame. "Yes."

The shock she received went away as her blood boiled beneath her skin. Anger replaced her and she wanted to lash it out. She was so mad with what she heard. She and Jenrya had sex without her permission. And worst of all, she was drunk at that time.

"You were sober and you slept with me when I wasn't!" she gritted her teeth.

"I know what I did was wrong but I swear, I tried to keep control. I didn't want you like that, I swear," he sincerely said. "Ruki, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you!" Ruki yelled, facing him. "I'm drunk and upset and you made your wicked way with me?! How could you?! You bastard!"

Jenrya's eyes widened. "What?! No! I didn't want you like that!"

"Then why, Jenrya? Am I just a freaking toy for you play with?" Ruki bellowed. "Right?! Am I just a toy for you to use?!"

"I don't know what came over me," Jenrya explained. "I swear! I didn't want you like that!"

"It still doesn't make it right, Jenrya! You were sober and you used me! You had sex with me! You should've known better!" Ruki said angrily, unable to control herself. "How could you?! I trusted you too much but why did you do this to me?"

Ruki's eyes were uncontrollably filling with tears. And for the first time, she had an argument with a man that led her to crying terribly. Apart from the pain that she suffered between her legs, she was also having the heartbreaking pain because she had been betrayed by the person she trusted.

Jenrya saw the tears in Ruki's eyes and his voice betrayed him. "Ruki…"

"I thought I could trust you. I thought you're not just those men who were interested in bedding women," Ruki answered with her voice slowly fading away. "I thought you're different. But you're like them! You used me just like how men used a whore in a brothel!"

Jenrya and Ruki were like fire and ice. They clashed very deadly. And if one loses, the other would also lose.

"Go to Hell," Ruki finally spat. "I hate you! You've done worse than any other man who could do such thing to me. You used me when you could've prevented. You used me like a whore!"

"Ruki, I'm sorry," Jenrya said apologetically.

"Are you happy now? Now that you've finally got what you really wanted?" Ruki yelled again. "Go to Hell!"

Jenrya painfully stepped back as her words stung him deadly. He could endure Ruki's foul words but her words seemed to send him right through hell. He felt as if he was dying slowly and tortured greatly.

"I hate you, Jenrya Lee," Ruki stressed heavily. "I never want to speak to you, I never want you to speak to me, touch me, look at me or so even think of me ever again."

She pivoted and stormed off to somewhere so she could fume some more. She did not want Rumiko to be involved with this kind of shit for a cancer patient was already bearing severe pain in her body. Jenrya leaned against the door frame and watched her disappear into the hallway. He exhaled heavily as he slid back down to the ground and hugged his knees.

The one thing, the one person that he loved and cared aside from his family, hated him. He knew that it was bound to happen but to hear the stinging words from her throat, to see the fire in her eyes, the twisting and piercing of his heart? It was truly hard to bear.

_Ruki… I'm so sorry… _Jenrya thought sadly. _I'm so sorry…_

Meanwhile, Ruki had went to the vacant room where would she usually go whenever she got home first. She remembered Rumiko's ultimatum and her promise to her while she was thinking of alleviating the pain between her legs.

_Now there you go, _Ruki thought. _I've got fucked by my husband while I'm drunk. I wonder what's in store for me. I feel goddamn pathetic!_

She sat down on the bed and laid on it. Her nether regions still sucked and there was nothing she could do. She knew he defiled her while she was drunk. She could not even understand why.

_Calm on the outside but actually a savage beast inside?_ Ruki thought as she attempted to move but it proved to be futile. _Who was he kidding?_

At that very moment, despair was wrapped around Jenrya's room. He was sitting there, waiting for whoever calls for him from the other side of life. He wanted to die rather than see her hurting.


	14. Chapter 14

For several days, Ruki and Jenrya had not seen each other. If they saw each other, one would often avoid and hide. And that was what Jenrya had been doing so far because he knew what Ruki would do to him on the next time they saw each other.

"Maybe I should go to Kyushu and rest myself," Jenrya said as he contemplated what he wanted to do. "The more I'm seeing my wife here in Tokyo, the more I remember that I… defiled her."

Jenrya wanted to apologize for what happened but he still thought that Ruki might kill him with the gun. If he died, then it would be Ruki's fault while Rumiko would become suspicious.

_I need to think about what happened, _Jenrya thought. _Father, please help me. I destroyed the woman that I love. How could I be so cruel?_

* * *

One day, he was carrying his suitcase when Rumiko saw him. He was already at the doorway when she saw him.

"Jenrya?" Rumiko asked, wondering why he had a suitcase with him. "Where are you going?"

Jenrya had completely no idea as well because he was directionless right now. But he wanted to find himself before he was confronted once again by his own wife. He wanted to know what went wrong with himself.

"I'm going to Kyushu. I'm going to visit a friend of mine." Jenrya smiled wryly. _I'm just there to think until I have the ability to talk again to her. _

"Why don't you bring Ruki?" Rumiko asked. "Certainly she would enjoy a vacation!"

"Uhm… I don't know about Ruki," Jenrya answered ruefully. "She's busy with work. Besides, my friend needs to see me so bad."

Rumiko only nodded. "Well, okay. How long will you be back?"

_Maybe never, _Jenrya thought. _Probably the time Ruki will ask for a divorce. And, at least, Ruki won't know I left. She's somewhere there, probably beating some crooked guy or something or lashing her anger out. _

"I don't know," Jenrya answered again. "I'll see you soon, 'Mother'. I had called my female friend who will take care of you. She's already at the front door."

However, Rumiko also had something to say.

"I'm really sorry," Rumiko began.

"Why?" Jenrya asked.

"I know that my daughter is coarse and stubborn on the surface. But she's got a good heart. It's just she's had a hard life. but I know you'll stand behind her until the end, right?"

_And I made her life even harder, _Jenrya thought. _What am I supposed to do now?_

"Yes, I will." Jenrya smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll probably be back soon."

"Take care, Jenrya," Rumiko replied. _Something must be wrong. I can see the sadness in his eyes._

_-•••••••••••- _

At that moment, Ruki was at the newly constructed building with her subordinates. She was doing that to drive off the incident with her husband. Sure, she had recovered from the pain she got but being reminded of her husband seemed to kill her. She could not even decipher what happened.

With this, she was having lunch with her subordinates and she poured wine to celebrate the groundbreaking of the new business. She was wearing her white long-sleeved shirt and a black blazer along with black pants. If she did not have long hair, she would be mistaken for a guy by the clients around.

"Let's drink to the successful completion of the new building," Ruki proposed as she raised her glass. "Cheers!"

The men raised their glasses in the air and chuckled as well. Ryo, Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta seemed to be oblivious behind Ruki's happiness.

"CHEERS!" they exclaimed.

However, they got disrupted when they saw members of the White Shark gang coming inside their new business.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Amethyst?" Yoshina smirked evilly.

"What the…" Hirokazu snapped back.

Hirokazu was about to attack but Ryo stopped him because they did not want to get revealed by their clients in the new business.

Ruki tensed up a little. After the incident with the White Sharks, she did not know how to attack them. It would cause a major turn off to their clients right now and she did not want to disappoint her adoptive father.

"Nice little gathering you got here." Yoshina grinned.

_Shut the motherfucker up, _Ruki thought. "I'm entertaining clients."

"I've always wanted a drink poured by Miss Amethyst," Yoshina explained. "I hope you gentlemen won't mind."

The subordinates only casted a dark look in Yoshina's direction. Outside, they were playing cool but in the inside, they wanted to kill him right now for disrupting their precious moment.

"Go on. Have a drink," Ryo said in pure pretense. He was the master of playing safe with everybody.

With this, Ruki had no choice. She took the bottle and poured it on an empty glass being held by Ryushin. Her fingers wanted to tear this man but she could not do so.

"Now get the hell out of here," Ruki said calmly as Yoshina started to drink the wine.

"It's my turn," Yoshina remarked.

"I said leave," Ruki said with iciness in her tone and looked at her subordinates. "Why don't we step out gentlemen?"

Yoshina shook his head. "Amethyst, that's not polite."

"What do you call polite?" Ruki asked violently and stabbed the knife towards Yoshina, causing him to be stunned for a moment with the blood near his head. "Let's go."

The gentlemen stood up and left the business, causing Yoshina to freeze. The other members of the White Shark gang were terrified as Ruki and her men passed by them.

Later that day, Ruki and her men had arrived back to the office. She was nursing the tension in her brain after the White Sharks, miraculously, did not cause a scene.

"Boss, I feel like we've been invaded by a bunch of hooligans," Hirokazu remarked.

"I agree with you, Hirokazu," Ruki answered as she sat on her desk. "Looks like Masato hadn't tasted a dose of his own goddamn medicine."

"What are we going to do now, Madame?" Kenta asked. "For sure, they won't stop until they get what they want."

"Those bastards had no idea who they're messing with," Ryo answered. "Good thing, they didn't cause a stupid ruckus along the road."

"Our cover's nearly blown a while ago, if you ask me," Takato voiced out his opinion.

"We have to be careful next time, men," Ruki advised. "If these White Sharks were asking for peace, it's as if we're sent to Hell alive."

"Motherfuckers." Hirokazu snorted.

"Anyway, I have a cousin who's willing to work on our organization, Madame," Takato replied. "We still need men to improve the organization."

"Send me for him then. I want to know who the hell of this man is," Ruki answered, stroking his chin. "What's the name?"

"His name is Kai Urazoe. He's from Okinawa," Takato explained.

"If ever he comes here and I'm not around, please take over and ask him the questions," Ruki instructed, feeling guilty of the recent events lately.

The men bowed. "Yes, Madame."

"I have to go for a while, freaks," Ruki answered back. "Take care of yourselves before we launch the battle with the White Sharks."

"Yes, Madame," they chorused.

Eventually, Ruki went outside of her building so she could go to her house. She decided to walk so she could go to the loading station of the cabs.

Unfortunately, she was still in a mental haywire. She admitted to Ryo that she liked Jenrya, then the unexpected had happened and they had the bitterest spitfire without Rumiko's earshot. And, worst of all, her heart seemed to be pounding hard because of that one person it had been beating for.

_Goddamn it! Motherfucking shit!_ Ruki thought. _Why can't he just get out of my head?_

As Ruki was alone in her thoughts while walking alongside a pavement, she saw a couple with a stroller and smiling happily to each other. She could also see that they have a child as well and remembered her mother's ultimatum towards her.

_I promise… You'll have that little girl while you're around…_

_I'm sorry…I'm really sorry, Ruki._

This was what she wanted originally. What her mother wanted for her… and she finally got a piece. And everything went totally damn wrong.

She wanted to conceive a child and yet she was blaming him greatly for what he did. She wanted to do it in her own way but her drunken stupor that night paved way for the unexpected. She gave herself to him unknowingly. She felt stupid because she realized that her own body enjoyed that night she and Jenrya shared. She allowed herself to consummate their marriage. A marriage which was formed on impulse and haste and without… love. That night was just a drunken affair, a one-night stand, or a search for release inside their own bodies.

She felt ashamed at herself. She became a drunken whore for him that night. She never listened to his apologies why he did them when it fact it was her who initiated everything. Suddenly, she saw the white band in her finger. She made a deal with herself to silently divorce Jenrya after two weeks but what happened. Almost a month elapsed and she was still Ruki Makino Lee. But after those moments of hugging out and some unnecessary teasings, she realized that those simple gestures had a meaning.

"He told me that he fucked me because I told him to. I realized I'm really a whore," Ruki said, finally regretting her lashing out on her husband when it fact it was her who initiated the whole mess. "I made it worse since I was drunk."

With this, she went home so she could alleviate the unusual feeling in her head after seeing the couple with a child.

_Aaaagh! I don't know about this family thing… _Ruki thought. _It's making me feel shitty as always._

Eventually, just as she was enjoying her walk and processing all the images in her head, she received a call in her phone. One could only hope that it was about work alone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Mantis!" _

Ruki stiffened. The man she was talking to was Masato Neji, the boss of the White Sharks.

"What the hell do you want, Masato?" Ruki snapped belligerently.

_"You and only you." _

"Goddamn it, Neji! Why don't you just get straight to the point already?!"

_"I just love fooling around with a bitch like you, Amethyst!"_

"You arrogant son of a bitch!"

_"Words, dear. Anyway, I'm inviting you somewhere this afternoon. I want you to be there. We have an important meeting. I'll see you there. Same time and same place."_

Then the caller had hung up. Ruki gritted her teeth in anger.

"That bastard knows never to give up!" she said to herself. "I think I have to head back to the headquarters just the same!"

Ruki ran back to the building with speed like a cheetah. Just as she was about to enter the building, she saw Ryo who was smoking.

"Hey, brother!" Ruki said.

"Hey, sister!" Ryo smiled. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah. That asshole Neji called me," Ruki answered. "He needs my presence and I don't trust him too much to be alone. Care for you assholes to join me?"

"My pleasure, Ruki! We'll do exactly what you want!" Ryo answered. "I'll call the others."

Ruki then waited outside for Ryo to call the other gangsters. Not long after, Ryo and the others had returned to where she stood.

"Where are we going, Madame?" Kenta asked curiously.

"To Neji's goddamn residence. Many kilometers from the outskirts of Tokyo," Ruki answered. "Ryo, shall we?"

"Of course!" Ryo agreed and they hopped inside Ryo's black BMW.

Eventually, Ryo started the engines and they were leaving the territory. The car was moving at a normal pace while traversing the city of Tokyo.

When they arrived there, Ruki was the first to alight and she was followed by the others. Takato was holding a deadly weapon for Ruki's own protection.

"I brought it in just in case," Takato offered.

"Keep it covered," Ruki instructed. "And no matter what, don't make the first move."

"Yes, Madame!" the men chorused.

Ruki walked over to where Masato would be. When she arrived there, she was surprised to see Jiro Kobayashi there as well. She decided to play cool and bowed to them.

"Sit down. He's got something to say to you," Jiro Kobayashi instructed as Ruki saw Masato Neji petting his cat.

Ruki eventually sat down. Masato Neji took out a cigarette and a man ran to his side so he could light it.

"I heard one of my men got out of line with you," Masato started.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ruki said nonchalantly.

"Hey, Yoshina!" the assistant hollered. "Come over here!"

Yoshina quickly ran towards Masato's side, showing his bandaged head. Ruki was surprised that this happened just earlier but he still recovered.

_Immortal bullshits, _Ruki thought.

"Bring a knife," Masato instructed.

Jiro Kobayashi had a bad feeling with this while Masato's cat ran towards the side of Ruki's subordinates.

"If there's one thing I despise," Masato resumed as his cigarette was lit. "It's people with no respect."

Ruki nodded. "I think this is really unnecessary."

"It is very necessary," Masato insisted. "Even if we live by certain unbreakable codes of conduct. I thought I told you to bring a knife!"

The assistant, known as Taro, brought a knife.

"It's all water under the bridge," Ruki remarked. "He was drunk and didn't know what was going on."

"That's right," Masato said, looking at her straight in the eye and returned to his assistant. "He was drunk and didn't know what was going on… but you tried to gouge his eyes out!"

Ruki only looked darkly at Masato. Meanwhile, Masato's men started looking for the cat.

"So I guess I'm the one who's owed an apology?" Masato smirked.

_Apology your ass, _Ruki thought sarcastically.

"Or was that an outright challenge?" Masato returned.

Masato's men had returned to finding the cat but little did they know was that it was being under the custody of Hirokazu.

Jiro had taken the opinion too wisely. After all, he was the father of the gangsters as well.

"There's no need to make mountains out of molehills," Jiro remarked.

"There's no need for bloodshed," Ruki supplied.

"Well then… Meet your opponent, Yaro…" Masato replied confidently. "He learned the righteous way to use a knife. You choose the time and place."

_So this was the bullshit that was all about? _Ruki thought. _Motherfucking bastards! But I must win. No one can stop the undefeatable Ruki Makino._

She glanced at her opponent Yaro. Apparently, he looked to coward for Ruki.

-•••••••••••-

When they left using the car, the entire people were looking at her in vain.

"Ruks, are you nuts?" Ryo asked.

"You've been asked to battle a stupid guy? One of Masato's pawns, nonetheless?" Hirokazu pointed out.

"Yeah! That's suicide, Madame!" Kenta added.

"I have no choice, you fucking idiots," Ruki answered. "I didn't even know that Yoshina's injury would be the main root of all this stupid mess!"

"Yeah! That incident at the groundbreaking was only just hours ago!" Takato added.

"Does this mean they have ears more than us?" Kenta asked cluelessly.

"Apparently, Ryushin must have phoned Masato and informed about Ruki's deed," Ryo explained, finally getting the picture. "And Ruki, I think they're more cowards than us. They even used a man to get to even with you?! That's rich!"

"Ryo's right, Madame!" Takato added. "This is pointless."

"I have no choice. It's the only way to settle this asshole of a problem anyway," Ruki answered. "I think I also need to train during the next two days. And besides, please drop me to my house."

"Right away, Madame!" Ryo answered.

Not long after, she arrived at her home and saw that the door was wide open. When she walked inside, she saw her mother who was drinking tea. She remembered that she got it from her grandmother Seiko. At the thought of Seiko Hata, her face became gloomier than ever.

"Hi, Mother," Ruki greeted.

"Hello, dear." Rumiko smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Ruki answered and decided to ask the question that was bothering her for the past days already. "Mother, what did you feel when you saw my father?"

Rumiko smiled as she was going to tell her daughter about her romances previously.

"My heart's beating so fast and I'm happy when I was with him. He makes me special and alive," Rumiko answered. "He loves me and I love him."

Ruki remembered the symptoms regarding her feelings for Jenrya. She only admitted a liking but it soon developed into romantic love. But she became reluctant if it was really love because of what happened between her and Jenrya.

"Why are you asking those, dear?" Rumiko asked. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm feeling it too," Ruki answered sheepishly. "I feel happy when I'm with Jenrya. He makes me feel alive and happy. I never felt it this way with the other guys."

Rumiko smiled. "My daughter's really in love with her husband! I'm so happy!"

"Yeah and I never told him," Ruki answered and suddenly noticed that the cheery person was not in the house for some time. "Where's Jenrya?"

Rumiko wore a gloomy face. "He left a day ago. He's visiting his friend but when I saw him, he seemed really sad. I think he's really sad to leave you here."

"Where exactly, Mother?" Ruki asked.

"He said Kyushu," Rumiko answered. "He'll be back but I don't know when."

Ruki felt as if she got stabbed in the chest. _He's sad and probably left because he feels guilty of what he did. But, it was me who started it. I was too hard on him that day. Maybe I should talk to him. But he left. What am I supposed to do?_

Later in the afternoon, Ruki went to her matrimonial room with Jenrya and decided to fix things. When she opened the cabinet to fix her clothes, a piece of paper flew in front of her.

_Huh? _Ruki thought and saw that it was for her. _What's this? And it's Jenrya's handwriting. _

_**Dear Ruki,**_

_**I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. I know you're set to kill me but please let me explain.**_

_**The night when we did that, I thought you wanted me. That's why I gave in. But during the morning, I was so guilty that I wasn't in my cheery self. I don't know what to do. I can't even figure out what to do when I know I have a feisty wife with a gun.**_

_**And you became mad at me. You were truly mad at me. After we exchanged words, I realized what a fucker I was. I didn't think that you're just drunk when you seduced me at that time. I'm sorry if I forced myself into you. I'm sorry for defiling you. I really do. Now I also gave you a reason to hate me that much.**_

_**I'm facing the consequences of that night. Every time I look at my body, I remember all the things that happened to me in exchange for such pleasure. I stole your virginity in just one second without considering the results of that. I'm sorry for taking away the thing that is most important to you.**_

_**I know you won't forgive me for this. Because, who am I to you, anyway? I'm just an ordinary man you met weeks ago. I'm not as good as your bodyguards in the loan shark business.**_

_**But even if I just knew you for weeks, I wanted to say something. I love you. I know you needed love and you're just afraid to tell anyone, even me. I love you ever since I met you. Always have and always will.**_

_**P.S. If you'll file a divorce because of what I did, I won't blame you. I'll just give you the money and we can process it.**_

_**Your "husband",**_  
_**Lee Jenrya**_

Ruki felt tears in her eyes as she read her husband's letter. She could not understand why she was feeling this way but she felt sympathy towards him. He was the one who made her feel loved and the letter showed his sincere regret. She must find him and apologize for her rude behavior and her anger at him.

_I need to find him… I just can't let him leave me… _Ruki thought. _Mother's right. I think I have feelings for him as well._

Ruki decided on one thing: she would follow Jenrya to Kyushu so they could work things out.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Ruki called Ryo so he could watch over her mother. She was embarrassed for she told Ryo that she would find Jenrya. Ryo felt proud because his little sister was doing the right thing. He happily obliged since he gave the task of watching the business to Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta. He also did a favor to Ruki by letting her have a trip to Kyushu on the spot. It was because his friend owned the airline and he let Ruki pass for today.

"Don't worry, Ruki!" Ryo smiled. "I'll guard your mother. I'll send for reinforcements since Takato was filtering his cousin's credentials as well."

"Thanks for everything, Ryo," Ruki answered. "I don't know how can I repay your for all the mess you cleaned for me."

"Just doing my job for my little sister and best friend!" Ryo smiled proudly.

Rumiko smiled because Ruki was going to find her husband already. She knew that love would truly prevail after all.

"Ruki, take care of yourself, alright?" Rumiko said and hugged her daughter.

"I know, Mother," Ruki assured.

"I hope that you'll have a baby to call your own," Rumiko added. "Jenrya's really devoted to you. Whatever your problem you two have, better work on it. I can't stand my daughter and her husband having a silent treatment towards each other."

Ruki eventually remembered her drunken and passionate night with Jenrya. No. It cannot be yet. There would come a time for the child to arrive.

She returned to reality and bid Ryo and Rumiko goodbye. The two wished her well.

"Tokyo International Airport, please…" Ruki said to the driver while he she sat beside her bag.

"Okay, Sir!" the driver said.

They traveled along the busy highway of Shinjuku. Since she lacked sleep because of the disastrous things that happened during the past days, she slept inside the taxi with the bag on her arm. When the taxi stopped at the airport after minutes of driving, she felt it and woke up. He took the bag gently as she nodded and opened her eyes. When she was finally awake, the driver was finding a spot where to stall for a moment so he could unload the couple. The young woman could see that the airport was bustling with local and international travelers who were about to leave and enter Japan respectively. Then the taxi came to a stop.

"This is the nearest unloading station I could drop you, Ma'am!" the taximan said to Ruki. "Enjoy your flight!"

Ruki paid the taxi and thanked him. "Thank you. Keep the change."

The young woman alighted from the taxi and took her luggage from the trunk. When everything was clear, she walked inside the airport. From there, she underwent check-ups from security and for their luggage as well. After she got cleared and their tickets inspected, she embarked into the plane wherein she got the first class, thanks to her adoptive brother.

_He's not so goddamn bad after all! _Ruki thought with a smile on her face.

Later that day, the plane landed in Kyushu and the flight attendant announced their disembarking.

"Attention, passengers! We're now in Kyushu Airport. Please check your things as we disembark from the plane!" the flight attendant said.

At this time, the young woman was now wide awake. She checked her things and took them immediately. Not long after, the passengers got the signal to stand up as well so they could leave the plane. The woman went outside and they saw a shuttle van that would take them to the mainland.

"Kyushu's really beautiful," Ruki said as she admired the peaceful surroundings while she was inside the van.

The sun was shining brightly and she could see lots of trees bristling around the area. Moments later, the van started and began traveling towards the group of houses located at the mainland. It was not too far from where they disembarked and they arrived to their destination so the passengers alighted. One woman asked for her name as she stood in front of a house.

"Hello," the woman greeted. "Welcome to Kyushu! What's your name?"

"Ruki Lee," Ruki answered. And for the first time, she used her husband's last name.

The woman's eyes widened. "Lee? Are you related to Jenrya Lee?"

Ruki was also surprised. _It seemed that my beloved husband was famous here in the area._

"Uhm… Yeah. He's my husband," Ruki answered truthfully.

"Oh! You're so beautiful!" the woman praised her. "I'm Takara Matsumoto. And I'm the landlady here. Jenrya was also staying here. Man, he attracted so many women here. But he refused them and he said that he's married."

Ruki got stabbed in the chest at that point. Jenrya was really honest with her after all.

"Where's he staying?" Ruki asked.

Takara led her inside the furnished house. She climbed upstairs and Ruki followed her. They walked for a while and saw the room. They opened it and saw the white room that had a queen-sized bed, a television, a refrigerator and a large closet where they would keep their things.

_It's so huge!_ Ruki thought in amazement as she fixed her things.

"Enjoy your stay here, Mrs. Lee!" Takara smiled as she left the young woman to her things.

Ruki nodded and resumed to unpacking her things. When she was done, she decided to hunt for her husband so she could talk to him. She was no longer wearing her long-sleeved violet shirt and her white pants but she was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a green shirt together with her slippers. She tied her hair in a pony tail, just like how she did it every single day.

She saw the beach because the house was facing it. In a matter of minutes, she felt the sand course through her slippers. And not far from where she stood was a man with blue hair sitting on the sandy beach. Ruki's heart had tripled in beat as she saw the man who destroyed her but became the one her heart was looking for.

_Jenrya? _Ruki thought.

She walked towards the man so she could be sure. Even if she was wearing shorts, she knew how to react when a man terrorizes her.

Meanwhile, Jenrya was sitting on the beach, contemplating what he did. He avoided alcohol last night, for it would remind him of Ruki and their mad passionate night. But when he turned to his right, he saw a woman with auburn hair walking towards him.

_Ruki? _Jenrya thought. _Is that her?_

"Ruki?" he asked and stood up.

The auburn-haired woman looked up as she heard her name. "Jenrya?"

Eventually, she ran towards Jenrya, making her a few inches far from him. They were standing together and in front of each other. Jenrya wanted to touch her face but the next thing was something he did not expect.

"Jenrya… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I should've listened to your side," Ruki said as she threw her arms around Jenrya. "I should've not vented my anger because of one thing I also did. In fact, what happened to us was also a result of my bodily desire."

Jenrya returned her hug. "I'm sorry too, Ruki. I'm really sorry. I'm paying the price already… If you want…"

Ruki cut him off, suddenly breaking their hugging session. "Don't say it. If you're thinking about that goddamn divorce, then throw it away."

Jenrya's heart smiled as he heard them. He again took her in his arms and kissed her cheek. Ruki had a tinge of red in her cheeks because of what he did. When they broke away from each other, Ruki could not help but stare into his eyes.

"And, I just want to clear things out. Is it true what you said in the letter?" Ruki asked.

"What?" Jenrya asked. "I'm sorry and I mean it."

"No… The other one," Ruki pointed out. "The one after you apologized real bad."

Jenrya seemed to remember everything already.

"I love you, Ruki. I loved you ever since we first met. I was attracted to you since Day One. Will it be alright if you can give me a chance?" he said with feelings as he held Ruki's right hand.

"I have vulgar speech, Jen. I don't know if you'd pass my bad deeds," Ruki answered.

"You're not bad. You're bad because you wanted to help the good," Jenrya assured.

"How could you see right through me? I haven't told anyone about that!" Ruki squeaked awkwardly.

"I can see through your heart. I want to be a part of your heart, Ruki, if you'll let me in," Jenrya said as he held Ruki's right hand and placed it on his chest. "You're already here in my heart because you're the person I truly love."

For the first time, Ruki showed her genuinely happy smile. Her heart was freed as well as her feelings. He was already showering her with love so she decided to reciprocate it as well.

"I will…" Ruki said as she placed her arms around Jenrya's neck but added it with a smirk on her face. "I just can't believe that I'm goddamn weakening because of you!"

"That's my girl." Jenrya smiled as he placed his hands on his wife's waist.

_-•••••••••••-_

That night, Jenrya and Ruki were seated at the bed. Apparently, their fight that resembled a hurricane stopped. It seemed that the couple found what they wanted from each other.

"Jenrya, are you still afraid of me?" Ruki asked.

"Truth is, I was afraid when you got mad at me. Now, I don't." Jenrya grinned. "You could be like a cat when you want to. But in reality, Ruki, I'll do anything to win your trust back."

Ruki felt that her husband might leave her because of the guilt he was feeling. She just found the missing piece of her life because he made her feel complete.

"Jenrya, don't worry about it," Ruki replied, her voice softly breaking.

"Ruki…" Jenrya said. "I know I had done a heinous thing but I need a chance to redeem myself."

Ruki stared at her husband for seconds until she finally laughed. "No need."

"Why don't we ask things we still don't know about each other?" Jenrya asked.

_Oh god. _Ruki stopped. _I think I'm going to tell him about the deal._

"Good point," Ruki answered. "I also have something to say and I think you won't like it."

"What is it?" Jenrya asked, noticing that Ruki was nervous for some odd reason.

Ruki took a deep breath. "I'm the second man in a gangster local organization. Being a loan shark is just my front. I've got over fifty men working for me. Ryo, Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta are just my favorite subordinates. I got married in order to fulfill my mother's dying wishes."

Jenrya got silenced at that point. But he could see the Ruki that was bowing her head down.

"I never wanted to marry in the first place. But with you, I really found a potential inside you," Ruki answered. "Yet everything was staged because I don't want to hurt my mother or you. But the truth is, I really like your gentleness and kind heart except… that… you know…"

Jenrya hugged her and massaged her head. "I guess we do have some dark secrets. But I can't afford that you will get hurt just because of your job. Ruki, I know it's hard but you have to take care of yourself."

"I know. But I can do this," Ruki answered. "I'm sorry for keeping this a secret. I never wanted to involve you and my mother as well. What about you?"

"You know my family already. But on my dating background, I dated few girls before but you're my fastest date in the history," Jenrya began. "But we never had sex."

"You're kidding me!" Ruki exclaimed. _He's a virgin until that night?_

"It's true!" Jenrya laughed.

"Then how come you know how to control the bed one time?" Ruki asked, amused.

"Man's instincts." Jenrya shrugged. "But seriously, I was quite surprised you're still a virgin, seeing the men you have that I always encounter in the streets."

"I'm not interested in their dicks, Jenrya," Ruki said with a laugh and Jenrya followed suit.

"You really amaze me, Ruki. And that's one thing I love about you," Jenrya answered with a smile.

"And if there's one dick I'm interested in," Ruki said with a smirk. "It will be yours."

Jenrya felt pressure building in his groin as his wife said them.

"Oooh… Seductive, Ruki?" Jenrya teased as he caressed her face.

"I wanted to do this just like what we both wanted." Ruki smiled.

"Consensual?" Jenrya asked. "Are you sure, Ruki?"

"Yes. But something we'd want to remember here in this island. It's still a continued honeymoon," Ruki said.

"I never knew you could be that deep when it comes to that." Jenrya snickered.

"I was the one who terminated our honeymoon, silly. My boss returned at that time," Ruki explained. "So, Jenrya, as you would say in your gentle language… make love to me."

"My pleasure, Ruki," Jenrya agreed.

Jenrya pressed his lips and soon, Ruki pressed hers against Jenrya's. Their tongues were playing fire with each other. Slowly, they stripped each other down to nothing. Then, Jenrya laid Ruki on her back causing him to be on top. He wanted her to be comfortable this time, not unlike the first rough sex that caused them to have a severe misunderstanding. But because he wanted his wife as a priority, his lower anatomy had made contact with hers.

"Oh!" Ruki moaned as she felt her husband's member brushing against her womanhood.

Jenrya looked and saw the offending object. "Ruki, I…"

"Your friend seemed to be more excited than I am," Ruki teased.

Jenrya laughed. "Who's more perverted now?"

"Just continue, Jenrya," Ruki replied as explored her husband's body.

Again, he placed himself on top of Ruki and took her lips in a slow, sensual kiss, lingering, tasting, exploring each lip, dancing over her teeth, and playing with her tongue. His hand crept up her back to cradle her neck.

Ruki gave a soft sigh, leaning into him, the kiss more tender and loving than he had ever had from her. Her fingers stroked at his chest, her foot sliding up and down against his leg.

"You're such a good kisser, Jenrya," Ruki said with a chuckle. "From the wedding, to our first fuck and now…"

He grinned broadly and reattached their lips enthusiastically.

He took it slow, taking time to kiss her thoroughly. Their tongues swirled together in long easy kisses. He took her hand, brought it to his chest and released, stroking his finger down the length of her arm, along her side, past the smooth curvature of her breast until it rested on the small of her back.

"That's true." He licked her, starting at the hollow of her neck, sliding all the way up to her jaw line. "You taste so nice."

"Mmmmm," she crooned, her neck arched, a small smile playing on her lips.

He pushed, rolled her onto her back. His hands slid up her sides while he attempted to kiss her again. She lifted her arms, curved her back to allow him to pull it off, but he was so distracted by the breast that raised toward him so he kept fondling them. She gasped, then sighed, her hands in his hair to pull his head toward her at the same time she curved her back upward.

He had not known Ruki could make so many contented noises. She purred and crooned and made cute little moans. She had been vocal before, but now the noises actually meant something to him, sent a thrill through his body. They had never spent time caressing each other before, it had always been quick, savage, a desperate searching for release. They had used each other, but now he had time. Time that he intended to use.

He slipped downward, his hands tight on her ribs as he explored the skin of her stomach with his tongue. Ruki made a soft little coo as she moved around and he glanced up to see her hands exploring his body a little by little.

He grinned to himself, massaging her skin lightly where his hands clamped down and licked her belly button. He couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed the back of his shirt, tugged it upward. "Impatient much?" he teased, moving away.

She actually pouted at him, her bottom lip quivering, and he knew she had learned that face from Juri. Now he knew why Takato always caved when Juri did that. He had not understood before, it seemed such an innocent look, but when it appeared on Ruki's face, it turned him into putty and sent his heart hammering in his chest. She used that distraction to yank his shirt over his head, her hands caressing down the front of his chest.

"I can't believe that look worked," Ruki murmured, shifting beneath him.

"I… I…"

"I wonder if the other looks she taught me would work," Ruki mused.

Jenrya's eyes widened, wondering that himself. "Other looks?" he squeaked. "What other looks?"

She chewed her lip. "There… is one that I wanted to try."

He swallowed, kissed her nose. "Show me."

She cocked her head, her lips curling upward in a sultry smile, one finger twirling on a piece of hair and looked at him through half lidded eyes.

His blood began to boil. He heaved in a puff of breath. "Oh, Ruki," he managed to gasp before he connected their lips in a fierce kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he settled his weight over her, sliding in between her parted legs. His hands roamed up and down her body, touching her everywhere and never been able to get enough. Her skin was so soft, like silk, and she was so warm beneath his fingers.

Her hands slid from around his neck, curled under his arms to clamp onto his shoulders as she began to writhe beneath him. He could feel her wet warmth being pressed against him, felt her lift her bottom off the bed to rub against him.

He groaned, a sound she immediately echoed before whimpering in loss as he raised his hips away. The whimper shifted to a moan as his hand replaced them. She tore her lips away from his with a gasp. "Oh!"

He smiled as he devoured her neck instead, his fingers slipping beneath the band on her panties to caress and play with the treasure beneath.

He lingered, taking his time to explore her heat, watching and waiting as her sighs and gasps morphed to moans, as the clenching hands on his back became seeking claws. He tormented her, giving her all the pleasure he'd always wanted to give her, but had never been able to, all the while his lips never leaving her skin.

He could tell the moment she reached breaking point, her shoulders arcing from the bed, her restless movements, the way she gasped in breath.

He pulled his body away, but left his hand, continuing the torment as he removed the rest of his clothing, sliding her panties down her legs. Her eyes were almost white with power, a look he hadn't actually seen her achieve and he felt very smug.

She reached for him as he settled over her again, positioning himself at her moist entrance. Her hands curled and kneaded at his back as he eased inside her, her hips shifting against his in unconscious demand. He licked and suckled his way up her jaw line, tracing her chin with his tongue as he began to move.

Long, leisurely strokes, deep, powerful and yet tender at the same time. Deep seeded need to be close to her, to be inside, to hear her purr and murmur and crave and to have those same feelings wash over him.

This was a true connection, what it was meant to be like between them, not the rough tumble they were used to. He was joined with Ruki, mind, body and spirit.

He thrust into her, her body moving rhythmically and aching in time with his. He could smell her heightened arousal, a sweet, musk scent that sent his senses reeling. Could feel her need for him as her legs clenched around his back, dragged him down to her, pulled him deeper.

And he gave her what she wanted. What she _deserved_. He gave her love and passion all in one. He gave her himself. He pushed and caressed, pumped into her, forcing them both higher and higher, soaring. Ruki could not believe that for once, she became happy with her husband.

This time when they climaxed together it was exactly the way he always dreamed it would be. Rapture. Eternal bliss. She threw back her head and cried out his name so full of love it brought a tear to his eye, and he followed her.

Almost exactly like he dreamed, for the moment he collapsed against her chest. He burst into rambunctious laughter, his head buried in her neck, especially pleased to hear her muffled giggle.

"I'm surprised it lasted that long," she whispered, her hands stroking his back.

"Me too," he murmured in reply.

He slipped out of her, lying on his side and she curled herself into his embrace. He let out a contented sigh, breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Now it's really perfect," Ruki commented as she laid her head on his chest.

"You are perfect to me, Mrs. Ruki Lee." Jenrya smiled. "Can you let me treat you as my wife?"

"If you will let me treat you as my husband," Ruki said. "I will let you love me if you will let me love you."

Jenrya kissed her forehead sweetly and whispered in her listening ear. "Thank you…"

The new lovers sealed the night with a kiss and Jenrya placed his left arm around Ruki protectively. She was his wife and that was of no doubt.

"So, am I that good in pleasuring you?" Jenrya teased.

"Very," Ruki agreed. "In fact, you're really good at using your weapon very well. Pussy's never been so happy!"

"What about you?" Jenrya asked with a laugh.

"I'm happy," Ruki answered as she placed her hand on his chest. "Now I know what Ryo meant in the word euphoria. I'm euphoric. Besides, why would I sleep with anyone if I have a husband who's willing to be with me and understand me?"

"I couldn't agree more, love." Jenrya kissed her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later, Ruki and Jenrya had returned to Tokyo. But because they got a late reservation, they ended up flying back to Tokyo late at night. But they did not care for they had spent a belated honeymoon in Kyushu. And the best was, they both enjoyed every minute they had together as a couple.

When they got home that night in the Lee residence and the couple was settling to sleep, Jenrya decided to fool with his wife once again, seeing that Ruki was in her red robe and white nightgown. Usually, Ruki would wear a normal short and shirt but she decided to embrace change for now.

"Ruki," Jenrya began with a grin. He seemed that he could not get enough of his wife anyway.

Ruki knew that grin and she decided to fight it, hoping that this time, she would become the victor.

"Jenrya? Where the hell did you get such energy?!" Ruki asked jokingly. "Kyushu is enough. We just had a hyperactive sex life there if you ask me!"

"Can't I just kiss my wife for once?" Jenrya begged jokingly. "You're the one who sounded like that!"

Ruki snorted because she hated a begging Jenrya after all. She lied on the bed and kissed her husband square in the lips, hoping that her husband would become satisfied at least.

"There! You happy?" Ruki exclaimed. "I hope you're happy."

"Very. I love you, Ruki." Jenrya smiled. "Always remember that, okay?"

Ruki just snuggled into her husband's arms on top of the bed. No weapon would bring her relationship - er - marriage with Jenrya down.

* * *

The next day, Ruki woke up and saw her mother once again as well as Ryo. Apparently, Rumiko had been too happy when she learned that her daughter had returned with her husband the night before. Unfortunately for Ryo, he had fallen asleep while guarding Rumiko. Because of this, the four of them had to eat breakfast together. Luckily, Jenrya took the liberty of cooking for them all.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lee." Ryo smirked as he saw Ruki who was busy rubbing her eyes. She had changed into a shirt and a pair of shorts because she remembered that they had guests in their house.

"Good morning, brother," Ruki answered. "Thanks for playing the guard dog. Really appreciated it though."

"Good morning, dear. It's so nice to see you lovebirds together," Rumiko replied with a smile.

At that moment, breakfast was being served on the table and Jenrya was busy with the table. Since he got a guest, he settled on cooking Chinese so he could get to know about his culture.

"Morning!" Jenrya called out. "Let's eat."

The foursome had gathered on the dining table and ate. Ruki wanted to know what transpired during the days she was gone. However, she wanted to maintain a general conversation since Rumiko was with them. Jenrya already understood the nature of her work and they were eating rolls and dumplings together with rice.

"So, how's Kyushu?" Rumiko asked. "Is it beautiful?"

Jenrya and Ruki only exchanged looks and began to laugh. They remembered how they had gone to a party in the house that they stayed in, wherein it nearly went to a disaster if it was not for Ruki who knew a few martial arts herself.

"It's entertaining, Mother," Ruki answered. "The view is so nice."

Ryo seemed amused by Ruki's language. It seemed medieval towards him and odd. But he did not have to be surprised because Rumiko was in front of them as well.

"On what age do you live exactly, Ruki?" Ryo taunted. "The Middle Ages? You speak so deep!"

"I don't do fun, Ryo," Ruki answered, trying to be careful for vulgar words that would possibly escape from her mouth. "I'm not like any other girls who'd love to party then… you know!"

Jenrya only laughed but he deduced that Ryo was also a gangster and he was just fronting as a normal human.

"Of course, you do!" Ryo laughed. "Why don't we have a drink one of these days? I never got to know my little sissy's husband ever since you guys got married!"

"That would be fun, Ryo, but don't teach him any of your antics, alright?" Ruki snickered. "We know you're a playboy but that doesn't mean you have to influence somebody here, okay?"

Ryo noticed that the meal tasted oriental and no one from them cooked oriental since all of them were Japanese. Little did he know was that Jenrya was the oriental man from them all.

"Do you come from a certain place in Japan wherein oriental meals are served?" Ryo asked.

"Nope," Jenrya answered. "It's not from Japan. It's from China. I'm half-Chinese by the way."

Ryo's eyes widened when he heard them. "Cool! You must be fluent in Fookien or Mandarin!"

"Not that much. I was born here in Japan and I grew up knowing Japanese more than the Chinese language," Jenrya explained.

"What would be your children be? Seventy-five percent Japanese and a quarter Chinese?" Ryo insisted.

"I don't know." Ruki only covered her face. She remembered what she and Jenrya did in Kyushu. And there, they experienced eternal bliss as they found love in each other's arms and bodies.

"It's nice to see that two men care for Ruki this much," Rumiko remarked as she rolled her eyes from Ruki to Jenrya and to Ryo as well. "At least, Mr. Ryo here and Jenrya would be your bodyguards who'll protect you from harm!"

Ruki only drank her tea and chuckled. _Yeah. These two are my beloved bodyguards. One's my adoptive brother and the other's my beloved husband. I couldn't ask for goddamn more!_

* * *

Around two weeks later, Ruki was tying her chest as she prepared to duel her opponent Yaro. Because she had severe training at home, she often missed out on the transactions that normal gangsters would do. Since she was going to go with the showdown, Ryo promised to take care of everything.

She had confidence in her skills as she was a kick-ass killer for so many years. As far as she knew, she had a lot of experience in karate and judo. Maybe after this, she would seek Jenrya's help about Tai Chi.

Right now, she was wearing a white blouse with black pants that were designed for showdowns like these. She also wore her favorite black boots. She had gone to the place wherein she would duel her opponent. It was located on a grassland on the outskirts of the city and she had her famous scissors and sword. She had to be careful with herself because she pledged her husband that she would not get hurt at any costs. Especially now that they were on the good sides of everything already.

_He loves me so much and he trusts me, _Ruki thought as she held her deadly weapon. _Then it's time for me to do what is right._

Ruki realized that she should have brought her knife with her. Her motto was silent but deadly and such activity from her would entitle a great deal of courage and passion to fight.

"So, Miss Amethyst?" Yaro began as he got himself ready for the showdown that he would be having with Ruki. "How are you?"

"Sorry for being so late," Ruki pointed out. "Fighting needs intensive training."

"I understand since I do the same thing with myself," Yaro said smugly. "So, are you willing to lose?"

Ruki wore a smug grin. "Not a chance, dumbass. You have to go through me first!"

With this, both lunged at each other while trying their best to avoid the cutlery that they possess right now.

"YYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Ruki bellowed as she jumped up after Yaro waved his spear at her.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yaro yelled as well for he missed his attack at her. "Curses!"

"Sorry!" Ruki taunted mishcievously. "No one messes with the members of the Black Swords. Especially me!

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name_

"You arrogant bitch! You think you'll win? Then take this!" Yaro bellowed as he whipped his sword in front of Ruki. "Hope that'll leave you defeated since you're afraid of blades!"

"Uh-uh! Be careful what you wish for, dumb ass!" Ruki sneered.

Fortunately, Ruki dodged any forms of attacks on her face by jumping and made a back flip. She then began kicking the man in the chest, just like what she would do to the White Shark boys. Now that the man was completely distracted, Ruki added it with an uppercut in the face, causing the man to walk backwards.

"This is not possible!" Yaro bellowed. "How do you that?!"

"I can do whatever I want, Yaro. From uppercut, kick and slash," Ruki replied in defense. "This IS a showdown, after all! This is not just a showcase of talent but a showcase of who's the dominant one. It's survival of the fittest, asshole., not a series of goddamn first impressions in fighting."

"I thought bitches loved men," Yaro teased. "But you are an exception, Amethyst! You're a man-hater!"

"What do you think of me?" Ruki yelled as she punched again the man in the chest. "A bitch? Well, not anymore, jackass! I'm not a bitch to fight and lose. I fight to win for my team!"

With these words, Ruki jumped up and kicked the man in the face, hoping to kick some sense into his mind as well. But he immediately recovered and kicked her. Ruki avoided it by doing the matrix or bending backwards to adroitly avert the offense. She may be hurting with her aversion but the wound that it may make would be too much harder.

"You do have some fight on you. Would you be like that if I tried you in a room, bitch?" Yaro challenged her. "Would you still be the same?"

Ruki was kicking him but the man was avoiding her blows. She gritted her teeth in pain as he was also returning the attack as well.

"Why choose a room if we're fighting in here now?" Ruki asked, undaunted with his words. "You're so choosy, Yaro. And if you think I'm that goddamn low to surrender in a room, then you are goddamn wrong!"

With this, Ruki gathered all her strength and pulled her arm for a moment then she sent a crashing punch to Yaro's face.

"AH!" Yaro screamed as he was in pain. His hand unconsciously went to his jawline to feel the pain Ruki had caused.

Holding his jaw from the attack created by Ruki, he could not believe that he underestimated her.

"Welcome to the new age of gangsters, Yaro." Ruki smirked. "You picked the wrong person to fight with!"

Yaro could not believe his eyes as he was seeing Ruki taking the upper hand. He could also not figure out that this woman knew a lot about martial arts and stuff.

Ruki added it with a punch in his face. "You like this? Then taste this fist of mine!" she screamed. "You asshole!"

Ruki and Yaro were fighting for some time. The two exchanged dodges, blows but never got to hit each other with the weapon that they had. Ruki wished that she had just been challenged to a martial arts showdown since the weapon was completely useless. But she had to be sure before this man did anything stupid to her sight.

_Argh! This man is so stupid! _Ruki thought._ He's just shit-talking so that he could get me out of concentration!_

But at this point, Yaro had aimed his weapon at Ruki, causing it to nearly slash her neck. Ruki did not move that much but she also aimed the weapon at Yaro.

_Fuck. He got me at this point, _Ruki thought. _What shall I do?_

"Had enough, bitch?" Yaro asked, secretly claiming that he defeated Ruki already. "Or you're still craving for more?"

Ruki knew the meaning behind the pressure points and whacked it on Yaro's arm. The opponent cringed in pain as he felt the blade crashing on his skin and turned to face sideways. Ruki took this as an opportunity to kick the man in the back so she jumped up and aimed her right foot on the lower extremity of the man.

"HI-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Ruki bellowed as she had it for the final blow.

Her attack sent the man in the ground. Yaro was lying on his back, apparently suffering from the defeat and the pain he incurred with fighting. This woman is indeed delicate and dangerous.

_Ugh. _Yaro gritted her teeth. _Masato will kill me. _

Ruki was tempted to stomp him in the groin but she remembered what the purpose of men in this city were: to be the partners of the whores during nights.

"Be glad I didn't castrate you, motherfucker," Ruki answered violently as she held a knife, aiming at Yaro. Her eyes were boiling mad because of the hatred she felt for Yaro's organization and to Masato Neji.

Yaro surrendered. "Fine. You win. I don't know what Masato's next move will be but be careful. He only hired me as a goddamn pawn. But I don't think he likes defeat either."

Ruki raised an eyebrow because of what she heard. "Why are you telling me this? You're working for Masato, right? Why does it seem that you betray your own master."

"I know," Yaro said and smirked at her, despite having a sore body due to the fighting. "But you're too beautiful to fight Masato."

_What a bullshit! _Ruki thought. "Remember this day, Hokairo Yaro, that I am Ruki Makino, the undefeatable woman from the Black Sword organization."

Ruki decided to use her feminine wiles for her opponent to accept defeat. She sent a flying kiss to Yaro instead.

"Just something to remember me by, asshole." She smirked evilly.

Yaro could only swoon at the woman walking away from him. He could not deny that she was hot, gorgeous and fierce at the same time.

Meanwhile, Jenrya was in the hospital because he found his mother-in-law lying on the floor and he brought her to the hospital. He tried calling Ruki but there was no answer. And that was what he was doing for the past fifty minutes.

_Ruki! _Jenrya thought. _I'm getting worried about you. Where are you?! Your mom's in the hospital!_

Jenrya became worried. He knew that his wife would often fight gangsters who would mess her the wrong way. He hoped that she would be alright.

Ruki went back to her house so she could relax and cure her sore muscles. The fight with that idiot was too tiring. It was as if she had found her match. She was wondering why the house looked deserted even if Rumiko was staying here.

_Mother, where are you? _Ruki thought. _Did you visit someone?!_

She was surprised when she saw her husband who just got home as well. She tried valiantly to hide her healing but it was too late. Jenrya had found already.

"Ruki?" Jenrya asked and went towards her. "What happened?"

Ruki only shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Are you hurt?" Jenrya asked her. "Did something happen to you?"

Ruki wore a smug grin as she had no gashes and cuts in her arm. She only had swollen body because of the man she dueled.

"Nope. I've fought and got back in one piece, dear husband," Ruki assured but she had to ask one thing that was bothering in her mind since she got home. "Where's Mother?"

"In the hospital," Jenrya answered seriously.

Ruki went pale after hearing it. "What? Why are you telling me this now?" she asked, her voice nearly climbing a pitch.

"I called you all day," Jenrya pointed out. "But your phone was off. Why are you only here just now?"

Ruki stood up and decided to visit her mother. She wanted to see her if she was doing okay.

"Where are you going?" Jenrya asked, surprised of Ruki's actions.

"To the hospital," Ruki answered. "I need to see her, Jenrya."

Jenrya stood up from the couch. with a serious look painted on his face. "I just got back from there. Visiting hours are over. Let's go tomorrow."

Ruki sighed as she felt the impending headache come over her because of what she heard. Jenrya went to her once again. With this, they were now inches away from each other and he hugged her for comfort.

"Thanks for looking after her, Jenrya," Ruki only said because her husband had been taking care of her mother ever since Rumiko spent her time here.

"She's family and she's also my mother," Jenrya pointed out as he held his wife in his arms. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Jenrya," Ruki answered. "I promised myself and to you that I won't get hurt in any way or another."

"You must be starving." Jenrya laughed as they broke away for a moment. "I heard your stomach grumble."

Ruki did not notice. She was too busy thinking of her mother right now after her victor against Yaro.

"Yeah…" Ruki answered. "I'm sorry about this. I've been challenged into a showdown on the day before I went to Kyushu. I just settled it and now they are badly defeated."

"That's my girl." Jenrya smiled, really proud of his wife. "How's it?"

"Insanely good. I think I'm going to be a pro in this world of martial arts," Ruki answered with a smile. "Maybe after all this shit, you could teach me everything regarding your martial arts."

"I'd be honored, dear wife!" Jenrya answered humorously. "When I have my practice again, I'll teach you. I'm also getting busy lately."

"Thanks," Ruki answered in appreciation. "I appreciated it."

"I wonder if our child would be as good as ours," Jenrya mused.

"Cut it out, Jenrya." Ruki laughed and slapped Jenrya's cheek playfully. "You're acting idiotic again."

"I'm serious. That would happen sooner or later," Jenrya answered back. "Don't you think, Ruki?"

"You ass. You just want to have sex with me again, don't you?" Ruki teased.

"What if I would?" Jenrya smirked. "Would you stop me?"

"Stop the hell out, pervert!" Ruki replied with a laugh. "There's no way I'm going to do THAT again with you! You're not getting ANYTHING this time!"

Jenrya only laughed as he ran towards the kitchen so they could have dinner already. Ruki, on the other hand, returned to treating herself with the ointment that she had in the medicine cabinet.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of days later, Ruki was completely well and she was visiting her mother who was still stuck in the hospital because of the cancer. But she had to drop by a nearest drug store so she could restock her cabinet full of ointments.

"May I help you?" the receptionist of the drug store asked.

"I need some antibiotic ointment," Ruki answered.

"Just a sec," the receptionist droned and turned his back to Ruki so he could get the ointment.

As the man was trying to get the ointment, something caught her eye. It was a banner and it said: HOME PREGNANCY TEST.

_I'm also wondering already if it's time for me to test me, _Ruki thought. _I'm already irregular and…_

Ruki then decided to buy a pregnancy test as well. What if she was positive? What if it was negative? No matter what the results would be, it would definitely change her life as a gangster and loan shark queen.

When the receptionist returned with the ointment, he looked strangely at Ruki for she was staring into nowhere.

"Uh… Ma'am? Here are your ointments," the receptionist said, handing her the ointments.

Ruki returned to reality as she heard those words. She decided to purchase the small kit as well.

"Uh… I'll also have a pregnancy test," Ruki said to the receptionist. "Three pieces please."

The receptionist chuckled. "Ah… Newly married?"

Ruki only nodded. _I never knew this could be awkward when it comes to these things!_

Not long after, the receptionist returned with the kit.

"Is there anything you want to have, Ma'am?" the receptionist asked.

"No," Ruki answered. "Just those two please."

"Right away, Madame," he said and Ruki paid for it.

Ruki waited as the man punched all the purchases and wrapped them up. Ruki eventually left the drug store. Since she was also on the way to the hospital, she had decided that she tried it in one of the comfort rooms.

Not long after, Ruki had arrived in the hospital and went to the nearest bathroom. She knew that she would have a hard time with this one because it would be her first time to do that.

When she got inside, she went inside one of the stalls and locked it. She sat down on the toilet bowl as she wondered what she should do with it.

_Curses! _Ruki thought. _what a pain in the ass! Damn it!_

Then the young woman was left figuring out how to carry out this test.

_-•••••••••••-_

Later that day, Ruki sat on the hospital chairs as she waited for her test. She was still dumbfounded with what she saw on the small kit so she verified her condition with a doctor. She had to be sure because she did not want to fool anyone especially her mother.

"Ruki Lee?" the voice said.

She stood up at the mention of her name. She walked towards the doctor.

"Yes?" Ruki asked casually.

The doctor was holding a clipboard and her face was smiling.

"Congratulations. The test you took was correct. You're six weeks pregnant." The doctor smiled.

_Six weeks? How come? _Ruki thought._ And it's only three weeks since we last… Shit… _

Ruki had a sudden realization. Aside from the night where she and Jenrya had made up and finally had come to terms with their relationship, she remembered that there was also the night wherein they had their first time wrongly.

_Jenrya's really a sharp shooter,_ Ruki thought and let out a soft smile. _I can't believe this. I'm actually… pregnant._

With this, Ruki returned to where her mother was confined so she could tell her about the good news.

"I tested twice and both came out positive. There were two ways: this thing and I attested it also to a doctor," Ruki answered as she sat on her mother's bed, careful not to hurt her even longer. "Now all I need is for you to get well."

Rumiko's hand traveled towards Ruki's abdomen. Despite her condition, she was very happy to know that she was going to be a grandmother.

"Thank you, daughter," Rumiko said with a smile as she touched her daughter's belly. "Thank you so much."

Ruki also placed her hand on her mother's hand. "I want you to live this long so you could see him or her."

Rumiko took a deep breath. "For the sake of the unborn baby… no more profanity… no fights…"

Ruki immediately remembered her duel with Yaro.

"Only positive thoughts…" Rumiko added. "Jenrya must be so happy."

At the thought of it, Ruki remembered her husband who had done so much with her and had put up with her bad thoughts and words. They had shown love for each other and trust and they were doing their best to deepen it.

"Uhm… Jenrya doesn't know yet…" Ruki answered. "I only found it out by myself today."

Rumiko only nodded. "You must tell him. He's the father and he's a wonderful human being. He's devoted to you so much and he'll probably do the same with your child."

"I don't know how he does it but he really put up with me after what I did to him," Ruki admitted. "I feel like he's the masochist and I'm the sadist. But he forgave me after all my shortcomings."

"Jenrya's a wise man. He had told me some of his past and he really came out alone because of the deaths in his family," Rumiko replied, remembering what she and Jenrya usually talked about whenever Ruki was away. "He found comfort in you and you're the one who made him feel happy again."

Ruki did not know what to do. There were instances that made her believe that Jenrya was madly in love with her aside from what he did to her in the wedding.

_"Jenrya…" Ruki said anxiously._

_"Ruki, if you don't want, I'll just kiss you on your forehead," Jenrya whispered._

_"N-No," Ruki whispered, remembering that her mother was here. She had to kiss him genuinely to make her mother believe that she married for him because of love._

_"Alright," Jenrya said in agreement._

_"And don't fail in this, Jenrya," Ruki whispered and gave Jenrya the go-signal._

_Jenrya moved towards Ruki and gently pressed his lips onto hers, urging Ruki to kiss him back. Rika's lips brushed against his and kissed him as well. It was simply a chaste kiss since they were not that really romantically inclined with each other. They had the urge to part because the audience was already giving them a big round of applause._

Then the first time that they hugged in bed, wherein she still had the guts to get mad at him.

_Just as she was about to lean closer, Jenrya's hands began to grab her and hugged her tightly._

_"Jenrya, I swear if you won't let go of me, I'll castrate you with the gun I have!" Ruki threatened._

_But Jenrya did not flinch. He was only laughing and hugging Ruki at the same time. Ruki did not know what that was all about._

_"Why are you fucking hugging me?" Ruki asked but ironically, she found the hug to be endearing to her._

_Jenrya only smiled at Ruki. "Can't a husband hug his wife?"_

_"Yes," Ruki answered with a smirk of her own._

_Jenrya sat up and released Ruki from his grip a little bit. Ruki breathed in some air._

_"You idiot." Ruki snorted. "I thought I was going to die from all the tight-gripping you had on me!"_

_"Nah… I can't let the special woman in my life die," Jenrya replied reassuringly. "Do you want me to prepare something for you?"_

And then during their bitterest argument one time, Ruki finally understood what Jenrya had been through after having to fight with her.

_"Ruki," Jenrya started, exhaling heavily. "Last night…"_

_Jenrya took a deep breath so he could compose himself. He could not believe that he would end up getting into trouble with this act that they did were unaware of doing._

_"Please hear me out on this. I swear on my family's graves that I didn't plan, intend, or even want this," Jenrya answered, silently pleading to Ruki that she would listen to whatever would he say._

_"Jenrya, what the hell is this all about? What the hell are you even saying?" Ruki asked, trying to sound calm as possible. "And can you explain what really happened last night?"_

_He sighed again. "Promise me that you'll listen to everything I say."_

_"I promise." Ruki raised her right hand._

_"Last night… I came here and found you drunk. I tried to take the bottle away from you but in the end I decided to let you have it because you thought I was cheating on me."_

_"I remember that," Ruki answered. "You even cleared everything that you have some sort of feelings for me."_

_"Yeah well… so I stayed with you. I made sure that you didn't do anything stupid or hurt yourself. And we're fine for a while, having some damn innocent fun and…" Jenrya trailed off._

_Jenrya did not know how to express himself further._

_"Then things changed… You started to get a little too friendly," Jenrya stated awkwardly._

_"What do you mean by that crap?" Ruki asked. "Are you alright or something?"_

_"You said that I was hot and you climbed on my lap."_

_Ruki was surprised that she did that. __Me? I jumped on him?!_

_"I refused you and told you that you needed to sleep. I got up and tried to help you there and…"_

_He paused once again, annoying Ruki. She really wanted to know what transpired that night._

_"You began kissing me," Jenrya replied, feeling awkward of the situation. "And at first, I resisted a lot. Very painfully, I resisted. But when we got to the hallway, you sort of tempted me very much. And one thing quickly lead to another and…"_

_He paused again, trying to hold back the tears that were ready to fall. "Let's just say that I'm the reason why you're sore."_

_As she was searching her brain for answers, Ruki's eyes widened in shock. She remembered pushing him against the wall, tasting his skin and lips. She remembered lying on the bed, eager to get his shirt off. She remembered how she climbed on top of him and grinded with him. She remembered how excited she was to get his pants off and how she was excited to have him._

_So, something happened between us?__Ruki thought as she processed with what Jenrya told her._

_She stood there, only stunned. She had remembered a big deal of the events last night. Jenrya shook with fear and anxiety as he was unsure of everything that would happen in this room right now._

_"Ruki, I swear that I didn't mean to lose control," Jenrya supplied, stepping towards her._

_She flinched away from him, turning her back to him. And unfortunately, she remembered something that would send her crying in her dreams._

_"You were goddamn sober," she said, preparing for a possible outburst. "YOU WERE SOBER, WEREN'T YOU?!"_

_He put his head in shame. "Yes."_

_The shock she received went away as her blood boiled beneath her skin. Anger replaced her and she wanted to lash it out. She was so mad with what she heard. She and Jenrya had sex without her permission. And worst of all, she was drunk at that time._

_"You were sober and you slept with me when I wasn't!" she gritted her teeth._

_"I know what I did was wrong but I swear, I tried to keep control. I didn't want you like that, I swear," he sincerely said. "Ruki, I'm sorry."_

_"I can't believe you!" Ruki yelled, facing him. "I'm drunk and upset and you made your wicked way with me?! How could you?! You bastard!"_

_Jenrya's eyes widened. "What?! No! I didn't want you like that!"_

_"Then why, Jenrya? Am I just a freaking toy for you play with?" Ruki bellowed. "Right?! Am I just a toy for you to use?!"_

_"I don't know what came over me," Jenrya explained. "I swear! I didn't want you like that!"_

_"It still doesn't make it right, Jenrya! You were sober and you used me! You had sex with me! You should've known better!" Ruki said angrily, unable to control herself. "How could you?! I trusted you too much but why did you do this to me?"_

_Ruki's eyes were uncontrollably filling with tears. And for the first time, she had an argument with a man that led her to crying terribly. Apart from the pain that she suffered between her legs, she was also having the heartbreaking pain because she had been betrayed by the person she trusted._

_Jenrya saw the tears in Ruki's eyes and his voice betrayed him. "Ruki…"_

_"I thought I could trust you. I thought you're not just those men who were interested in bedding women," Ruki answered with her voice slowly fading away. "I thought you're different. But you're like them! You used me just like how men used a whore in a brothel!"_

_Jenrya and Ruki were like fire and ice. They clashed very deadly. And if one loses, the other would also lose._

_"Go to Hell," Ruki finally spat. "I hate you! You've done worse than any other man who could do such thing to me. You used me when you could've prevented. You used me like a whore!"_

_"Ruki, I'm sorry," Jenrya said apologetically. "I really do."_

Then, the last time they met in kyushu was the time they sort of fixed the messes in their relationship. They were finally in love with each other after a period of strong denial.

_The auburn-haired woman looked up as she heard her name. "Jenrya?"_

_Eventually, she ran towards Jenrya, making her a few inches far from him. They were standing together and in front of each other. Jenrya wanted to touch her face but the next thing was something he did not expect._

_"Jenrya… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I should've listened to your side," Ruki said as she threw her arms around Jenrya. "I should've not vented my anger because of one thing I also did. In fact, what happened to us was also a result of my bodily desire."_

_Jenrya returned her hug. "I'm sorry too, Ruki. I'm really sorry. I'm paying the price already… If you want…"_

_Ruki cut him off, suddenly breaking their hugging session. "Don't say it. If you're thinking about that goddamn divorce, then throw it away."_

_Jenrya's heart smiled as he heard them. He again took her in his arms and kissed her cheek. Ruki had a tinge of red in her cheeks because of what he did. When they broke away from each other, Ruki could not help but stare into his eyes._

_"And, I just want to clear things out. Is it true what you said in the letter?" Ruki asked._

_"What?" Jenrya asked. "I'm sorry and I mean it."_

_"No… The other one," Ruki pointed out. "The one after you apologized real bad."_

_Jenrya seemed to remember everything already._

_"I love you, Ruki. I loved you ever since we first met. I was attracted to you since Day One. Will it be alright if you can give me a chance?" he said with feelings as he held Ruki's right hand._

_"I have vulgar speech, Jen. I don't know if you'd pass my bad deeds," Ruki answered._

_"You're not bad. You're bad because you wanted to help the good," Jenrya assured._

_"How could you see right through me? I haven't told anyone about that!" Ruki squeaked awkwardly._

_"I can see through your heart. I want to be a part of your heart, Ruki, if you'll let me in," Jenrya said as he held Ruki's right hand and placed it on his chest. "You're already here in my heart because you're the person I truly love."_

_For the first time, Ruki showed her genuinely happy smile. Her heart was freed as well as her feelings. He was already showering her with love so she decided to reciprocate it as well._

_"I will…" Ruki said as she placed her arms around Jenrya's neck but added it with a smirk on her face. "I just can't believe that I'm goddamn weakening because of you!"_

_"That's my girl." Jenrya smiled as he placed his hands on his wife's waist._

After the flashbacks that had been dawning on her today, Ruki decided that her mother was right and she would tell her husband about this good news.

"I understand, Mother," Ruki answered. "He's so kind to me."

_-•••••••••••-_

Meanwhile, Jenrya was at work while he was typing something in his computer. Aside from work, his priority right now was Ruki and her mother. He knew that his wife was still depressed regarding her mother's deteriorating condition so she was always in the hospital lately. Since he felt the same way when his grandfather stayed at them and died in their house before, he was there to bring his wife comfort.

Suddenly, his current activity was disrupted by the phone ringing. He picked it up, thinking that it might be important.

"Hello?" Jenrya answered.

_"Hi, Jenrya. It's me, Ruki."_

Jenrya smiled at the sound of his wife's voice. It was a melody to his ears.

"I never expected you to call me at work."

_"Because it was the other way around, husband!" _he heard Ruki laugh from the other line. _"Well, so much for teasing you on the phone… can you come home early?"_

At this point, he felt that something was wrong.

"Ruki, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

_"No. nothing's wrong. I just… wanted to see you later."_

"Alright, Honey. I'll see you. I'll bring you flowers to cheer you up."

_"Silly boy. You don't have to do it."_

"I want to do it because I love you. I love you, Ruki-san. Take care."

Ruki did not have to deny her love for her husband. She was even daring to say the three words to him.

_"I love you too. Bye."_

Eventually, the other had hung up. Jenrya smiled as he found an inspiration to finish his work on time.

_-•••••••••••-_

Back at the hospital, Ruki spent her day talking to her mother, leaving out the fact that she was a loan shark by day and gangster at night and the ability that she could do both.

"I knew it!" Rumiko laughed. "Ryo must have been your secret admirer!"

Ruki only snorted. "Mother! He was but I didn't like him. We're polar opposites of each other."

"But don't you ever cheat on Jenrya! You got a nice package and… the package between his legs that will be the reason behind your future baby bump, dear!" Rumiko added with a smirk. For a cancer patient, her humor resembled that of a normal person.

_Man. This sounded a lot damn perverted! _Ruki thought. _Jenrya's balls? You got to be kidding me!_

"Mother, whatever you're thinking!" Ruki countered back. "It's not really helping."

"Dear, I just want you to know that no matter how sick you are, you should be expressing your happiness!" Rumiko advised. "Because we can never tell when our life will end. Life's too short so start it by spending a lot time with your loved ones."

Ruki hugged her mother. "Thank you so much, Mother."

_-•••••••••••-_

Later that day, Jenrya got home and saw Ruki who was busy setting the table. He smiled at her and gave her a bouquet of roses.

"For you, beautiful." Jenrya smiled.

Ruki turned crimson at the act. "Thank you. I told you that you're already the one I need to see tonight."

"Sorry, Ruki. You married me so expect some flowers from me," Jenrya answered with a laugh. "So what did you cook for today?"

"Chinese. I know it's your favorite and I just want to surprise you as well," Ruki answered. The bowl contained Chinese dumpling and fried fish as well together with rice.

The young man and his wife sat down and enjoyed their dinner after they had said their graces.

"So what's up?" Jenrya asked. "You seemed worried when I called you on the phone."

Ruki remembered what they were talking and it came true already. The problem was, this arrived way too soon and she did not know how to tell it to him.

"Anyway, how's 'Mom'?" Jenrya asked.

"She may have cancer but she really knows how to rattle my nerves, Jenrya," Ruki answered. "But she's really happy with what we're now."

Jenrya swallowed his dumpling. "Me too. I'm happy with our relationship and marriage."

"I want to go back to the hospital tomorrow," Ruki answered. "Want to come?"

"Sure. As long as my wife's happy, then I'm happy," Jenrya assured.

Ruki began to smile as she saw the look of content on her husband's face.

"And, the food tastes good," Jenrya answered.

"I only copied whatever you're cooking for me," Ruki answered with a laugh. "I won't replace the Chinese man in the house."

Jenrya loved seeing his wife's face. He had been forgiven and given a second chance. He was trying his best to be a good husband and hoped that despite their odd set-up as a couple, they would still live a normal married life.

_I love you so much, Ruki, _Jenrya thought with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Ruki decided to drop by the hospital. Her adoptive brother Ryo was with her because she had instructed her right hand man to take over the business. On the other hand, Jenrya promised to catch up with her since he had so many errands to do that morning. She was wearing her blue long-sleeved blouse and her black pants together with her black boots.

But when Ruki had reached her mother's room, Rumiko was already lying on the bed. Ruki clenched her fist because she was not prepared for what she was going to see. As she was walking, she heard a feeble voice coming from her mother.

"Ruki…" she heard Rumiko say. "Ruki… Can you hear me?"

_Mother? _Ruki thought. Y_esterday, she was laughing at me like there's no other person to laugh at!_

When she had reached the bed, Ruki instantly held her mother's hand. Her tears were already welling in her eyes as she her mother who was suffering more than she thought.

"Mother?" Ruki called out softly. "Mother, can you hear me?"

Rumiko seemed to be asleep. But she opened her eyes and saw Ruki, much to her delight.

"Where's Jenrya?" Rumiko asked weakly.

"He's running late, Mother," Ruki answered. "But he'll be here. Please wait for him."

Rumiko fought the pain as precious breath was about to escape from her. she wanted to see and tell these to Ruki before she left the earth completely.

"He's a good man," Rumiko started, her breathing was now labored. "Be good to him. He's a perfect husband and don't let him go."

"I want you to live with us and the baby," Ruki answered as she held her mother's hand tighter. "We'll be a happy family just like what you wanted us to be."

Rumiko only nodded as her pain seemed to be much greater than yesterday. "Your baby deserves a father, Ruki. Always remember that. Don't do anything you'll regret… And as your mother, for the last time, I'm sorry and I will always love you. I will guard you and your family. "

Suddenly her tears began to fall on the bed as she realized that her mother was saying her final words.

"Mother…" Ruki mumbled. "Mother…"

The life support was still beeping and in a matter of seconds, Rumiko breathed her last and her head laid on the bed, completely lifeless. Ruki caressed her mother's pale face as she tried her best to think of the situation.

"Mother…" Ruki mumbled in shock as she saw her mother. She saw that her mother wore a smile on her face.

_Mother must be so happy even in death, _Ruki thought sadly. _But why did you leave me? I'm willing to start again…_

Eventually, she laid on the bed with her mother as she pondered on Rumiko's last words.

"Mom…" Ruki mumbled as tears welled in her eyes. "I will be one."

Ruki then shifted her position as she sat on the bed instead of lying on the bed with her mother.

_Mother, I promise to take care of this baby, _Ruki thought. _I'll be a mother just like how you treated me. I love you so much. _

Ryo noticed that Ruki was not leaving the bed for some time now but saw her changing of position. When he came to her, all that he saw was pure sadness in her personality. It was something he did not see during the years she had spent time with him and Jiro Kobayashi.

"Ruki…" Ryo mumbled.

Ruki did not answer for a moment. She was now grieving for the death of her mother and she did not know if she could live a day without Rumiko. She had tolerated it before but when she saw her mother again, she realized that she had something to live for. Now that Rumiko was permanently gone, she did not know what to do exactly in her life.

_This is the price I had to pay for a life, _Ruki thought. _I told her about my condition and she left me. You can have anything but you can't have everything. _

"Ryo… Don't tell anyone what you saw…" Ruki answered, apparently unprepared for what Ryo might say towards her.

"Ruki, I know it's not a joke. And my deepest condolences to you," Ryo answered with sympathy. "Rumiko's really a kind woman, considering from the days I spent with her."

"I know," Ruki answered back as she stood still. "Ryo, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Ryo inquired.

"Can you call a funeral?" Ruki requested. "I need to give my mother a proper burial."

Ryo only nodded. "Certainly, Ruki. I will talk to them right away. "

Ryo eventually left her as she continued to mope for her mother's death. Ruki thought that her mother would live long, considering the teasing that she had from her yesterday. She just told her mother that she was carrying a life within her and now, she witnessed the life that was taken from Rumiko as well.

_The price I had to pay for a life we want, _Ruki thought.

She then stepped down from the bed so she could reflect. But as she stood up upright, she saw a man with blue hair walking towards her.

"What happened?" Jenrya asked, seeing that Ruki was somehow sad.

Ruki did not answer. She just buried her head on her husband's chest, causing Jenrya to embrace her tightly.

"Mother is gone," Ruki answered while tears fell on her cheeks like waterfalls. "I can't believe it. she was so happy then… then, she's gone!"

Jenrya only held his wife tighter than ever. His gray eyes were full of sadness as well since he had spent a lot of time with Rumiko whenever Ruki was doing her loan shark job.

"Mother is dead," Ruki answered as she was hugging Jenrya. "She left us."

Jenrya felt the same when his family was taken from him in just a wink of an eye. His youngest sister was all he got but she was also taken from him due to a disease.

"Ruki, don't worry. I'll be always here for you," Jenrya answered.

And from afar, Ryo stood as he watched the couple hugging and exchanging the bad news. He felt envious of Jenrya because he managed to win Ruki's heart in just a month while he spent his childhood with Ruki and tried to win her heart but she only viewed him as a friend and adoptive brother. But he accepted Ruki's marriage to Jenrya and he became proud that his adoptive sister found a man who would comfort her in times like this.

Jenrya and Ruki broke away from each other when they saw Ryo who was already standing near the doorway.

"Ryo? Is everything fine?" Ruki asked, apparently surprised because someone had walked in when she was with her husband.

"Yes," Ryo answered. "I called the morgue to get your mother's corpse and the doctors as well to proclaim if she was truly dead."

Ruki only nodded as she saw the lifeless body of her mother. _Mother, please say hello to Grandmother when you meet her there._

"My condolences, Jenrya," Ryo said as he offered to shake the blue-haired man's hand.

"Thanks," Jenrya answered. "Although I've just been with her in such a short time, I've become attached to her as well."

"That's true when you're attached to the daughter as well," Ryo answered pleasantly.

They were interrupted when a group of doctors came inside the room. The trio gave way for the doctors in order to give clearance for the new dead in their hospital.

"Excuse me?" a doctor approached the three. "Who among you is the relative of the deceased?"

Ruki stepped up and went towards the doctor. "I am her daughter. Why?"

"You'll have to sign some important papers regarding your mother's death. Also, you have to contact a funeral that would carry your mother's body," the doctor stated as Ruki listened intently. "We had a memorandum regarding patients that die and their immediate removal of their bodies in this hospital."

"I understand," Ruki answered. "My friend already talked to a funeral just minutes ago."

The doctors had regrouped once again and the trio could only hear some murmuring. Eventually, they passed by Ruki and the men.

"Our deepest condolences to you," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Ruki answered. She had to be strong: for her husband and for the baby inside her.

* * *

A couple of days later, Rumiko's coffin was already at the cemetery and she was in the process of being buried. Jenrya, Ryo, Hirokazu, Kenta and Takato together with Juri attended the funeral. They expressed their condolences towards Ruki.

"We're sorry for your loss, Madame," Takato said as he offered his hand in which Ruki only shook it.

"Thank you, guys. I couldn't have faced this all along," Ruki answered, her voice giving away. "All this time, I thought she would recover but she didn't."

"You can take a leave for a while, Madame," Hirokazu advised. "We can take care of this. You need to grieve for a while."

"Hirokazu, I've spent the last two weeks in the hospital. I don't think that moping around would bring back my mother again," Ruki answered as Jenrya stood beside her.

Suddenly, she realized what she said and began to take it back.

"I-I'm sorry for my words," Ruki said softly. "I didn't mean what I said."

"You have a right to. You're upset and as your friends, we'll be here for you." Juri added as she took Ruki's hand and gripped it affectionately.

Ruki only nodded as she witness the gravediggers doing their job together with her friends.

_Mother. I will miss you. _

* * *

A couple of days later, Ruki was at the Lee residence as she was watching television with her husband. Jenrya was with her and kept her safe.

_Mother, wherever you may be, always know that I love you and your daughter, _Jenrya thought. _I promise to take care of her from now on. _

"I miss her," Ruki answered back. "I miss her so much, Jenrya. It's been two months since I found her then she's taken away from me."

Jenrya only hugged her and kissed her temple. "I know how it feels but we have to move on. After all, this is how life works. People come, people go. All you have to do is establish relationships with them and become friends whenever needed."

"Thank you, Jenrya," Ruki answered in gratefulness.

"You're welcome, my love," Jenrya answered back.

Noticing that she had been spacing out, Jenrya waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, Ruki! You okay?" Jenrya asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Ruki answered. "I'm just thinking… a lot. Anyway, I need to take a bath because I will have to shop for food items here in the house…"

"Okay… I'll go with you then!" Jenrya offered.

"No need, Jenrya… I'm fine!" Ruki said. "You just stay here so you could get some rest. Just give me the money and I can handle it."

"I'm not letting you go alone, you know!" Jenrya explained. "Besides, you're my wife, remember? I should help you in whatever here at home."

"Fine! You can go with me, Jenrya!" Ruki said.

"I never knew that I could win in an argument with you, Ruki!" Jenrya grinned.

"Don't push your luck up, Jenrya!" Ruki added.

"Yes, Madame!" Jenrya said with a mock salute.

* * *

The next day, Ruki arrived at the organizational building while all the men were greeting to her by bowing in front of her.

"Hello, Madame!" they all chorused. "Welcome back."

"Hello yourselves, idiots," Ruki droned. "And it's good to be back."

"Madame, White Shark's boys are starting to get restless," Takato replied as if he sounded a warning.

"One of them came to our club and caused a big commotion," Ryo finished.

"What happened to the showdown with Yaro, anyway?" Kenta inquired.

Ruki felt a look of alarm but clenched her fists in her sides. _Looks like Masato doesn't want to lose!_

She had to be calm because she was already the bad ass of the organization. If she had done something the group would not approve of, then it could be the end for them. After all, she just defeated Yaro and Masato seemed not able to accept defeat as well.

"I defeated Yaro but Masato seemed not to accept their defeat! I have a hunch that he's really challenging Kobayashi through me!" Ruki answered, figuring things out. _I can't believe this! I just hope Kobayashi's really doing everything to save this organization._

"That's absurd! A showdown IS a showdown!" Ryo pointed out. "They can't launch another attack at us! They're such hideous freaks!"

"What shall we do now?" Hirokazu asked, disbelieved.

"Kobayashi knows what to do," Takato answered. "Unless White Shark decides to turn tables on us."

"Then we'll have to wait until the enemy is looking at the other way." Ruki snorted. "But whatever you do, don't reveal our personal whereabouts."

Later that day, Ruki had gone somewhere in Tokyo while Ryo had something to attend to so her subordinates were at the office when they heard some yelling from the outside. They immediately ran towards the building façade, only to see that they were heavily outnumbered. Yaro was not there and the one Ruki stabbed was smirking evilly at them. They somehow knew that her opponent had something against Masato Neji that was why he did not appear with the White Sharks.

"Well, well, well. Why is your boss not here?" Yoshina asked devilishly.

"That's none of your fucking business!" Takato bellowed as he was told that no one should reveal their personal whereabouts to any people at all costs."

"So sad. Because if you don't reveal, we'll be forced to search for her." another man answered back. His name was Haruto Nimashi.

"Then find her! As if you're going to find her too!" Hirokazu bellowed.

Meanwhile, Ruki was just going to do a spying job so she could watch and snoop Masato Neji right under her nose. But before she could continue, she felt that someone had been following her. When she turned around, she saw no one.

_Must be a fidget of my imagination! _Ruki thought. _I told no one should tell about the personal whereabouts!_

But as she made a few more steps, Ruki felt that someone grabbed her from the arm. She turned around and found that the man was holding her arm tightly. Her eyes widened as she saw her captor. It was Ryushin Uzaki.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Ruki cried out. _Ryushin? Who the fuck's kidding?!_

"I'll let you go… after I have fun with you first!" the man grinned evilly. "After all, you're the most beautiful woman I've met in this universe."

_No! My baby… _Ruki thought. _I can't lose it._

With this, Ruki dodged any attack that Ryushin might do to her. But she was already feeling a pain in her abdomen.

_No! This can't be! _Ruki thought as she unconsciously checked her belly. _This can't be happening!_

"So, Miss Amethyst?" Ryushin challenged. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, you motherfucker!" Ruki bellowed. _Ah! __  
_

Ryushin shook his head challengingly. Then he pushed her to the wall viciously and she felt pain on her back. The man was already cornering her as well.

_Jenrya! _Ruki thought as she punched him straight in his ribs. _I"m so sorry._

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" Ryushin yelled.

Since he could not accept Ruki's resistance, he punched her straight in her belly. Ruki tried valiantly not to cry for the sake for her child but she had to endure the pain she just received from Ryushin. As a gangster, she had to be sure that she would be as stronger as she was.

"Amethyst, the first ever woman gangster becomes defeated to Ryushin Uzaki," Ryushin declared boldly.

With this, he added it by a kick in Ruki's midsection. Ruki did not know what to do right now if she would just aggravate the damage the bastard was doing to her.

_He's killing my child and I can't do anything about it, _Ruki thought as she was slowly losing her concentration. "No!"

"Why, Amethyst? Would it kill you if I kick you in this part?" Ryushin taunted her.

Seeing that he got Ruki right where he wanted to, he continued hitting her there. Ruki eventually fell from her standing and clutched her belly as if she was clinging to her life. Her legs were almost about to give way when she heard another noise. It belonged to Masato or also known as the White Shark.

"So, is it the famous Amethyst who defeated Yaro?" Masato taunted. "Such naughty behavior!"

Ruki did not reply. She knew that it was already the positive answer to what Masato was talking about.

"You know that I despise defeat, don't you?" Masato asked again. "But you didn't cooperate with us!"

Ryo, on the other hand, was searching for his boss and adoptive sister. He knew that Masato would not give up until Ruki came to him to beg for eternal peace between their rival organizations.

_Where's Ruki? _Ryo thought.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a voice. When he looked up, it was the voice of Jiro Kobayashi.

"Jiro?" Ryo asked.

"I'm here to find Ruki," Jiro answered. "I have a hunch that she went to the lair of White Shark."

"Me too," Ryo continued. "That's why I'm finding her. We can't tell what can possibly happen to her now that she's also alone."

However, they heard voices not far from where they were standing.

"Amethyst! Are you ready to give up?" Masato roared.

The two men looked at each other. "So Ruki is here!" they whispered in unison.

"I also have something to pay to White Shark. He had been asking me for this for some time now," Jiro said. "I hope it's not too late. Let's go!"

Ruki did not flinch at Masato's question. This even caused Ryushin to kick her in the belly and slap her in the face. At this point, Ruki saw blood dripping on her right leg. She had just undergone miscarriage.

"Stop kicking my belly," Ruki pled weakly as she felt the pain in her lower abdomen. "I'm pregnant."

The two men looked downwards and saw blood coming out from Ruki and she already collapsed from the attacks Ryushin gave her. Masato prepared a knife in order to eliminate Ruki for good but he heard a voice.

"Masato! Stop!" Jiro yelled before Masato could stab her. "I beg you to spare her life! Here are the documents that you're looking for"

Jiro gave the documents to Masato and the latter signed them victoriously.

"You really can't let Amethyst go, can you?" Masato replied sardonically as he prepared to walk away from the Black Sword members. "Then she's all yours."

Ruki already had passed out after she had miscarried with her child. She wished that she could die as well, given that her mother and her child were taken away from her already.

Jiro and Ryo had come to Ruki and saw how pale and bloody she got from Ryushin's attack. They kneeled beside her and felt for a pulse.

"Why is she bleeding?!" Jiro asked, disbelieved that his foster daughter was badly injured. "Ruki! Answer me!"

"Whatever that is, we need to take her to the hospital and fast!" Ryo answered in panic as he extended his arms on Ruki's body so they could bring her to the hospital.

The foster-family had gone to their car to prevent further damage to Ruki.


	19. Chapter 19

Ryo was currently holding his adoptive sister while Jiro Kobayashi drove along Tokyo to get her to the hospital.

"I need to call Jenrya," Ryo said as he picked Ruki's phone up and dialed the number of her husband.

"Who's Jenrya?" Jiro asked.

_I think there's going to be some explanations later on. _Ryo took a deep breath. "It's not my story to tell but I think he's Ruki's special someone…"

"You mean Ruki's in a relationship?" Jiro interjected.

"Some sort of, Father." Ryo only shrugged and heard the other line speak up. "Hello?"

_"__Ruki?! Where are you?" _Jenrya asked from the other line. _"I've been worried sick about you!"_

"Uh…" Ryo stammered. "Uh… Jenrya! It's Ryo!"

_"__Ryo? where's Ruki?" _Jenrya asked. "I need to talk to her right now."

"I have some bad news, Jenrya. Ruki's injured and we're heading to the hospital where Rumiko died. Jenrya, I think Ruki needs you this time."

With this, he also phoned Hirokazu and the others so they could learn about Ruki being confined in the hospital.

Meanwhile, Jenrya froze as he heard those words. His beloved Ruki was injured?! He could not stand the thought of someone hurting her. He decided to find who the perpetrator of this kind of crime was.

_I'm coming, Ruki! _Jenrya thought as he left the marital house and prepared things for his wife.

_-•••••••••••-_

Not long after, Ryo and Jiro had arrived at the hospital. Ryo took Ruki in his arms while Jiro sped up the accelerator because he had some things to talk about with his clients in the newly opened business.

Jenrya also made it to the hospital. He saw a brunet carrying someone and he knew that it could be Ryo and Ruki. When he reached them, Ruki was being placed by Ryo on a stretcher and Ryo remained in the hallway as she was about to be brought to the emergency room. He saw that Ruki was pale and she was bloody.

"Ruki, it's going to be okay," he said, pacifying Ruki.

"Do not disturb the patient," one nurse said.

But Ruki did not reply. She passed out earlier while Ryo and Jiro Kobayashi were interrogating Masato and Ryushin.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jenrya asked the nurse who was near the gurney.

"She lost so much blood because of the miscarriage," the nurse answered as they sped the gurney up to the emergency room.

Miscarriage? Ruki only told him that she never had sex with anyone except him. His longing to have a child was even destroyed when he learned that Ruki lost his child, or their child. His face wore a look of alarm.

_Could it be that she was pregnant with our child? _Jenrya thought because it only boiled to one thing._ Those bastards had to pay!_

At that very moment, Hirokazu was running towards Jenrya, who was unable to process everything. First, his wife was pregnant. Then, she miscarried. And worst, he did not even know a thing at all!

"She miscarried with our child, Hirokazu. I didn't even know it until now," Jenrya explained. "Ryo told me that she was just injured."

At the mention of miscarriage, Hirokazu's eyes went wide. He could not believe it.

"She's pregnant?! Jesus!" Hirokazu exclaimed.

Eventually, Ryo then joined Hirokazu and Jenrya near the hallway. His face wore a grave look as he tapped Jenrya's shoulder.

"Jenrya, I'm sorry about this," Ryo said honestly.

Jenrya only nodded. Right now, his mind was focusing on avenging his wife and his supposed child.

"Ryo, I need you to help me," Jenrya said as he looked at Ryo intently.

"For what, Jenrya?" Ryo asked.

"I know this sounded crazy but I need to avenge my wife and my child. Those bastards had no respect for my wife!" Jenrya pointed out.

Ryo knew that Jenrya's anger could really be dangerous, especially when it comes to Ruki sometimes. Ruki told him about Jenrya's anger whenever he would train in Tai Chi and during the times he got frustrated.

"What are you going to do, Jenrya?" Ryo asked. "Those guys are dangerous!"

"Kill them and tear them from limb to limb. Killing a life was already a crime and I bet that more than one should suffice," Jenrya answered. "Ruki taught me how to fight for what's right and I'm going to do it this time for her and for our child."

Ryo's eyes went wide. "Was that the exact reason why she was bloody?! I've never seen such plenty blood from her!"

"I only knew it today," Jenrya answered somberly. "She hasn't told me about that one then one day, I'll learn that she miscarried. I can't believe it."

"Two deaths at the same time," Ryo commented. "But I'll also help you. We're forming a team to seek revenge on the man who did this to her."

"I just don't know what to do," Jenrya answered. "I already accepted that my wife's one of you but to have someone hurt her and a life that could be ours? That's something I don't want to let it pass!"

Ryo smiled as he realized that the man Ruki married was really devoted to her so much. "I'm sure Ruki would be glad if she learned about your doing to her. Now let's go!"

Ryo brought Jenrya to the ground floor of the hospital. There, he saw Takato, Hirokazu, Kenta who were standing in the façade.

"Hello, guys. I believe we have a recruit," Ryo said, implying Jenrya.

"What are we going to do, Ryo?" Takato asked. "Ruki's badly injured and the White Sharks are at large once again!"

"They even destroyed one of our former buildings for fuck's sake!" Hirokazu supplied.

"Then that's exactly what we came here for!" Ryo smirked as his left fist came in contact with his right palm. "We're gonna avenge for our organization and our leader as well as Jenrya's wife!"

"Sounds like an ingenious plan, Ryo," Kenta commented.

"But how are we going to break in?" Takato asked once again. "Ruki had failed before she even uncovered what Masato's next move could be!"

"Takato, I already tried this before and I think this would work again," Ryo said. "Because I knew they transformed one of our business venues into another dragon's lair."

"Just tell me what to do, Ryo," Jenrya answered. "I know Tai Chi but that's all I have."

"Jenrya, weapons here are not required in this plan of mine," Ryo advised and he urged the group to form a circle. "Here's what we're going to do."

The group were discussing on how to avenge Ruki and the Black Sword organization.

On the other hand, evil still rears its ugly head. Masato and Ryushin were having a wine party with their whores. They were celebrating because Masato finally got even with the Black Swords through Ruki and Jiro. Nothing could stop them now.

_-•••••••••••-_

Back at Ryo and the gang, Kenta was using his binoculars so that he could see what was going on.

"I see whores and Masato together with Ryushin," Kenta narrated. "I think he's having a party!"

"Looks like Masato's celebrating!" Takato snickered.

"Hell yeah, he is!" Hirokazu remarked. "He is a motherfucking sadist for goodness' sake!"

"We don't have much time, guys," Ryo said. "we have to carry this plan without anyone noticing!"

"I say we break down the door as silent as we can!" Kenta suggested. "Ryo, do you still have the master key, right?"

Ryo showed the key as if it was the answer to Kenta's questions. "Unfortunately, for them… it's a yes."

An evil gleam was seen on the men's faces. Ryo went to the back door as well as his other teammates. Not long after, he successfully got inside and the group decided to tiptoe for a moment. They were about to speak when they heard a voice inside a room.

"I heard someone coming, Yoshina," a voice said.

"You said that there's no duplicate of the fucking key, right?" another remarked.

"You stupid! Why did you take over the business when someone else has the key!" he berated his co-worker.

When the owner of the voices came out, they were aghast to see Ryo and the others.

"Hey! Stay down!" Ryo whispered and placed his index finger near his mouth.

"You fools stay down for a minute, alright?" Takato instructed.

"We won't hurt you if you do what we say," Jenrya spoke up calmly. "Where's your employer?"

The man did what Jenrya told them. Takato was ready for an attack but Ryo stopped him. But when the thugs came up for an attack, Jenrya immediately blocked them with his arms and twisted the arm of one of the thugs.

"We told you that we won't hurt you but you asked for that," Ryo explained. "Where's White Shark? Hirokazu, please tell them what we're going to do to them if they don't answer."

Hirokazu showed a small pail of kerosene and started the igniter as he smirked evilly.

"Now tell us!" Kenta threatened.

"H-He's in the entertainment room!" one of the thugs cried out as he saw his consequence.

"Good job," Ryo said with an evil grin. "Then take us to him."

Eventually, the men did what they were told and walked not far from where they had the encounter.

But the thugs were unable to control themselves so they brought the paint cans with them and lunged towards the two. Ryo had kicked the first one in the chest and adroitly avoided the second one's punches by bending his body backwards.

Takato was lunged by the remaining two and he jumped up because he saw that the men came from opposing directions and he had a trick from his sleeve. As a result, the two men had bumped into each other since the hallway was so much narrower.

_This is nuts! How are we supposed to defeat them?! _Takato thought as he and Jenrya tackled the White Shark members together. It was tiring considering that it was two versus four.

Ryo took advantage of the lone thug that kept attacking him and punching in the air. Fortunately, he was not yet hit and he decided to avoid everything that the opponent was giving him.

_These idiots have no idea who are they messing with! But luckily, Jenrya's here so she could avenge what happened to her. _Ryo thought as he avoided the attacks at him. _Motherfucking idiots. _

Just like a climax in a story, Takato and the others were at the peak of their fighting. Takato kicked the man in the chest. Jenrya had hit another guy with a punch in his face, strong enough that he was sending the guy to the walls and hitting his back. Hirokazu grabbed the heads of his two opponents and crashed it with the other. Kenta had kicked the man in the chest as he cornered him into a wall.

"YUUUUUUUUUUH!" he exclaimed.

Hirokazu and Kenta had tackled the thugs seriously and aimed their permanent injuries. They gave them a roundhouse kick and followed it with some punches causing them to go out somewhere.

"Who do you think you bastards are?!" Hirokazu berated them with his voice softer.

"Sorry!" the men said profusely as they got beaten into pulp by the diminutive duo.

"Better be sorry now that Ruki's not here!" Kenta warned as he sent the other guy a nice upper cut on his jaw. "She'll be killing you already after what you did to her in the business!"

The men cowered in fright because of what they heard.

"Don't kill us! We're just doing what we were told!" the two heard them answer.

"We'll be killing you just like what Ruki told us!" Hirokazu replied rashly. "And now that you did something that is motherfucking bad, we'll have no doubts about eliminating you through your thick skulls!"

The fight continued for some time until the rival organization members surrendered. Ryo and Jenrya tasked the three to guard as they tried to find the leader of the loan shark rival. But they found the gang boss in the room, sitting with his whores and Ryushin as well.

"Hi, Masato," Ryo answered with an evil grin in his eye. "Don't you recognize me?"

Masato was surprised to see Ryo and Jenrya. "Ryo and Jiro?"

Ryo laughed too well. He forgot to tell Jenrya that Jiro resembled him when he was in his bachelor years.

"As you can see," Ryo answered with a smirk. "There was nothing we could do. You took one of our businesses and damaged our queen. I guess it's time for us to return the favor."

Masato was taken aback. "What do you mean?! Why am I seeing Jiro?!"

Ryo tapped Jenrya's shoulder. "This will be the end of your goddamn reign! Jenrya here will be the one to stop you completely! He's the son of Jiro and he's as powerful as you thought he is! So, ladies, can you be dears and leave this place? We have something to talk about with your client."

With this, the whores left first, making Ryushin and Masato even frustrated. Masato stood up and lunged at Ryo, grabbing him in the collar. "No one's going to tell that to me, you asshole!"

When Ryo looked at Jenrya, this gave the blue-haired man the signal to let the trio in.

"Now that Amethyst's gone and Jiro had signed the dumb papers, I'll make sure to evict the Black Swords once and for all!" Masato bellowed as he looked at Ryo who seemed undaunted with his threats.

As Masato was busy threatening Ryo, the three gangsters went inside and held the kerosene for some time. Hirokazu took the liberty of holding the kerosene so he could splash it to the enemy.

"Too late!" Hirokazu yelled. "Because we'll be the ones who will attack and evict you as well!"

Masato was surprised and he had let go of Ryo when he saw that Hirokazu was there. Jenrya had kicked Masato towards Hirokazu thus, making him in proximity with the kerosene-holder. Now that he had a good distance, the spiky-haired young man had splashed the kerosene at Masato, causing Ryushin to follow his boss.

"FOOLS!" Masato yelled. "You think you can stop me?"

Ryo ran away from Masato and he went towards Jenrya. Kenta had given Jenrya the lighter and the blue-haired man had ignited it. Thus, the fire had spread in the room as well.

"Let's go!" Ryo bellowed.

Now that their captors left, the captives had gone to their boss, who was panicking because of the fire that caught his body. Not long after, the fire had spread through the walls and to the different parts of the room. The five men were lucky to leave the venue before anything could happen to them. They ran to the wall separating it and climbed through. But because of the explosion, the wall broke down and they got catapulted towards the front area of the building and they lied on the ground, immobile for the moment.

"Nice timing, Hirokazu," Ryo congratulated his friend. "I thought Neji would kill me!"

"If it wasn't for Jenrya, we wouldn't be there!" Hirokazu laughed. "Jenrya, you're really good at the silent but deadly attitude."

"Thanks. It's all for my wife," Jenrya answered back.

Then the biggest part of the explosion happened. Debris and sparks with materials flew in the air and barely missed the quintet.

"I think we need to go back to Jiro and report this joke." Takato snorted.

"You know what this means, Takato?" Hirokazu asked.

"Jiro would be able to buy this again!" Kenta supplied. "That's why we need more documents to prove that we're worthy this time!"

"Amazing minds, guys!" Ryo answered. "Are you going back to see her, Jenrya?"

"Yeah," Ruki answered. "I wanna see if she's okay."

"Why don't you join us?" Ryo asked. "You really have a good fight inside you."

"I'll try to tak to Ruki once she recovers," Jenrya answered calmly. "I don't want to surprise her as well."

Then the five men stood up and dusted themselves so they could return to the hospital.

_-•••••••••••-_

Later that day, Jenrya had already returned to Ruki's room. He saw his wife sleeping and walked towards her. She was pale and dextrose was in her left wrist. He could see that his wife's condition rendered her paleness so he kissed her forehead. Eventually, he sat in a nearby chair and held Ruki's right hand and placed them on his forehead.

The kiss woke Ruki up and opened her eyes. She rolled them to her right and saw Jenrya holding her right hand.

"J-Jenrya?" Ruki stammered.

Jenrya turned and saw Ruki. "You're awake! Thank God…"

Ruki found it hard to contain her tears. She lost her child just days after she lost her mother.

"J-Jenrya… I'm sorry…" Ruki mumbled because she was so upset because not only she failed her mother, but she failed her husband as well.

Jenrya kissed only her hand in response.

"I lost our baby…" Ruki only could say. The pain of losing everything was too much for her to bear.

Jenrya only nodded in understanding.

"It's not your fault, Ruki. It's their fault. They didn't show consideration to you…" he said until he saw her cry and embraced her. "Ruki…"

"Jenrya… I'm so sorry…" Ruki said while Jenrya embraced her. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. I taught them a lesson," Jenrya said and caressed her hair. "And besides, Ruki… I want to join you in what you are doing."

Ruki seemed confused. "Why?"

"I want to fight alongside you. I want to be beside you always and I will protect you with all my life. You're the only one that made me this way, Ruki. I want to help you in whatever you do. Because I'm your husband, your partner and…"

Ruki chuckled dryly. "My hero, Jenrya. And lastly, you're the one I love and the one who made me feel… loved."

Jenrya's eyes widened. "Thank you, Ruki."

With this, he reached up to embrace his wife once again. Ruki now realized that despite losing her mother and her child, she still had Jenrya.

* * *

The next day, Ruki was at the hospital while Jenrya was beside her and holding her hand. Ruki had become more attached to her husband since she had no one to turn to and his gentle ways made her feel more secured with him.

"You know… I'm still gonna sue you for defiling me." Ruki smirked as Jenrya held her hand.

Jenrya's brows twitched. "Why? What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna explain something," Ruki suddenly decided to explain. "Jen, the baby wasn't the result of the night we had when we made up."

Jenrya became aghast as he heard her statement. "You mean I'm not its father?"

"No, you dimwit!" Ruki interjected. "We had the baby during the night me and you did that senselessly."

Jenrya's face turned red in embarrassment. He still had to own up that fault.

"I'm sorry I did that to you," Jenrya said apologetically. "I'm sorry if I had to let my lower anatomy take over me and become a savage beast in the sack."

Ruki slapped him in the arm playfully. "I forgave you already, right? You don't have to apologize over and over again. And it's my fault too."

Jenrya let out a smug grin. "That's nice. Anyway, we can still make another."

Ruki only pinched his cheek. "You're not helping me recover, Lee."

"Who were you talking to? Me or you?" Jenrya teased.

"Damn you, Jenrya. Just screw your dick and fuck a whore," Ruki replied with a laugh. "I don't mind if you'll cheat on me so that you can have a baby."

Jenrya kissed her forehead obligingly. "Jealous?"

"No. Besides, that could've been my job if Jiro didn't adopt me," Ruki stated, driving away from the topic.

"Aww… My wife's jealous. I know that. Is that the reason why you drank?" Jenrya laughed.

Her blood spread through her cheeks as she found a reason to Jenrya's words. "Maybe."

"So you are jealous for a gangster woman," Jenrya said with a laugh. "Why would you be jealous if I have you as my eternal lover forever?"

"Damn you, Jenrya. You're really making me red." Ruki snorted as the blush never left her side.

"I love you." Jenrya smiled.

Ruki snorted but she realized that she had not returned Jenrya's words yet.

"I love you too, Jenrya," Ruki answered as she realized that her husband was purely devoted to her.

Jenrya then motioned his lips towards Ruki when they heard the door open. When they turned around, they saw Hirokazu Shiota who had his wide eyes because of what he saw.

"Jeez, get a room!" He shot at the married couple. "You guys look like Takato and Juri!"

Jenrya only laughed because of Hirokazu's remarks. Ruki apparently was annoyed because she was in the middle of something.

"We're already in a room, Shiota," Ruki sneered. "Get the fuck off my room. Me and my husband are having a moment here."

Jenrya could only stifle a laugh as they heard the door close once again. Seeing that Ruki was distracted, he pressed his lips onto hers causing the redhead to widen her eyes and eventually relax onto the kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

After a week in the hospital, Ruki had recovered from her miscarriage mainly because her husband had taken care of her. She was surprised that her husband wished to join her as a gangster but after he told her about what he and the others did to take revenge, she was flattered that Jenrya loved her so much to the point that he would hurt anyone who had hurt her.

A day later, Jenrya and Ruki were now preparing to go home. Takato and Ryo offered to drop them to their house since the couple's personal car was in the service station. Jenrya wore his white shirt and blue pants with his blue rubber shoes while Ruki was wearing her white shirt with stars as design and black pants with white flat shoes. And for the first time, Ruki had changed her outfit to a much sober one.

While Jenrya was combing his midnight-blue hair, Ruki hugged him from behind with much regret.

"What's it, Ruki?" Jenrya asked and turned around.

"I'm sorry because I'm the root of all this mess," Ruki said, still could not get over for what happened. "I didn't protect my baby very well."

Jenrya looked at Ruki in the eye and placed his hands on her waist.

"Ruki, my love for you would always be here even if someone tried to break us and I didn't regret that I loved you. More than that, I really didn't regret marrying you. Even if it was the reverse of normal relationships, meaning getting married before falling in love… It's still okay," Jenrya said with a smile. "At least I now know who my true love is! And, like I said, we can still make another!"

Ruki only smiled and placed her hands around Jenrya's neck.

"What about you?" Jenrya asked.

"Same here. I'm a bitch with few words but all I could say was that I love you as well," Ruki said with a smile. "You really made a big imprint on my life, you big dummy!"

Jenrya smiled then lowered his face to meet Ruki's and touched her nose with his, giving her an Eskimo kiss. When they heard the door knock, they looked at the door.

"Hey, guys! Are you making out or on the home run already?" Ryo shouted from the door.

"Not yet!" Jenrya chuckled.

"Jenrya!" Ruki scolded Jenrya playfully as they broke away from each other. "You're such an idiot!"

Jenrya immediately picked his and Ruki's things up afterwards. "I'll make sure to accomplish those two when we got really home!" He smirked.

Ruki only chuckled as she took her things as well. Then, they opened the door to see Takato and Ryo waiting for them outside.

"Let's go?" the two brunets asked the married couple.

"Yeah, sure!" Jenrya and Ruki answered in unison.

The foursome took an elevator and went downwards. They were in the lobby already but Takato separated from them in order to get his car and Ryo went to the reception area to clear for her friends. They saw Juri who was meandering there.

"Ruki! Jenrya!" she greeted them. "What brings you here?"

"Long story, Juri!" Ruki chuckled. "How about you?"

"Oh, I just went here to help my friend." Juri smirked. "She suspected that she got knocked up and she dragged me to go to the hospital!"

"Oh. Thought you're knocked up yourself!" Ruki commented.

"Nah! Takato and I use protection," Juri replied with a smile. "Oops!"

The married couple only laughed. Fortunately, Takato was not with them, otherwise the chestnut-haired lad would be in hot water and in the hot seat.

"Looks like you've spoken too much, Juri," Ruki remarked.

"Yeah, I guess." Juri laughed. "I'm not yet leaving the hospital since my friend needs me as well."

With that, Juri went to the area nearest to elevators.

"Bye!" Jenrya bid her goodbye.

"Was that Juri?" Ryo asked the married couple as he joined them. "She looked exactly like the waitresses in my bar!"

"Does she remind you of your new girl?" Ruki snorted.

"I don't know!" Ryo said with a smile.

Not long after, Takato arrived with his shiny white car. He let down the windows and signaled the three to come inside.

_-•••••••••••-_

Later that evening, Ruki was on the bed wearing her red nightgown and they were getting ready for bed. Her husband was clad in a white shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts. They were currently on the soft plush bed together with the white silk sheets.

"I'm somehow glad to know that you really wanted to join me," Ruki answered as she remembered what Jenrya . "But I still have to talk to Jiro so that he could include you in the roster of the gangsters as well.

"Who's Jiro?" Jenrya asked and remembered that Masato mentioned the name when they had the last showdown with Ryo.

"Jiro's my foster father and he's the one who adopted Ryo and I," Ruki explained. "He adopted me after my grandmother died. "

Jenrya only nodded as he watched his wife's gestures.. "So, he's my foster father-in-law, eh?"

"Some sort of," Ruki answered, somehow riding the joke. "Ryo and I sometimes call him Father but oftentimes, we call him by first name. He's the father of the gangsters as well."

"So he's the big boss," Jenrya concluded. "On second thought, I feel afraid to meet your father."

"You could say that but don't say that. You're strong enough to fight for me. He's going to be proud of you," Ruki answered and realized that she had not thanked Jenrya for what he did to her after she miscarried. "Anyway, thank you, Jenrya. I appreciated what you and the guys did for me."

"It's nothing, Ruki," Jenrya answered with a smile. "No one messes with my wife… the one and only Ruki Makino."

Ruki let a humorous laugh. "It's Ruki Makino-Lee. Have you forgotten that I have your last name as well?"

Jenrya only kissed her temple. "I know. With last name or without, you're still my Ruki."

"Enough of your stupid cheesiness, Jenrya," Ruki answered with a grunt. "Let's go to sleep. I think it's about time you meet Jiro Kobayashi in the flesh!"

"Alright. Let's go to sleep!" Jenrya answered and took Ruki into his arms once again.

"I'm not sleeping yet, Jenrya," Ruki answered. "I spent the entire recovery period sleeping!"

"No, you didn't! You're only mocking me that time!" Jenrya teased.

* * *

The next day, Jenrya and Ruki went to the building of the gangsters. Once they were inside the building, they were greeted by Ruki's fellow workers. The married couple were wearing black suits because they were going to meet the big boss of the Black Sword Organization.

"Hello, Madame and Sir!" Hirokazu bowed his head in respect.

Jenrya was surprised that he got called already with an honorific but he only smiled pleasantly.

"Hello, Hirokazu," Ruki answered nonchalantly. "Has anyone of you seen Kobayashi?"

Hirokazu let out a big laugh. "He's in the conference room. Anyway, he's also looking for you. Apparently, he wants to talk to you after what happened."

"Thanks a lot, Hirokazu," Ruki answered back. "I wonder where Ryo is. I need help with talking to Jiro."

Not long after, the couple saw Ryo Akiyama standing near the conference room.

"Hey, Ruki!" Ryo greeted. "Hey, Jenrya! What brings you two here?"

Ruki laughed humorously. "I'm going to introduce Jenrya to Jiro. I think it's high time that you meet him, Jenrya."

"So, you really wanted to join already," Ryo said with a laugh. "that's nice. you're really suited for the job, Jenrya."

"Since you two are the ones who avenged against Masato," Ruki began. "I guess Jiro needs what you have done for me."

They opened the door and saw Jiro Kobayashi inside. The old man was delighted upon the sight of his adoptive daughter and his adoptive son.

"Ah! Ruki! So good to see you fully recovered," Jiro answered pleasantly. "I'm sorry that you had been badly hurt by Masato. He's really vicious when he wants to get what he truly wants."

"Thanks, Sir," Ruki answered. "But I won't recover if it wasn't for him."

With this, she pointed to the blue-haired man standing next to her.

She pointed at Jenrya who bowed in front of Jiro Kobayashi.

"Who's he?" Jiro asked., curious of Ruki and Ryo's companion. "Your boyfriend?!"

Ryo looked somewhere while Ruki tried so hard not to laugh.

"Uhm…" Ruki stammered. "He's my… husband. His name is Jenrya Lee. We were married for almost two months."

Jiro's eyes went wide as plates. "You got married?! Since when?! And why didn't I know?!"

Ryo only laughed since they got their stepfather off the hook. "Father, I had nothing to do with this. It's Ruki's fault that she got married in the first place."

"Uhm… This happened while you were gone, Father," Ruki answered truthfully. "I met my biological mother then she told me that she wanted to see me get married."

"You have met your mother?" Jiro asked. Ruki had told him about her past. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ruki let out a sigh. "My mother passed on. These two are the witnesses aside from me. But I'm trying to recover from my loss."

Jiro's face wore a grave look. "I see. So, what are your plans now?"

"Anyway, I went to you today so I could finally introduce you to my husband," Ruki answered. "He and the guys avenged my injury from Masato."

Jiro looked at his adoptive son in pride. "I see that you've been such a good man to your sister, Ryo. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Father!" Ryo smiled. "Just doing my job well. No one messes with the Black Swords!"

Jiro agreed and eventually turned his look to Jenrya. "And to you, young man, I'm honored to know that Ruki managed to get a guy like you. I have a feeling that you love this girl more than your life, eh?"

"Yes, Sir. I did everything in my power to help my wife," Jenrya answered honestly. "And if you would permit, Sir, I would like to be a part of your organization to fight for what is right."

"Yeah, Dad," Ryo answered with amusement. "He was the one who suggested that we sneak into Masato's new lair which happened to be our former business that they took over. We just provided the kerosene and the lighter because Masato had done so many heinous deeds to our organization."

"You really outdid yourself this time, Ryo." Ruki snorted. "Kerosene and fire is the best way to solve the problem. My congratulations to my favorite asshole."

"Thanks, sissy!" Ryo teased. "I'm always your favorite asshole."

"You are MY favorite asshole, Jenrya," Jiro replied with a laugh.

"Yes," Jenrya answered Ryo and Ruki's foster father. "I knew fighting was before but after what happened to Ruki, I realized there was more that I should do about."

"Your words truly impress me, young man. As Takato would say, you are really capable of handling thugs without further harm," Jiro answered and extended his hand. "Welcome to the Black Sword family, Jenrya."

Jenrya accepted Jiro's hand and smiled. "I won't fail you, Sir."

"Ruki, I also have another word to say to you," Jiro resumed. "Since you found a husband already, why don't you rule together? Besides, you're fit to become the queen of the loan sharks and the gangsters."

"What did you say, Father?" Ruki asked, surprised with what Jiro said to her.

"You have to rule with your husband," Jiro answered as he was counting his money. "The organization will be run by a conjugal bond. You and Jenrya will be the leaders of the Black Swords."

Jenrya and Ruki looked at each other. They will run the organizations by themselves? That was something they had to do properly.

"And you, Ryo, will have to act as their advisor. Takato will remain as Ruki's right hand man," Jiro instructed Ryo. He knew that Ryo would not fail him that much.

"Thanks so much, Father," Ryo bowed. "I'll do my best."

"I see," Jiro answered. "It's nice that you found someone special, Ruki. I almost thought that you'll end up being a bachelor just like I did."

"Well… it wasn't easy to say but I knew how good he is and how he respected me so much," Ruki answered. "Thank you for your blessing, Father. We'll rule the organization just like how you pictured us together."

The trio left and bowed to the big boss. Once they got out, Jiro felt proud of himself as he realized how good his daughter and son had become.

"Love… Something that made my gangster children stick together," he remarked. "I am truly proud of them!"

Once they got out, the trio was laughing. They could not believe that Jiro would pull off a stunt just like that.

"I can't believe that went well!" Ruki answered back. "I almost thought that Jiro had to challenge Jenrya for a showdown!"

"Be proud to have an eccentric adoptive father, Ruki," Ryo teased.

"Hell yeah, Ryo," Ruki remarked. "I'm sorry for that, Jenrya. Him and Mother had something in common. They're both lovesick idiots."

Jenrya only laughed. "Looks like it."

Ryo cleared his throat. "So shall we announce the news to the others?"

"Not quite, Akiyama. We have all the time to surprise them like how they surprised the shit out of me." Ruki smirked. "I love these subordinates of mine."

"Welcome to the gangster world. We're not as underground as we seem but we fight for the name of business and pride," Ryo explained to Jenrya.

"Speaking of welcoming, what did Takato do to his cousin anyway?" Ruki asked, wondering what was told to her before.

"He told his cousin to wait until you're ready to see Kai," Ryo answered. "Takato's cousin wanted really to know the head of the organization."

"Very good, Ryo." Ruki snorted. "I told you that you guys take care of that kind of talk."

"Alright," Ryo answered. "I'll talk to him since I'm your new advisor."

"Good," Ruki answered back. "And you better do what I fucking instructed you to do!"

When they reached the lobby, they were surprised to see Takato, Hirokazu and Kenta.

"Where have you been, guys?" Kenta asked. "We're waiting for you!"

"Hello, Jenrya!" Takato said with a smile. "I have an assumption that you'll be my new master."

"Hello, guys," Jenrya replied pleasantly. "Not quite. Ruki's still your boss."

"I can't believe this!" Hirokazu laughed. "First, Ruki is a man-hater. Then she gets married. After that, the one she marries will side with us against Masato! You rock and you're hot, Madame!"

Ruki did not wish to be in the spotlight right now but she had let it pass for now.

"Okay. Enough all the appreciation and grateful comments," Ruki answered snidely. "Just do your job seriously and find some love on the way. You may never know that your co-worker might be the one for you."

Ryo looked away as Ruki mentioned those words. He had an inside joke with Ruki that Hirokazu was not finding a girl probably because he was looking for Kenta instead.

_Damn, Ruki, _Ryo thought as he stifled a laugh.

Hirokazu blushed at those remarks. He was caught in a tight spot with his boss and his teammate.

"Uh… I'm not a homo… I'm just metro," Hirokazu answered. "But I'm not sure."

Ruki smacked her head in the face. "Ugh… Whatever that fuck is… You're really messing me up. Anyway, we have to go. I only promised Jenrya that we'll be quick here."

The four men snickered. "Ruki and Jenrya going on a date! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"UGGGGGGGGGH!" Ruki yelled.

* * *

The next day, Ruki and Jenrya were at their conjugal home in Tokyo. They were practicing right now in the empty space of their yard. Ruki was dressed in a black sleeveless tank top with grey jogging pants while Jenrya was wearing his white training pants as well. Ruki told herself that she would enlist Jenrya's help regarding Tai Chi after all the troubles had ended.

But after their training, Jenrya went in front of Ruki. He looked at her intently and she did the same. The next thing he knew was Ruki started punching him but she did not get him. Jenrya countered back but she also avoided it as well. Both were missing the attacks from each other.

_Whatever he's doing, he can't defeat me out of it! _Ruki thought as she delivered punches and jumps. _He outmaneuvers me too well!"_

_Ruki's really gotten a good set of reflexes! _Jenrya thought as well as he tried to block himself from his wife's attacks. _How am I supposed to defeat her if she's counterattacking me?!_

But after they were fighting, Ruki ended up getting wrapped by Jenrya's arms and Jenrya pulled her closer to him. The two looked into each other's eyes for some time until their faces came in proximity with each other. Eventually, Jenrya pressed his lips onto Ruki's and Ruki returned it as well. They were sharing a kiss once more.

_I think I got my prize, _Jenrya thought with a smile in his face.

_Me too, _Ruki thought as well. _He's my prize that I'll forever keep. I do love him and after all what happened, he's still with me._

Eventually, Jenrya let go of Ruki's arms and began trailing her body with his hands until he reached her hair and started massaging it as he was kissing her as well. Ruki on the other hand also returned the gesture and began massaging his hair as well. As if someone had placed ice on both of them, they got surprised with what they just did. They were supposed to be fighting, not getting it on in the yard!

"Uh, Ruki-" Jenrya stammered. _What the heck did just happen?_

"Don't apologize," Ruki answered and followed it with a smirk. "You just showed your queen how you fight. And you're so strong, Jenrya. Let's just return to what we're doing, shall we?"

"Sure," Jenrya answered back with a grin.

Ruki felt that her husband wanted a challenge coming from her so she figured out a plan.

"Let's have a deal," Ruki proposed. "Whoever loses shall take the opponent as prize. Will that be fine with you, dear husband?"

"That sounds like an ingenious plan, Ruki!" Jenrya smiled. "I'm with it!"

"Good! Let's start the duel then!" Ruki answered as she prepared to attack her husband with her fists.

Jenrya smiled and they broke away from each other with a good distance apart. They decided to return to what they were doing.

"Jenrya, are you prepared to lose?" Ruki teased as she delivered a roundhouse kick towards him.

"Yes and no, dear wife." Jenrya grinned as he blocked her with his arms. "I can win or lose. A deal's a deal!"

"Then better get the rest of this, husband!" Ruki snickered as Jenrya sent her a kick near her arms. "YUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!"

Ruki kicked her husband near the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jenrya bellowed as he jumped up and reached for Ruki but he did not succeed.

Ruki caught Jenrya's foot by her right arm. It was directly lunging at her chest and he nearly got her. With this, Jenrya was forced to bring his body towards Ruki so that he would not suffer from extreme elongation of the feet.

"Had enough, dear husband?" Ruki sneered. "Or do you still want more?"

"Perhaps," Jenrya answered with a laugh. "After all, you're my wife and I do have any wishes to submit to you."

Ruki eventually had let go of Jenrya's foot in front of her chest. But after so many attacks on him, Jenrya kept on returning them back. She was surprised that Jenrya had let her get her way.

"You seemed energetic today, Jenrya," Ruki teased.

"Got a good training with my wife, that's why!" Jenrya winked.

Ruki then ignored his teasing antics and returned to fighting. They fought for some time. One had avoided the other while the other did the same to the opponent. It was a struggle for dominance since both of them are good into this kind of art.

"HI-YUUUUUUUH!" Ruki bellowed once again.

With that, Jenrya submitted into Ruki's attacks and he fell on the yard. Because of his practice as a Tai Chi student, he knew the perfect balance and how to meditate in times of trouble and pressure but this was entirely different. The redhead was surprised because Jenrya had submitted to her already.

"So, I won?" Ruki asked in surprise. _And I think I won!_

"Yes, you do!" Jenrya's eyes twinkled as he laughed heartily. "You had me on the floor already, wife!"

Ruki had a devilish look in her eyes. "So I get to have you as prize… this means, I'll be able to do what I want to you then!"

"Fine by me!" Jenrya answered with a laugh. "I'm all yours, dear wife."

Ruki thought of a plan and suddenly had an ingenious one. She would make sure that she would enjoy this punishment for her husband.

"I was thinking if you could dance for me…" Ruki smirked.

Jenrya laughed. "You kidding? You defeated me so that you could dance for you?!"

"Of course!" Ruki exclaimed. "I'm your beautiful wife! I know things when they get into my way!"

Ruki helped her husband stand up by extending her arm to him. Jenrya accepted this and he stood upright already.

"So? Are you ready for your consequence, dear Jenrya?" Ruki asked teasingly.

"Always for you, Ruki." Jenrya grinned. "I'm always ready, my love."

Eventually, the couple went inside their house. They had found each other. Jenrya helped Ruki through the darkness inside her and he became her FIRE AMONG THE SHADOWS that she had inside her.


End file.
